The New Californian Kid, pt 3
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: The final part of 'Californian Kid' comes to a head! The school dance looming and it leads to the final confrontation between Rocky and Lukas! Enjoy!
1. Deal with the Kraang Droids

The third and final part of 'Californian Kid'! It all comes down to this! You'll see more action, more awesomeness and more Lukas/Rocky! Enjoy!1

* * *

The New Californian Kid, pt. 3

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Deal with the Kraang Droids

Lukas followed the Kraang droids across the streets of New York City to discuss further plans to take down not only April and Casey, but to expose the turtles so that Lukas can further humiliate Rocky as personal revenge for stealing his social spotlight as a result of the school dance at the pizzeria looming over his head. All of them were unaware that Casey Jones is secretly following them to see what they're up to and how far Lukas will go to cause total chaos and continue harrassing Rocky even further.

By the time Lukas and the droids drove into the warehouse, Casey became immediately suspicious and wnated to get some more information without getting caught and he snuck inside the warehouse and made it towards the ceiling to get a better view and elaboration on how this will play out.

The Kraang droids completely walked towards Lukas and are very interested to see what he's got planned and one of the droids asked, "What plan do you have for us to hear that we are willing to expose this Rocky human to take down the other humans?"

"Okay...here's the real reason; this new kid just moved in from wherever the heck he came from and all of a sudden, he just took over the entire school and now he's the most popular kid here. From where I stand, he's the enemy and he needs to be dealt with. I want you all to spy on him and see what he's up to. Don't attack unless I say so." Lukas replied.

"That plan could actually work if this Rocky would see the creatures that are known as the turtles." another Kraang droid replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...more or less. Whatever it takes, spy on him and spy on his house too so I can use whatever I can do to expose him to the world and they can see who Rocky really is. In exchange...those 'turtles' will be exposed to the entire social media world and everyone will be against him...that he will probably commit suicide and I'll be the first one to watch and laugh at him." Lukas said, with a very devious smile.

Just hearing those details made Casey not only disgusted, but also sickened that Lukas is gonna humiliate Rocky to the extent that he'll kill himself...something Casey knows all too well. The last thing he would want is for Rocky to kill himself just because someone online wanted to see him die after being humiliated. Casey went from ultimate shock to fierce anger within a short span of 5 seconds and he silently leaves the warehouse completely fuming.

"Man, he's gone down low. Lower than low. I'm not gonna let this happen to my friend. Not now...not ever." Casey said, with a hint of determination and fury in his voice.

He then leaves the warehouse to head back home, but needs to deliver the news to both April and Rocky immediately and warn the turtles at the same time and prevent this from happening...no matter the cost.

* * *

Back at the warehouse

"We will do the job that you have requested us to do." one Kraang droid answered.

Lukas gave out a devious cocky smirk and shook the droids' hand as he accepted the deal and thought to himself, 'Watch out, country hick. You'd better enjoy your last days in New York City while you're living.'

* * *

Crazy way to kick off the story, huh? Stay tuned for more!


	2. Shocking Discoveries

Shocking discoveries!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Shocking Revelation

"He did WHAT NOW?!" Rocky exclaimed, very shocked and disturbed.

"Lukas? With the Kraang droids? How did that even happen?" asked April, completely mortified and alarmed by this shocking news.

"I went after Lukas after he drove around the neighborhood last night, planning to humiliate and harrass you guys with that little sports car of his and I was going after him on my bike at first, but I decided to go for the skates, so I dropped my bike off at your house and kept chasing him with my blades and next thing I know, he ran over one Kraang droid. He made a big stink over his car having a little dent in it like he just witnessed the end of the world right in front of him." Casey explains.

"As interesting as that sounds...what did Lukas do with the Kraang?" asked April.

"Okay, they're partnering up to spy on Rocky's every move and see what he's up to and that they'll find anything to tear Rocky down and take pictures of it to expose to his little stupid followers. In exchange for that...the droids are also gonna keep an eye out for the turtles and if they see Rocky hanging with them in the surface, they're gonna take pictures, send it to Lukas and send it on his little social media site for the entire world to see." Casey answered.

That answer made Rocky both mortified and angry at the same time that not only he's gonna have his privacy revoked by the Kraang droids, but to also expose him knowing the turtles under the city's rug and he couldn't imagine the deeper consequences that comes with it because he fears that the world will go mad and that it'll be something straight out of a very crazy tabloid in some crazy twisted magazine article.

"So...in other words, if these freak droids find where I am, Lukas will know about it and the turtles will be exposed all over the web?" asked Rocky, looking at Casey.

"That's right. Lukas even paid them something like...$10 and a half million bucks to take you down the day of the school dance at the pizzeria as Lukas' revenge." Casey replied.

April was more concerned about not only Rocky's safety, but also keeping the turtles' notoriety very low from everyone in the entire city of New York and she said, "We've got to warn the turtles about this."

"I agree...if the Kraang hasn't already started spying on us." Rocky said, very anxious.

"It's a chance we have to take. And even if they catch us...we'll be ready for them." April stated, with fiery determination.

Rocky became completely curious about April's determined personality when it comes to the turtles' safety and tilted his head at this and said, "You sure? For all we know, them things will be all over us like a cow tipping on the farm with it's udders sticking out."

Casey froze for a second and stared at Rocky after making that statement and soon got a very disgusting visual in his head with that reference and said, "You know, I could actually live until I'm 70 without that picture in my brain."

"There's a mentality; you can take this country boy into the city, but you can't take the city life into this country boy." Rocky replied.

Soon enough, a random Kraang camera droid starts flying through the neighborhood and soon enough, Rocky became the first one to notice this as it gets a little closer to the house and Rocky could tell that Lukas really made good on that deal with the Kraang and just groans softly as it comes this way. Almost immediately, Casey broke out his hockey sticks and just smashed it down to the ground, causing every single part of the droid to break down and it landed on the garbage.

"You know what I hate more than Kraang droids? Having Kraang droids that can fly and take pictures or video." Casey answered.

"Let's not waste anytime. We should head over to the sewer right now." April added.

Before they went, Rocky has to give his mom a text letting her know that he's gonna hang with April and Casey for a while, but made sure to leave out mentioning the turtles in the sewer and a few seconds later, he received a text reply from his mother stating the okay and Rocky said, "Following you."

All three of them headed to the sewer immediately to warn the turtles, but they were unaware that despite the flying Kraang droid in very bad shape, the camera was still working a little bit as it filmed every aspect of where the gang are going and Lukas will be able to see what actually happens next with that camera.

* * *

And the turtles get an alert...


	3. Shock Confirmed

The turtles receive the shocking news!

* * *

Chapter 3: Shock Confirmed

"Say what now?!" Raph shrieked, with ultimate fury.

"What?" asked Donnie, in complete shock.

"When?" asked Leo, utterly disturbed.

"I happened to be eavesdropping at this warehouse where the Kraang gather around and Lukas was with them and made this deal that they're gonna follow Rocky's every move with some flying Kraang droids wherever he goes and send some pictures to send for Lukas to use against him on his Spacehook to humiliate him." Casey replied.

Raph was dumbfounded and disturbed to know that Lukas is going to this extent to do some harm to Rocky and said, "This guy is completely out of his freaking mind! What gives him the right to do that?!"

"Apparently, he paid them $10 million bucks to take him down on the day of the school dance at the pizza shop." Casey answered.

Mikey became totally offended the fact that someone's gonna ruin something at a pizza shop and just said, "That's totally uncool, dude! Why does something bad happens at a pizza shop? It's like the best place in the world!"

Donnie slapped Mikey on the back of his head, apparently very annoyed and said, "Mikey, can you think about something else other than pizza?"

"And to make it worse...if the Kraang droid even sees Rocky with you guys outside, it's gonna take pictures and send it to Lukas and he'll be determined to find all of us and expose that secret to the whole world with social media." April added.

"Why do people have to post everything online?" asked Leo, facepalming that logic.

"It's like the new photo album, but it's seen by millions and millions and millions of people in the globe." Rocky answered.

"We've got to stop him before he goes through with this!" Leo said, holding out his swords.

"Hold up, man! I want to take them down as much as you all want to, but we have to think about this. If we give ourselves away, the Kraang droids will snap pictures faster than a jackrabbit on Easter Sunday morning and Lukas will use that against me and post it on his social media sites. If he even gets anywhere around me at school, I will never hear the end of it." Rocky replied.

Leo seemed completely stunned by Rocky's response to remain low in the surface and although it sounds like common sense, in his mind...it's not a good enough idea to steer clear away when the Kraang are gonna follow their every move and get away with it and he said, "Well...do you have any other ideas?"

"Perhaps you should heed Rocky's words."

Splinter comes in and couldn't help but hear the entire conversation coming from his room and his face was full of concern and total awareness of how severity this situation could be if not taken lightly and said, "You have to keep yourself vigilante at all times and be very aware that if this flying Kraang droid will expose you to the world, you have to stop it at all costs."

"That might work if not for one small problem; Lukas will find us! He'll find ways to find me and use exploit me for no reason just to get me humiliated. Before long, I'll be depressed and I'll resort to cutting myself and commit suicide. I've seen too many cases like that on the news and on what happens to kids my age back in Malibu. I don't want to be one of those statistics." Rocky answered.

It literally hit home for Splinter because he's heard a lot of stories on the news while doing meditating in his room that a young kid lost his or her life by committing suicide due to online bullying and he closed his eyes for a second and holds his goatee in conflicting emotion and imagines what would've happened if he was still in human form and that would've been his own daughter or son going through that notion and how broken he would've been if that had occured.

For that mindset, Splinter totally understood what Rocky meant by not being one of those kids that takes their life just because someone humiliated them online and just cries for those families that are suffering through that loss.

"Splinter? Are you okay?" April asked.

Just then, Splinter opened his eyes for a second and realized everyone was staring at him with concern and he snapped himself out of it and said, "Yes, I'm fine. Rocky...do you mind if we start training a little later today?"

"Uh..sure. How later?" asked Rocky, raising an eyebrow at Splinter's emotions, studying what's inside his mind.

Most of Splinter's emotions range from fear, shock, grief, outrage and sorrow over this and Rocky noticed this and assumes that what he had just said made huge impact on him and Splinter only replied, "Later this afternoon."

"Sure thing." Rocky replied, never keeping his eyes off Splinter.

"If you'll all excuse me, I must meditate." Splinter replied, excusing himself to head to his room for some meditation.

As soon as Splinter left, Rocky could tell that there was something bothering Splinter and he just needed to find out what that was, but didn't want the turtles to know about it yet. However, April could tell that Rocky was concerned for Splinter as what he just said made a profound effect on him and she came to him and told him, "I think we all need to have some training."

"Yeah, I agree." Rocky answered.

* * *

Next up, a somber moment between Rocky and Splinter.


	4. Being Strong

A very poignant moment with Master Splinter as he contemplates on hearing what young humans are going through in the news and how it deeply affects him...if his sons were in their position. One person can relate to it...as Rocky speaks up from experience.

* * *

Chapter 4: Being Strong

At Splinter's room, he was meditating very peacefully, but with a heavy heart because of the fact that his sons will be exposed by not only the Kraang droids, but also with Rocky's rival to use it for personal gain to humiliate him and that really bothers him to a point where it could lead to taking his own life. That's one of those subjects he's struggling to understand why young people would just do that to themselves because life is just too precious to lose it. He could hear it on the news or watch it whenever he passes by and it just makes him not only sorrowful, but angry inside to know that no one ever did anything to prevent it from happening.

But he thinks what could've happened if that were his sons in human form and how distraught and angry he would've been to himself if he didn't see the signs closely and let it slip under the rug. He would've never forgiven himself if that happened. He opens his eyes and just panted sharply for a few seconds as he tries to get himself together. He just couldn't imagine being in those parents' shoes to know if their kids are killing themselves and he just felt like he's at a loss for words with this serious issue.

Just then, Splinter heard someone coming in the room and he said, "Enter."

"Splinter, are you okay?"

Splinter immediately recognized Rocky's voice from behind and he lets out a heavy sigh and responded, "I am fine."

Rocky didn't seem convinced that Splinter's fine and from his body language, he could tell that something's bothering Splinter way down inside of him and maybe what he said earlier might've contributed to his emotional state of mind and he asked, "Are you sure?"

This time...nothing but silence. No response from Splinter after Rocky had asked him and that confirms that something Rocky said affected him the most and Rocky was waiting for an answer from Splinter, but no word yet. Rocky blinked his eyes a couple of times and slowly walked closer towards Splinter in hopes of reaching out and he got closer towards him and finally...after 5 minutes of total silence, Splinter slowly turns to Rocky and said, "How could anyone do that to themselves?"

Rocky soon realized that he was talking about kids committing suicide so young and he answered, "Honestly...I wish I knew why people do this all the time. But the reason why? They thought that it's the only way out when they feel like they've got no one to turn to...not even their own parents. Part of the reason is that they may never understand it because they feel as if they've never been in that situation before and even if they do tell them, they say things like 'it'll pass' or 'they'll grow out of it' or the classic; 'they won't mess with you'. It still doesn't help them get over it and they resort to different outlets to cope with it; cutting themselves, depression, loss of interaction, low self-esteem, shutting down and making themselves feel and look like they're nothing. And when the torment gets worse and worse...then they'll take their own lives as their final resort to make the issue go away. But what it leaves behind; families taking the loss really hard and it leaves them asking why they'd do it."

After Splinter heard how it happens, he just couldn't picture if that were one of his sons doing something like that and he asked, "Why would anyone do something horrible like that?"

"Well...the person that torments them online for no reason; they're either psychos or have a lot of stress in their lives. Many of those range from breakups, divorces, loss of a loved one or a close friend, dealing with an illness or an addiction or they've been bullied themselves so they want to see what it's like to be the bully and see if they can take advantage of people who think they're more vulnerable than you are." Rocky answered.

Splinter blinked his eyes for a second as he starts getting more answers on how things like that happen and as Rocky explains, Splinter can tell that he's either been through it or has heard about it too as he continues to elaborate.

"In this day and age with them online sites and those smartphones...which I call stupid-phones if they do all that bullying and carrying on...it gets way worse. Random people just leave a nasty comment or get creative with pictures of you or someone else and use it against you for all the world to see. Sadly, if it's up there, you can't remove it. You can delete it all you want, but someone's gonna see it and use it to their advantage to bring attention and make snarky, disgusting, hateful comments. I mean...they've really got nothing else better to do than torture innocent people who didn't deserve to go through dumb stuff like that." Rocky replied.

"I see...I just cannot believe that all of them would do something like that." Splinter responded, with a hint of frustration.

Rocky could relate to that as well and he said, "I know. It's a very heavy thing to go through."

"How do you know so much about this?" asked Splinter.

Rocky wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, but he also knows first-hand of how it all goes down with situations like this from a personal perspective. So he looks at Splinter in the eye and replied, "Back in Malibu, I've had friends kill themselves because they've been picked on before; both face-to-face bullying and cyberbullying. They just felt so much depression and a sense of hopelessness like they felt trapped and that they have no one to turn to. You could just see the signs of how their emotional state of mind becomes when one gets picked on too much. They hang themselves with a rope, jump off a bridge and shoot themselves in the head with a gun, just to put an end to it."

Splinter was definitely shocked when he heard the last reason to shoot themselves with a gun and asked, "Why? What would trigger them to do that?"

"The bully that picks on them says these words; the world would be a better place if you just killed yourself." Rocky answered.

Once again, Splinter became speechless after that answer and that must've been horrible to go through that, just because someone said it directly to their face or digital devices. Rocky sighed at this and he said, "I've lost a few friends back in Malibu from middle school through my first two years at high school and I just couldn't imagine how much pain it left their families behind."

"I just do not understand this at all." Splinter said, stroking his goatee.

"It's unjust, unfair and you can't make sense out of it. There was nothing they did to deserve that. They take everything about the person they pick on and take full advantage of them; whether it's the way they look, speak, dress, their ethnic background, disabilities, race, creed, gender, facts about their family, medical condition, gender preference...anything to use to make them feel ashamed of themselves. The reason why; because they're afraid that what's different about them will leave a huge influence on the world and in the school because they stay true to who they are while the bullies or popular cliques want everyone to follow them and do what they do, but there's always that one person that follows their own path and they see them as a social threat because one refuses to follow the crowd and set their own trail. They look at the one person with so much jealousy, contempt, hatred to the point where they have to eliminate the target by humiliating or bullying them. Most of them document it on their phone by taking pictures of filming it...which doesn't even seem entertaining. It's a problem that happens everywhere and it affects people in every single way and it'll keep going unless someone says 'we're gonna do something about it'. They just keep picking at you and picking at you until there's nothing left to pick on or move onto the next person to be picked on." Rocky explains.

"I cannot imagine my sons going through the same thing your friends went through. If that had happened, I would never forgive myself and I feel that I had failed them." Splinter said, his head lowering down.

"Hey...it's not that easy to go through something like that, but no matter what anyone says about you, you can't let anyone dictate who you are or make you change something about yourself. I mean, one person doesn't like you for many reasons...like, so what? That's their problem, not yours. All you have to do is keep your head up, keep moving forward and just remain true to yourself." Rocky answered.

Splinter could tell that Rocky's profound wisdom on what he elaborated puts him at ease and was amazed on how much truth has resonated at such a young age, which surprised him the most. He then asked, "How old are you?"

"16." Rocky answered.

"16...and you have a lot of philosophy at such a young age." Splinter said, blown away.

Rocky nods his head at this and he said to him, "Sometimes when you get older, you learn a few things...but the good thing about it is that you take everything you've experienced or witnessed and turn something so tragic into a beautiful thing. Sure, I ain't the Hollywood boy or even one of them popular kids, but you know what? I'm still me and I'm not gonna change anything about myself just because someone don't like it. So...don't bear other's burdens on your shoulders."

Splinter could tell that Rocky's words made some sense and it gains so much truth that he couldn't even think of something wise to say and it's like he's the student and Rocky's the master. Splinter smiled at this and said, "You are the shining light of a darkest shadow."

"Thanks, Splint." Rocky replied, with a smile.

Rocky got himself up and left Splinter's room quietly and as Rocky left, Splinter could sense something special about Rocky that he's never seen before...aside from training. Splinter went back to meditating...but this time in peace knowing that the conversation he had with Rocky helped him get through with dealing with the unfair society in the world they're living underneath.

'Rocky is a very special soul.' Splinter thought to himself.

* * *

Tugging at the heart. Stay tuned!


	5. Seeing the Turtles at Work

Rocky gets to see how the turtles do their awesome ninja skills!

* * *

Chapter 5: Seeing the Turtles At Work

Merely 2 hours pass as everyone gathers around Splinter's room as Rocky gets to see how the turtles excel well on their training skills and from the looks of it, Rocky couldn't be any more amazed and awestruck on how radical their moves look and studies some of them very carefully in order to improve his training skills and incorporate them into his own. He watches Leo and Raph spar with each other with their weapons as Raph tries to beat Leo at his own game with a little bit of punching, kicking and tackling him with his sais while Leo dodges and makes a very flawless move while ducking and dodging as he sparred with Raph.

Rocky couldn't help but secretly film this with his little glasses with a small camera on the front parts, so he can learn from them and incorporate those as he does his own practice run at the rooftop of his house, hoping that no Kraang droid cameras are flying somewhere to spy on him. As they see both turtles sparring, he also sees raph getting completely frustrated that Leo's taking in the victory as he tries to attack him with full force, but Leo gets the upper hand as the final round results into Leo giving Raph a swift kick to the shell, causing him to fall down to the ground.

Raph gets up, obviously seething from the fact that Leo defeated him and just wanted to thrash him down, but Rocky said to Raph, "Pretty impressive."

Raph grunts in response as he sat back down between Casey and Rocky while Leo sits next to April and they see Mikey and Donnie walk in to spar with each other and as Splinter gave them the go, Donnie begins sparring with Mikey with his staff as Mikey swings his chucks around to tackle back, but Donnie's got other plans for him. Donnie sticks his staff to the ground as he swings his body around and slams Mikey down with his feet. As Mikey gets slugged down by Donnie, Mikey quickly got back up on his feet and swings his chucks around as the two keeps sparring each other.

Rocky couldn't keep his eyes off of their moves any second because it's like watching poetry come to life and how they managed to do their flips, punches, kicks and multiple amounts of martial arts moves like they're executed so perfectly. Mikey keeps taunting Donnie by making those facial expressions to make Donnie tick, in which Donnie responds by sparring with Mikey by kicking him down, but Mikey made a few attempts to outsmart his brother by shoving his entire body inside his shell and patiently waits to see what happens next and then...as Donnie keeps his guard up, Mikey sneaks over and grabs ahold of Donnie's staff and then use it against him as he knocks him in the head.

Some of the others were surprised by this move Mikey made and as he got himself back where he is, he looked at a very knocked out Donnie and said, "Never underestimate Michaelangelo, dude."

"How did you do that?" Rocky asked, completely blown away.

"Yeah, how did you do that, Mikey?" Raph asked, as well.

Mikey lets out a very sly chuckle and responded, "I'll never tell."

"Well...whatever you just did, a very good attempt, Michaelangelo." Splinter said, obviously impressed.

"Thanks, sensei." Mikey said, bowing to him.

Rocky captured all of those movements on his eye glasses camera and as he pulls them off and puts it in his pocket, he asked them, "So...what else do you guys do? Besides train underneath a sewer?"

"Well...from what we're gonna show you, you're gonna have to come with us to the surface." Leo answered.

That answer immediately made Rocky very nervous about that, due to the fear of having them be exposed by the droid army cameras and asked, "In the surface?"

* * *

Sounds like there's more work from the turtles that Rocky's gonna see! Stay tuned!


	6. Turtles Exercising and Spying

And Rocky sees the turtles do what they do best...and see what Lukas is up to.

* * *

Chapter 6: Turtles Exercising and Spying

On the outskirts of New York City, the turtles all start running and jumping through rooftops of buildings throughout the neighborhood and Rocky was completely amazed to see them do stuff like that and he couldn't imagine doing the same things they're doing because he could break his leg, neck, hand or every sorts of bones in his body to keep up with the turtles. Rocky chuckled at this and asked, "How do these guys do it?"

"That's a good question. I tried to catch up with them, but I'm not that fast like that." April replied.

April, Rocky and Casey just followed them as the turtles jumped and ran through every single rooftop they can while keeping their guard up as a flying Kraang droid could spy on them any moment now and they'd take pictures of the turtles and send it to Lukas along with a picture of Rocky with Casey and April and use it to take full advantage of them for revenge against Rocky all for the fact that the school dance will never be held at his penthouse apartment. As the turtles kept exercising, Leo has to keep in mind for the flying Kraang droids coming their way and he told them, "Keep your guards up, just in case any Kraang droids come flying in."

"And if they do, we'll be ready." Raph said, with a very confident smirk on his face.

Rocky was anxious to be out in the open because knowing that Lukas is gonna be on his tail any minute makes him more self-aware of his surroundings and April could sense a bit of anxiety in him and said, "Just relax. I'm sure Lukas is back in his rich house."

"And besides...if he does come here again, I'll be ready to give him a hard knock with my hockey sticks." Casey said, with a smirk.

Rocky is a little unsure about a big confrontation between Lukas and Casey because it might end badly and he said, "Are you sure you can handle him? This guy is rich than Midas. His family might have some lawyers that might sue you for misconduct, pain and suffering, punitive damages, malicious mischief, negligence, property damage, emotional distress, harassment and assault."

"I don't care. He harassed us first. If I had a bunch of money, I would sue him for whatever the heck you just said with those charges and all." Casey added.

"Or...you could be a lawyer." Rocky added.

"Nah, I could never be a lawyer because I really don't give a crap about boring speeches and dressing up in suits. That's just not me, man." Casey pointed out.

"Yeah...but lawyers get to argue and make a bunch of money if they win the case." April stated.

Casey paused for a second and although he doesn't care much about the process, he does like money a lot and he said, "Sounds tempting. But I'd rather be a hockey player instead...so I can make a lot of money."

"You know who you're sounding like right now?" asked Rocky, raising his eyebrow.

Casey paused for a second and figured out that he's sounding like Lukas and he grunts in embarrassment as he realizes that and said, "Sorry about that. I guess I got too into my head."

"It's cool. And really, I don't blame you for taking Lukas down. I would've done the same thing too...except I don't really do anything like that." Rocky replied.

"Why not?" asked Casey.

"Because I don't do that back in California." Rocky answered.

Casey sighed in a slight amount of annoyance because of that quote and said, "Dude...this is New York City. It's every warrior for himself out there. It's either make it or break it."

Meanwhile, the turtles keep on jumping all around the buildings, swinging on ropes attached to sorts and do some serious flips to gain a whole lot of exercise and soon enough, they stopped for a second to take a little bit of a breather as Casey, April and Rocky catch up with them as they climbed on the one rooftop with the turtles and as they were standing, Rocky was still amazed at they managed to keep up with that kind of energy that they have and asked, "How do you guys get so good at this?"

"Training. When you live in a sewer for 15 years and do nothing but train, but finally go above the surface, you take advantage of it." Leo replied.

"That's amazing." Rocky added.

Not long afterwards, Casey spots a black van along with a sports car coming to the warehouse, parked across the side and out comes several Kraang droids and Lukas coming out of the vehicles and Casey said, "Hey, guys...look at this."

April, Rocky and the turtles walk by to see what's going on and they see the Kraang army coming into the warehouse and Lukas is close behind with them carrying huge amount of boxes and Rocky's kinda curious to see what's in those boxes and asked, "What are they carrying?"

"Let's take a closer look without getting caught." Leo whispered.

"Or...we can use my portable telescope." Rocky said, bringing out of his hoodie pocket.

Rocky puts in the little device to the ground as he presses the remote button and it quietly transforms to a big telescope...which both stunned and amazed the turtles and even made Donnie a little bit jealous and thought to himself, 'How come I don't have a telescope like that?'

"That might work." Leo said, still amazed.

Rocky takes a look at what they're up to with that telescope and got a better view of what's Lukas doing with the Kraang droids and he sees them fixing up some Kraang droid cameras to start spying on Rocky's every move and expose the turtles to send evidence to Lukas if possible and just then, Lukas brought in some back-up posse out of his sports car and as they meet up, Lukas gave each of them $60 million to assist in the job and Rocky wasn't familiar with any of them, but he knew that there was something bad coming from this.

"What do you see?" asked Donnie.

"Lukas is bringing in some people I don't even recognize and just gave them a huge amount of money." Rocky replied.

"Money? How much?" asked April, in complete shock and confusion.

"Looks like each of them are $60 million. The question is; where did he find them, why is Lukas paying them and what are their purposes?" asked Rocky.

And just then, the Kraang droids brought in multiple canisters in a box and almost immediately, the turtles and April have familiarized by what's in there and April gasped in shock and said, "Mutagen."

"Muta-what-now?" asked Rocky, looking at April with confusion.

"Mutagen. The Kraang droids are carrying boxes of mutagen into the truck." April answered.

"Can someone clue me in on this? What the heck is mutagen?" asked Rocky.

"Mutagen's this huge substance that's locked in a canister and it'll turn anyone and anything into a mutant." Donnie answered.

"So...in order words, everything turns into a mutant if this mess gets to someone or something?" asked Rocky, trying to make sense of all this.

"That's right." Leo answered.

Rocky needs to get to know much more about this and with that in mind, he suggested to the guys, "We really need to get more information, but we have to be totally discreet."

"Discreet?" asked Mikey, in a confused look on his face.

"Keeping ourselves on the down-low." Rocky replied.

"Ohh...why didn't you say that before?" asked Mikey.

All the turtles, plus Rocky, Casey and April looked at him as if he had just asked the dumbest question he ever asked and Leo sighed in exasperation and said, "Let's just go."

* * *

There's more...Stay tuned!


	7. The Hit Posse

And here is how Lukas' plan goes completely insane...going so far as to hire someone to harm Rocky.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Hit-Posse

At the warehouse, all the Kraang droids were busy setting up the camera installed into their flying droids so they can spy on Rocky and implanted a GPS tracking device so they can see where Rocky is at all times for a full report for Lukas, as well as where the turtles are as well to get better exposed as well...whether or not Rocky is associated with them. As the Kraang were at work, Casey, April, Rocky and the turtles snuck into the warehouse without anyone else knowing and as they crept slowly, they could hear Lukas talking with some of those random posse and he's got an army full of hardened rich guys his age.

"...and I gotta tell you, this guy is trying to destroy something that I built for that school. My popularity is on the line right now and if I don't do something about it, my reputation as the most popular rich kid in school is down the drain. He needs to be stopped!" Lukas exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table.

Some of the other posse were curious about this and one of them asked, "What do you know about him?"

"He says he's from California, but he sounds like he's country. Country people are the utmost disgusting, poorest creatures to ever walk the world. They have no room or class in the high-society lifestyle. I need to save the school from falling under his country-hick spell. He may be from California, but he doesn't fit popularity standards at all. I have zero tolerance for losers." Lukas added.

As soon as the turtles heard everything Lukas said, it definitely shows the kind of incompetence and discriminatory pride he's got and Leo whispered, "I don't like this guy."

"So...what do we have to do?" asked another posse.

Lukas was curious to see what they have in store and wanted to know what he's getting himself into, so he asked, "You guys have weapons?"

Just then, some of the posse brought in some goods; guns, knives, arrows, uzi's, pepper spray, mace, poison, mallets, rifle guns, machine guns, swords, daggers, tazers, stun guns, holsters and many amounts of weapons that will make even the most experienced armed guard flabbergasted with every single weapons made available and Lukas was dead-set amazed by all the toys right in front of him and Lukas rubs his hands anticipation and excitement and said, "Now...that's what I'm talking about."

"What are some that strikes your fancy?" asked one posse member.

Lukas looks at each sight of weapons to see which ones would be perfect to use for Rocky on the day of the dance and he looks through them and few of them piqued his interest until he saw only four; the tazer, pepper spray, machine guns and a sword and once he looked at those weapons, he was drawn more towards the pepper spray, tazer and a machine gun and he lets out a smile and said, "Yes...I think these are the ones that I will use."

Casey and April's jaw dropped to the floor once they figured out Lukas' intent with those weapons and the puzzles started to come together as it dawned on them that Lukas is bringing in those weapons of choice to do some actual harm towards Rocky for revenge. Their rivalry just went from serious to complete chaotic that it's gonna lead to this point where Lukas is gonna harm him.

"Yeah. The machine gun is definitely the weapon of choice for you guys to kill Rocky on the day of the dance." Lukas replied.

And then...it all turned from Lukas' plan to kill Rocky to letting someone kill Rocky for him and Casey's stemming reaction shifted within a matter of 10 seconds; shock, disgust, anger, disbelief and outrage that someone as low like Lukas would commit this type of stupidity and have someone do it for him and April was completely disgusted...and so are the turtles.

"Unbelievable." Casey whispered.

As soon as Rocky overheard Lukas' intent, he just knew that his days might be numbered and that their so-called rivalry just went serious with dangerous intent and he whispered, "He's really gonna kill me."

"Over a school dance switch? So ridiculous." Casey whispered back.

"So...how come the Kraang's gonna be involved?" asked Raph.

Unbeknownst to the guys, the flying Kraang droid flew up in the warehouse with the camera attached, making sure it's tested for every little detail...and what it captured shows that the turtles, plus April, Casey and Rocky were in hiding...yet they can't hide from being on camera. It flew past them and Mikey sorta had an odd feeling and asked, "Dudes, do you get the feeling that someone's watching us?"

Raph thought it might've been one of Mikey's insane ideas on his head and he sighed with exasperation and said, "Mikey...there's no one here to spy on us."

Rocky, however...kinda had a gut feeling about what if someone had already knew where they were and he said, "I might give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe someone knows we're here and we don't know it."

"Don't tell me you're siding with him." Donnie said, in total disbelief.

Rocky then sees a random Kraang flying droid with a camera hovering over where they're at and he said, "I wouldn't if there's not a camera over our heads."

With a quick glance, Raph looks over and sees one flying Kraang droid with a camera right in front of them and that confirms that it's here and he grunts in frustration that they're being spotted. Luckily, Lukas is able to take their business to the next room and sort out the details even further of Rocky's murder.

Raph immediately throws his sai over the droid camera as it disfunctions and falls to the ground, electricity crackling and he quietly walks over and retrieves the sai out of the camera and the others were dumbstruck by how they're spying. April groans as she receives a strong prescence somewhere and Leo immediately rushed to her and asked, "What is it?"

"Guys...we should leave now." April answered.

"Why?" asked Rocky.

Soon enough, they got caught by the Kraang robots armed with guns and right away, shots were being fired as they all made a huge escape from the warehouse and kept running until they hit an alleyway, safe and sound. Leo looks over to see if the coast was clear and he lets out a sharp exhale and said, "We're good."

Rocky is still stunned with the fact that Lukas is gonna kill him, out of envy and vengance and he can't even begin to comprehend on how this is gonna turn out, nor how he's gonna tell it to his parents, new friends and his siblings. Donnie could tell that Rocky is completely scared out of his mind and he said, "You okay?"

"My so-called rival is really out to kill me. What do you think?" asked Rocky, completely distraught.

"We will not let that happen. If this guy wants a fight, he's gonna get one." Donnie said, with a hint of determination.

"Yeah, he'll think twice before messing with you because if they mess with you, they're gonna have to deal with us first." Casey said, very serious.

Rocky was very amazed to see how much loyalty these guys have and he's never had anyone stand up for him before and he smiled and said, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem, man." Raph said, with a smile.

Meanwhile, Lukas and company were finishing out the details of this move and with an evil smile, Lukas is looking forward to his 'popular kid revenge day' when he hears the three words; 'Rocky is dead' and cannot wait to see his wish come true as him and his posse shook hands as the deal becomes confirmed. Lukas thought to himself, 'This is gonna be one day that Rocky will never forget...because it'll be his last day in New York City.'

The Kraang drove across parts of New York City with boxes full of canisters of mutagen in tow and while making the trek, the ride got completely bumpy and with a few moves across the road, there's one big bump onto the road and that's where one canister of mutagen got thrown off the back of the truck and onto the roadway.

As it lays there on the highway, Rocky's dad was driving around the road with some groceries on the trunk and in parts of the front seat and backseat and as he was driving, he noticed a huge canister in front of him and he stopped the car, got out of his car to see what that is and by the time he looked at it, he's never seen anything like that before.

"What the heck is this? Some sort of free hair gel or something?" asked Rocky's dad, looking at the container.

Rocky's dad had no idea what that really is, but without any sense of suspicion, he brought it to his car and puts it in the front seat as he drove his way back home and said, "Looks like today's my lucky day. Looking forward to try on some of hat new hair gel so I can surprise my sugar honey."

* * *

And that so-called hair gel Rocky's dad picked up is mutagen! Stay tuned to see what happens next!


	8. Notifying Lukas

And Lukas receives some news! News that he does not want to hear...

* * *

Chapter 8: Notifying Lukas

Back at the warehouse, Lukas became satisfied with the deal he made with his new gang of posse to do the job to take out Rocky and kill him on the day of the school dance at the pizzeria to end him for good as his personal revenge and he looks at them and asked, "How fast can you take him down?"

"Like a quick-speed bullet." another gang member replied.

"Excellent! That Rocky will never see this coming! that will show him what happens when you mess with Lukas' popularity turf." Lukas said, with a very evil smirk.

Just then, the Kraang army came over towards Lukas and the rest of his followers and the Kraang droid said, "Sir, we have infiltrated some very bad news that there has been someone sneaking into our secret warehouse that has been kept secret."

"Okay...speak English please and tell me who snuck in." Lukas replied, getting very serious.

"We have captured something on our droid camera that we thought you might want to see should you see it." another Kraang droid explains.

What was left over of the broken flying Kraang camera droid reveals to Lukas that there were several intruders spying in and from the looks of it, Lukas was surprised to find that they caught April, Casey and Rocky...which already spells more revenge than anything, but another look on the picture shows four more individuals in which he does not recognize, but are completely stunned to learn of their appearance.

"What the heck...?" Lukas said, in a surprised cock-eyed look.

"Those intruders are the ones that they call themselves the turtles. We think that they are also assisting into stopping the take down on the human that is named Rocky." another Kraang droid stated.

Suddenly, the puzzles started to come together that in his mind; Rocky, along with April and Casey are gonna sabotage everything Lukas just planned and that's one plot that he refuses to allow it to happen and as far as the picture goes, Lukas said, "Let me have the picture. This will be the humiliation exposure of a lifetime."

* * *

Uh-oh! Stay tuned for more!


	9. Trying to Stay Cool

The effects on nearly being exposed by Lukas is still on Rocky's mind...but he's got another issue to face.

* * *

Chapter 9: Trying to Stay Cool

Back at home, Rocky was laying down on his bed, still numb and very shaken up by the fact that Lukas is out to kill him...not only that, but to have someone kill him for Lukas, in addition to being spied on by the Kraang's flying camera droid to watch his every move in case Lukas goes after him. He can't even wrap his mind around the fact that his life is hanging in the balance and even worse...how will he even tell anyone about this? He knows he can't tell this to his parents and his family because they'd freak out and that they wouldn't believe in such things like; Kraang droids and mutant turtles. It'd be too much too much for them to wrap around their heads until things make sense.

He's trying so hard to keep calm about this, but knowing how far Lukas would go so far to keep his popularity crown from Rocky is really hard to remain calm about. Rocky wasn't intent to be popular in the first place since moving to New York City and he doesn't care for being the popular kid. All he wanted to do is just get through school life and learn so much about the world. And so far...those events he occurred were just a pop-up surprise and challenges along the way.

Rocky sighed deeply as he felt the need to just get all of those experiences he got into recently on paper as he stands up, picks up his journal and a pen and starts writing how everything happened today and days before affected him in the deepest way.

After writing for 10 minutes, he sets down his journal and pen as he keeps thinking about what will happen next and he closes the blinds down in case a Kraang droid camera comes close to the window and spy on him. He then pulls out his guitar and starts strumming a couple of strings for a couple of minutes. 10 minutes into playing guitar, he notices his father standing there and he said, "Hey, dad."

"Hey, son. You good?" asked Rocky's dad.

"I guess so." Rocky replied, with a sigh.

Rocky's dad could tell something's up with his son and he comes over towards him and asked, "You sure? Sounds like something's bothering you."

Rocky wasn't sure how to tell his dad about everything he's experienced within the first two weeks of being in New York City and what he's faced with just today with news hitting him so hard and fast. He looks at his dad and said, "Nothing's bothering me, dad. Just...I'm just a little tired from last night."

"Staying up late again?" asked Rocky's dad.

"Yeah, stayed up till like...12:30 in the morning." Rocky replied.

Rocky's dad nodded his head at that because on one hand, Rocky does seem tired, but there's also something that Rocky's not telling him about. One to not get into too much detail, he said, "Maybe you should get some sleep tonight. Now you know...if there's anything else you need to tell me, just let me know."

"Yes, sir." Rocky replied.

"All right. By the way, I've found this on the street. Looks like some sort of hair gel or something. Whatever it is, must be one of those new gels that make your hair all shiny and whatnot." Rocky's dad said, showing Rocky that huge canister.

Once Rocky looked at the canister, he became immediately familiarized with that it actually is and asked, "Where'd you find that?"

"On the street. I'm guessing some truck must've dropped one of them after they drove past some pothole. This will definitely surprise your mother when I try this on. Matter of fact, I'm gonna try it on when I get ready for that dance next Saturday." Rocky's dad commented.

What Rocky's dad didn't know that what he's got is actually mutagen and with Rocky witnessing this, he lets out an uneasy chuckle and said, "Yeah...that will surprise mom."

Rocky's dad walked off and Rocky could not believe that his dad got mutagen in his house and he has no idea how crazy that stuff will be and he immediately ran out of the room and caught up with his dad and said, "Hey...um, about that hair gel...you might want to keep it where no one could get to it. Just...keep it off limits for anyone."

Rocky's dad rose his eyebrow on what Rocky meant by that, but quickly realized that anyone could get a hold of this hair gel and said, "No problem, son. I'll put it in my secret hair gel compartment with the lock. That way, no one can know it's there."

"Good call, dad." Rocky said, with a thumbs-up.

As Rocky heads back to his room, he did a good thing on keeping the mutagen away from everyone in the house...but still worries about the effects that will have should Rocky's dad places it on his hair and turn into a mutant. Rocky groans at this and said, "This is bad..."

* * *

Sounds like trouble! You'll see what Rocky's dad 'hair gel' really does to him! Stay tuned!


	10. Even More Problems

More problems lie ahead for Rocky...

* * *

Chapter 10: Even More Problems

By the time school came around, Rocky's trying to push past the shocking news that Casey broke that Saturday about Lukas is coming after him, pursuing the rich kid's revenge against him. He lets out a huge nervous sigh as he rode his skateboard to school and as he made his way there, he sees Ashton, Darryl, Vinny, Max, Markie and Tucker catching up with him with their boards as well and being around them is just what he needs; hanging out with his new friends. Ashton looks up at Rocky and said, "So...what's been up with ya, man?"

"Oh, you know...stuff." Rocky replied, not giving some stuff away.

"Man, I can't wait for this weekend. This pizza party dance is gonna be one that everyone will remember." Tucker said, completely stoked up.

Rocky lets out a nervous chuckle about something else happening on the day of the dance and said, "I'm pretty sure this will be one for the history books."

"Dude...you're gonna be a legend here." Vinny said, very amazed.

Rocky didn't want to think about that title of being a legend just because of a party that's gonna be thrown at his dad's pizzeria. He just needed to be as he is and be happy with who he is. He could care less about being the popular kid and just be a normal kid...something that even Lukas himself is very blind to see his point across and he said, "You guys...I'm flattered, but I'm no legend."

"Come on, man. This is gonna be one party that no one will turn down going to. As a matter of fact, everyone on Pimpstagram and Spacehook are all looking forward to this party. Says so on your dad's pizzeria Spacehook page." Darryl said, showing Rocky the social media flyer for the party.

As Rocky looks at the flyer on the page, he sees a record set of comments, likes and mashtags involving this dance party and he was surprised to see that millions of people are talking about, particularly ones from Roosevelt High School. As amazed and awestruck as that looks, there's still lingering fear that someone might crash the party and he looks at them and said, "I hope Lukas doesn't screw this up."

"Lukas ain't on the guest list, man. He's probably the one guy in this school that ain't gonna crash this party." Ashton responded.

"If he did crash the party, I'll give him something to crash about." Vinny said, with a hint of commitment.

Soon enough, they all kept going as they see Casey's bike coming from behind alongside April following and everyone greeted both of them as they greeted them back as they caught up with them and Ashton said, "C.J.! What's up, man?"

"Not a lot, Ashton. How goes?" asked Casey.

Ashton chuckled excitedly and replied, "I'm getting ready to cut up the dance floor this weekend."

April seemed a little confused with that term and Rocky elaborated it for her by saying, "It means take over the dance floor. Bringing in so many dance moves that it'll get exhausted."

"Right. I thought you'd actually cut the dance floor in pieces." April said, now understand what that means.

Ashton chuckled slightly at the joke and said, "I guess that Southern guy in me is still intact."

Just then, they saw a black sports car driving pass and once it stops, the window goes down and revels Lukas' face with some black sunglasses and Lukas turns around and sees the gang there and he said, "Well...if it isn't the geeks and queens of New York City."

"Well, if it ain't Mr. High and Mighty like a freaking Midas, rolling up in this snobby clunker." Ashton responded, with a counterattack.

Lukas scoffs at this as he keeps looking directly at the others and said, "So...you guys are walking in these filthy streets instead of riding in a much fabulous $20,000 car like I have right here? You'd wish you'd be like me."

"Man, if we were like you, we would trade in that stupid expensive car for something less than millions." Darryl added.

Rocky sighed in annoyance due to Lukas' incompetent rich pride spewing all over and he voluntarily steps in, with an agenda to keep the peace and said, "Dude...what's your problem?"

"My problem? You showing your face in this school and stealing my shine on having that school dance in my parents' apartment. It would've been 10 times better than your disgusting pizzeria." Lukas said, showing huge amounts of jealousy.

"And it would've been 10 times more boring if we were invited there." Tucker said.

Lukas scoffs at them once again and just lowered his sunglasses and said, "So? I wouldn't have invited you broke losers anyway. You're not a part of my popular quota anyway."

Casey steps in and said to Lukas, "And we're cool with that. Because your popular quota are people who think they're better than anyone else and just like to make people like us feel bad about ourselves and want to see our self-esteem get lower. That's just straight-up pathetic."

"Shut up, Jones. I can't even udnerstand ugly, big headed, half-toothless loser language." Lukas said, taking a shot at Casey's missing front teeth.

April diffused any sorts of tension that may occur more and she said, "Lukas, why don't you just leave us alone?"

"Because I'm not gonna sit back and watch the dorks take over this party. Watch your step, Rocky." Lukas replied, glaring directly at Rocky.

With that, Rocky puts his shades on and gave everyone the middle finger as he drove off, leaving the others fuming a little bit and Vinny was the most ticked off and said, "If this was Brooklyn, he definitely would've slept with the fishes."

"Who does that loser think he is? He's a loser if he calls us a loser." Ashton responded.

"Well...no worries, Rocko. If this guy tries to crash this party, we'll make sure he doesn't crash another one." Vinny said, defending Rocky.

Rocky chuckled nervously at this and he replied, "Thanks."

A couple of minutes went by and as Ashton, Vinny, Darryl and Tucker went to their classes, Rocky turned to Casey and April and he said, "We have bigger problems than this."

"What kind of problem?" asked April, very concerned.

Rocky took a deep breath, turned to both of them and asked, "Remember the mutagen the Kraang droids packed up in that truck?"

"Yeah. What about it?" asked April.

"Well...one of them canisters got dropped off and was left in the street. It wasn't broken in any way, but my dad picked it up and brought it to our house." Rocky replied.

Both April and Casey's jaws dropped in shock as they heard that Rocky's dad got the canister of mutagen in the house and April asked, "Why would he bring mutagen in the house?"

"He thought that it's some new form of hair gel or something." Rocky answered.

"How is he gonna find out that it's not hair gel?" asked Casey.

Rocky sighed heavily at this and he doesn't even know how to tell his dad about this and said, "I don't know. But he has to know somehow. But even if I did, he wouldn't believe it."

* * *

So what happens now? Stay tuned!


	11. Rivalry to a Head

And this is where Lukas' rivalry for Lukas comes to a boiling point...

* * *

Chapter 11: Rivalry to a Head

During school, Rocky walks around the hallway on his way to his next class when he sees mostly everyone greeting him and telling them how excited they are to go to the pizzeria for the school dance and saying that he's saved them from boredom and Rocky didn't know how to respond to this overwhelming amount of positive vibe he got from the students, but he just remained as humble as he can and just then, a few girls captured his eye and when they waved at him and he waved back at them in the most friendly way possible, some of them were giggling and whispering amongst themselves about Rocky.

"He's so cute!"

"He's like the superhero of our school!"

"There's something about his accent that turns me on so much. I don't know where he's from, but his voice makes my heart burn up than a New York hot dog stand."

Rocky had no idea that those girls had a crush on him and while he's flattered, it's not a big deal for him and soon enough, more girls were saying 'hello' to Rocky, which is something he never even anticipated. He just went about his business and caught up with Casey, April and Irma and said, "Hey, guys."

"Sup, Rocky? Heard you're quite the ladies man." Casey said, with a very studly look on his face.

Rocky chuckled softly as if he does not know what Casey meant by that, but once he realized it was about those girls that walked by and said hello to him, he didn't even know how to react, but Casey could tell that the girls were all over him like magnets. Casey chuckled and said, "Bet you'll dance with some of them."

Irma scoffs at Casey's remarks and said, "That is just the most disgraceful thing you've ever said."

Casey got slightly annoyed by Irma's comment on that and figured that it was just unnecessary and asked, "I wasn't even talking to you."

"Yeah, but you do realize that you're trying to instill many offensive statements about us girls into the new kid's head?" Irma asked.

Rocky didn't want this situation to escalate and he said, "It's okay. It's not that offensive. I'm just very flattered and humbled by the attention."

"You are? You're not completely weirded out?" asked April.

"A little, but I'm cool with it. I just have to be as gracious as I can be." Rocky answered.

In the midst of the conversation, Lukas noticed a huge surge of jealousy reach up to a new level of his hatred for Rocky with the sight of seeing several girls coming over to him and say hi to him. He just had this mentality vision in his head that that would've been him and that he would have girls say hi to him instead of Rocky.

"Why does he get all the attention? Why should they go to his stupid party at that tacky pizzeria place instead of my parents' awesome $5.2 million penthouse apartment?" Lukas said, muttering to himself.

"Because we don't care for expensive stuff."

Lukas turned around and saw Irma, April, Casey and Rocky behind him and all eyes were on Rocky as he made a very menacing glare directed at him and said, "I saw you with those girls. You trying to steal my spotlight from them?"

"I wasn't stealing your spotlight, dude. All they did was just say hi to me and that's it. I don't know why you're making a big deal out of this." Rocky said, in the most calm way possible.

Furious, Lukas grabbed him by the shirt collar and then slammed him to a locker with a clenched fist and said, "You ruined my social life! Ever since you came here, you've been stealing the popular throne from me and you're gonna regret the day you ever did! When me and my crew get through with you this Saturday, I swear I'm gonna..."

Then, Lukas paused himself after almost accidentally revealing his plot to knock out Rocky in front of Irma, Casey and April as well as Darryl, Brandon, Tucker, Vinny, Markie, Max, Ashton, Seth, Morris, Troy, Jason, Raisuke, Luiz and Tai Zin while they walked over to see what's going and got shocked and appalled by Lukas nearly spitting out his intention.

"What crew?" asked Irma, confusedly.

Lukas panted furiously as he lets Rocky go and just straight-up stared at all of them and said, "I'm gonna crash the party so hard, it'll make your freaking heads spin. And you, Rocky...you'd better hope that I have no weapons."

After that, he walked away from them, leaving most of them minus Casey and April very confused and shocked at what had occured and as Rocky got up, Darryl asked, "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, I'm cool." Rocky said, dusting himself off.

"What did he mean when he said that he's gonna be finished with you this Saturday?" asked Irma.

Rocky was a little bit unsure about how this came to light very quickly by Lukas' big mouth and when he looked at Casey and April, both of them gave the nod to explain what has transpired and Rocky asked, "How much do you guys want to know?"

* * *

Next chapter...the gang's reaction of Lukas' revenge against Rocky.


	12. Letting in on the Secret

And Rocky's friends reaction to Rocky's dilemma and Lukas' intentions...

* * *

Chapter 12: Letting in on the Secret

Sometime after school, Rocky, Casey and April were sitting on the front steps of the school alongside Irma, Darryl, Brandon, Morris, Seth, Tucker, Troy, Jason, Ashton, Vinny, Max, Markie, Luiz, Raisuke and Tai Zin listen as Rocky explains to sordid details about what culminated the rivalry to go this far, but was very careful to leave out the turtles in this subject to prevent them from freaking out any further. As soon as they hear every single description about what Lukas is up to, they were very shocked to hear how far he could actually go. Even Vinny and Markie were outraged to hear this coming from Rocky.

"...and if I don't cancel to party and take it to his stupid rich apartment, he'll actually gather up his people to kill me on the rooftop of the pizzeria as his 'punishment' for stealing his popularity spotlight. Me, April and Casey saw him making a deal with these band of troublemakers for like millions of dollars or whatever to kill me for him. I never thought that he would actually take it this far." Rocky answered.

The look on Markie's face was full of fury and utter shock when he heard the revelations that comes with it and he knew that the rough Brooklyn/Jersey attitude is coming in full force and said, "That dude has gone too far this time. Can you believe we have a soon-to-be rich murderer in our school?"

"That's a very scary thought when you think about it." Irma said, contemplating on that issue.

"If this were Mississippi, there would've been a huge throwdown between me and Lukas. He would've been knocked the crap out, straight up." Morris said, with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"All that just because he didn't get the party he wanted to have it in his new bougie apartment." Ashton added.

"The only question; what are we gonna do about this?" asked Brandon.

"If only we could do a New York City streetfight in the street next to the pizzeria, that'd teach him a lesson." Casey responded.

"You do realize that there's gonna be police patrol coming in at night, right?" asked Max.

"I agree with Casey's plan. Full-on brawl on the streets. I would pay good money to that happening." Vinny said, smirking.

Irma scoffs at this plan and said, "Typical. Don't you boys have anything else to think about besides fighting? Besides, if you wanna go after Lukas, I suggest we surround his entire penthouse with rats."

Casey shudders at that particular plan Irma has and said, "You're seriously gonna throw that idea on my face?"

"Well, it would've worked if I thought about putting on inside your pants." Irma answered back.

The very sudden thought of that made Casey both disgusted and very annoyed by Irma's comeback and said, "If you put a rat in my pants...trust me, you're not gonna like the outcome."

"Guys! Can we all focus, please? We need to find a way to stop Rocky before Lukas gets him on Saturday. We can't cancel the event at this point." April replied.

"Yeah, it has to be notified a week in advance when it comes to parties like this. Once it's planned and finalized, no room for error or cancellation." Rocky answered.

"The party's still going on this Saturday, no matter what. But when Lukas comes with his crew, we'll be ready." Seth answered.

"I think if Lukas comes in unannounced, we'll kick him out and his crew too." Markie added.

"I think we'll be security guards as we're having fun at the party." Raisuke replied.

Rocky seemed very nervous about how it's gonna go down this Saturday with the rivalry getting dangerously heated as it is now and April reached out to him and said, "Don't worry. We won't let anything happen to you."

"That's right. You got all of us." Ashton added.

"We stick together and we ain't gonna stop until the fat lady sings." Troy said.

"It's the southern mentality in us; we stand up and fight to protect our own Southern brothers and sisters." Jason agreed.

"Add in some New Yorkers as well." Vinny added.

The sheer amount of loyalty has been shown from Rocky's new friends made him that much stronger and he couldn't be any more luckier than ever and he said, "Thanks, guys. I'm starting to have a huge appreciation for New York City now."

"Trust us, you haven't seen anything yet." Casey said, with a smirk.

* * *

Looks like things are going down soon! Stay tuned!


	13. Unfollowed

And we see Lukas going in a downward spiral...in popularity.

* * *

Chapter 13: Unfollowed

Back at the penthouse apartment in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, Lukas got on his computer with mounds of pictures of Rocky that the Kraang droid captured on its camera and as he looks up, he sees pics of Rocky hanging with Casey and April along with some other friends and dug up on some other pics as well; from Rocky on a skateboard to Rocky sleeping in his room and also some other pics of him on his Spacehook and Pimpstagram page on different pics of him; on a surfboard, wearing a halloween costume, going trick or treating and other random pics to use against Rocky to make memes to humiliate him.

As he was making those memes to post on his social media to put it for the whole world to see, he logs into his Spacehook and found that tons of his followers stopped following him...which gamuts the biggest shock factor that his social media popularity has made the biggest drop where he used to have 4 million followers has dwindled down to 700,000 followers. He couldn't believe that he's being unfollowed on his Spacehook and gets to the bottom of this and as it turns out, he looks at parts of his notifications and news feed that everyone was mashtagging on Rocky's pizza dance party and his former followers are following both Rocky and the party. That definitely set him off so badly that it's getting uncontrollable.

"Unbelievable." Lukas said, in shock and anger.

He went ahead and just posted every single meme all over Spacehook, hoping that someone like like it and comment, in essence to humiliate Rocky all over the internet. As he waits for his plan to go through, he noticed that his Spacehook friends had unfriended him as a result of him posting a lot of too much pics of Rocky to humiliate him and most of the comments were not directed at Rocky, but instead...aimed at Lukas as he read the comments.

'Is there really a need to put a meme on the new kid's teddy bear?'

'Come on, dude...you couldn't think of anything else better to do?'

'Why don't you just leave this Rocky alone?'

'I'm unfollowing you right now...oops, too late.'

'You think just because you're the popular dude, you have the freaking right to find someone's picture on their profile or pictures and use them for your own personal use? I know your little game. You think that by doing this, you'll attract more followers. That ain't happening. Not now, not ever.'

As he read through the comments, he couldn't believe that so many people feel so strongly about what he's up to and comes to Rocky's defense instead...all with the mashtag Leave Rocky Alone. That trending topic became very huge as it all bleeds out into Spacehook with many people taking full on notice. He quickly gets onto his Flitter account to see if he's got billions of followers and of course...to his horror, he sees that he's got only 40,000 followers instead of 40 million. All of the memes and fleets about humiliating Rocky at the dance became a red flag for some of those followers and immediately cut ties with him.

"No...this can't be happening to me. I'm supposed to be the most popular kid in social media!" Lukas said, completely devastated.

And finally, Pimpstagram...where as he logged in on his phone, he noticed that followers went from 200 million to just 200. The smallest number when it comes to social media followers, but by far...the biggest drop ever and it seems as though Lukas has been dethroned from the crown and to his shock...people are following Rocky more on Pimpstagram with just 12 million, then on Flitter where Rocky's followers exceed 300 million and finally Spacehook to see how mnay followers and friends Rocky has gotten and to his fury and shock; 950 million.

Lukas' anger has started increasing more as his fears of having Rocky take the social popularity crown has been realized by mounds of social media and a lot of the students at Roosevelt High are stoked up about attending the party this Saturday and that enraged Lukas to a point where he just screamed out of anger and then just started throwing his things in total anger and fury as he trashed his room.

"I HATE ROCKY! I HATE THAT NO-GOOD, SPOTLIGHT STEALING, POPULAR SEEKING, DUMBASS COUNTRY BROKE HICK!" Lukas screamed at the top of his lungs.

From there on...he had reached his ultimate boiling point in regards to Rocky and now it's official...

"The bad blood has already just begun." Lukas said, holding a huge samurai sword, claiming revenge against Rocky and is gonna wage hell.

* * *

Cue the 'Bad Blood' song! Stay tuned for more!


	14. Envy Jealousy and Hate

And now...the extent of Lukas' rage against Rocky.

* * *

Chapter 14: Envy, Jealousy and Hate

During the next few days until the school dance at the pizzeria comes over, Lukas has shown huge amounts of hatred and disrespect towards Rocky and he sticks pictures of him in a diaper on his locker as well as pics of Casey and April on their lockers in hopes that they'll all get humiliated as payback for revenge, but for some odd reason...some of the students took only glances at it and didn't seem to take notice or even care about it as they were busy either talking or texting as they walk towards the halls. Rocky walks past and saw the picture of him in his locker and just shook his head with ultimate annoyance that this is all Lukas' doing and he tears it off the locker and puts it in the trash. Even after he sees it, most of the students still said 'hey' to Rocky as they walk past the halls.

Lukas took that as a shocking offense and couldn't believe that it didn't even work. He just storms off in a huff, completely frustrated by all of this. As he was walking, he saw a very fumed Casey Jones standing right in front of him, holding a picture of him as a baby in diapers. Casey's only response was just to throw it back at him and had this to say, "You're gonna lose this game, man."

"Oh, trust me on this, Jones...I'm gonna win this!" Lukas bellowed.

Casey just walked away from him to avoid any more future confrontations, but he knew that the bad blood is still getting started...

Throughout the day, all Lukas could do is glare at Rocky, never leaving his sight off of him in fits of anger and semi-rage that his intentions are to make him more miserable than ever until he gives in. Knowing that Rocky will never have the opportunity to and as his notoriety excitement for the dance is coming, he knows that he'll have to step up his game to humiliate him.

Just then, he sees some of his posse receiving some of the invitations to Rocky's party...in which he sees as a blantant betrayal towards the clique. He just felt like he had been stabbed straight to the back by his friends once he saw the invitations and as most of his clique saw a very betrayed Lukas sitting, they were quite surprised to see him very angry at him.

"Hey, Lukas." one of his posse said, holding the flyer.

Lukas had nothing to say towards them and he stood up and said, "Save it. You obviously betrayed the code; never go to a loser's party."

"Well...we didn't have a choice. The food's pretty awesome there." another clique member replied, a little hesitantly.

Lukas couldn't believe what he was hearing and it was like he got stabbed in the back even deeper and further the minute he heard that his clique went to the pizzeria...the one where the school dance is gonna be held that Saturday. Lukas grew completely furious towards them and said, "You just disrespected me with that flyer in your hands. I thought we were gonna stop him and humiliate him."

"We were...until we saw a post of you on Spacehook with a couple of guns and a comment above it that says 'Rocky...prepare to meet your end'. We didn't sign up for what you were really planning on doing." another posse member stated.

Then it hit him...they knew about his plan to kill Rocky that Saturday with an army of different posses and Lukas said, "You can be a part of it...if you rip the invites in front of Rocky. I want to see him in agony."

Most of his posse saw the real Rocky come in front of them and they started to wonder why they hung with him in the first place and from that standpoint, they refused to have anything else to do with Lukas any further and one of them said, "Lukas...we can't stand by what you're doing. It's just...wrong."

"Yeah, after we got the invites, we saw Rocky and he seemed very cool with us being here. We broke the ice and we're friends now." another one of his posse added.

Now it really made Lukas very furious and he shouted, "Friends?! With that country hick?!"

"Dude, if you would give Rocky a chance, he would..." one of them said, but got cut off by Lukas.

"Give him a chance?! Why the heck would I give that country bumpkin loser a chance?!" Lukas shouted, which captured everyone's attention.

Rocky overheard everything and he knew that this would end very dangerously and he slowly walked over to make his way to Lukas' table in hopes of calming the tense situation down while Lukas argues with his soon to be former posse friends.

"I forbid you all to say one word in his defense! You are my posse! We're supposed to uphold the status quo!" Lukas shouted back.

"But to kill Rocky?! That's not what we're gonna go for!" another posse member exclaimed.

"I said don't say a word in his freaking defense!" Lukas screamed.

"He doesn't have to. I can speak for myself." Rocky said, as he slowly makes his way over towards Lukas.

The look on Lukas' face was full of rage and hate stemming in at the same time and Rocky's look is one of calm and resolution as the two look on at each other, not knowing what the outcome is gonna come afterwards.

* * *

Having Lukas' former clique members leave Lukas triggered a huge meltdown! What comes next? You'll have to see!


	15. Bad Blood Boils

You can hear the Bad Blood song being played as you read this!

* * *

Chapter 15: Bad Blood Boils

Lukas completely looks at Rocky as he comes face to face with his threatening rival that is ready to obliterate him with everything he's got, but Rocky is never one to vow vengance against anyone. Most of the students were watching to see what could happen next; a million and one reasons would be either a fight, shouting match or anything that could cause a huge commotion to get people interested in case tension begins to mount. And the tension hits a red hot high once the two are looking at each other.

Lukas clenched his fist harder as he glared at Rocky and said, "Now you've crossed the line. You took my posse away from me! Now you're gonna pay!"

"I didn't take your posse away from you. I was surprised that they actually wanted to come to the party this weekend with an invitation." Rocky answered.

"Yeah, we just wanted to show that there's no beef between us at all. We were just doing what you told us to do." one posse member replied.

Soon enough, the entire cafeteria is on pins and needles about where this is going and just wanted to see what sorts of drama will this put on and a few of them are whipping up their phones to film the confrontation that's 'supposedly' gonna happen. Rocky was able to keep a cool head over this situation and said, "I'm not here to cause any trouble."

"Too late, you dumbstruck country hick! People like you should belong in the backwoods ghetto with torn public housing and disgusting farms! Obviously, you should've stayed away from here instead of spreading your hillbilly germs to my social status!" Lukas shouted out.

Some of Rocky's new friends took that insult very personal that Lukas is shaming people who are from the South and Morris angrily confronts Lukas and said, "Dude, who do you think you are, criticizing about who we are and where we came from? Just because we ain't in that there New York City lifestyle yet doesn't mean that we're any less true to who we are!"

"This has nothing to do you with, bucktooth peasant!" Lukas spat out.

Morris exclaimed in the deepest offense and said, "Them's fighting words, dude!"

Rocky got in between the two, realizing that it will become heated in a minute and with a calm head and demeanor, Rocky told Morris, "It ain't worth it, dude."

Morris calmed himself down slowly while Lukas is still fired up about the sudden change of his friends and popular throne and Lukas said, "I blame you for all of this. Had you not stayed out of my way or invaded my school's popular elite turf, this never would've happened and I would've had billions upon billions more followers on my social media and instead, it's been dropped because of you! You're not popular and yet people look up to you like you're the new celebrity here! I'm not gonna sit back and let a country dork like you take over everything that I have upheld for!"

"Who cares about being the popular kid in the school? You think that just because you have rich parents, a nice apartment and expensive jewelry, clothes and a car that makes you important? It's not. They're just things. I don't understand how you're gonna let materialistic things become your entire life. That was never my intention to come over and take over everything you got. It just happened." Rocky replied.

As much as Rocky tried to clear the air, Lukas is already erupting in so much vile, hate, jealousy and rage that everything he thinks that Rocky will say is a lie. Blinded by pride and jealousy, he's just not gonna take everything Rocky says to a degree of truth and said, "Lies! Everything that comes out of your mouth is bullcrap! This is not over until I get back on top! When I'm done with you, you're gonna regret the day you ever came to New York City!"

There was no way to get through this guy's head and for Rocky, it's like talking to a brick wall, but the brick wall is full of a dark gold and dollar signs that's hard to even comprehend. Not frustrated, but completely out of things to say, Rocky just lets out a sigh and knows that there's nothing else more to say other than he apologizes if he feels that way and just walks away. But even apologizing only made Lukas' fury worse and in just a quick second, he snaps and attacks him. He beats the crap out of Rocky, but his former posse holds him back as Rocky got himself up without a single scratch.

Morris, Seth and April quickly rushed to Rocky's aide as they helped him up and April asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rocky said, panting.

Lukas grunts as he struggles to break free from his former posse's grip as he intends to keep fighting Rocky for payback and April looks at him, angrily glaring at Lukas and asked, "What is your problem? All he did was apologize to you!"

"And his apologies mean absolutely nothing! Everything he says is a lie! As a matter of fact, don't believe anything Rocky says! He's only trying to get you all to think he's the popular one. He'll manipulate you and...and try to take attention away from the fact that my party will be 10 times better than his stupid party!" Lukas shouted.

None of the students even believe in what Lukas says, other than the fact that it's all a spectacle to gain massive attention from him and most of them stand by Rocky as he stands up and walks away from the situation without another word. Lukas' former posse eventually lets him go and they just walked away from him while one of them says, "Lukas...you may be a rich guy, but you don't know the true cost of friendship...because it's free."

After they walked away from Lukas and followed Rocky, Lukas could already feel the tense boiling over him and that made his hatred for Rocky grow even more and he's determined to end this whenever they come paths again...starting at the dance.

* * *

I know I kept ya'll waiting for action. Be patient! It's coming, I promise.


	16. Writing in Perspective

Another perspective of the events in Lukas' journal.

* * *

Chapter 16: Writing in Perspective

That Friday night, it's the night before the school dance that'll take place in his dad's pizzeria and while the students at Roosevelt High School is full of excitement and are looking forward to it, Rocky sits down on the rooftop of his house feeling very anxious and a little nervous about the party; not because how many people will actually show up, but how Lukas will do anything in his power to mess it up due to that bitter rivalry. Although Rocky shows no ill feelings towards Lukas, he fears a little bit about not only the party being a complete bust, but that Lukas will end him completely.

But he hopes that he'll try to get through tomorrow without a single incident, but he knows even that chance is considered to be very unlikely for two reasons; Lukas out to get him and his dad keeping a container of mutagen in his person that once he applies it, he'll turn into a mutant. He lets out a deep sigh as he got his pen and journal with him and started writing out his thoughts for today.

 _Hey, journal. How goes?_

 _Well...this is it. Tomorrow is the school dance at my dad's pizzeria and I should be excited about this. I'm really happy that my dad stepped in to help the school out and that it'll bring a lot of customers. But at the same time...I'm really nervous about it. Not because that I'm worried that few people will show up, but because of the fact that Lukas is out to get at me. I never thought that this dude would go up and beyond to take his revenge out on me and he blames me for losing a quarter million of his followers on his social media pages. I had no involvement in all of that. I ain't out to steal nobody's social media spotlight from anyone. This whole rivalry is like pulling a bull out of a barnyard. I had no hard feelings with this guy to begin with and I still don't understand why he's against me just for that notion._

 _I'm kinda scared not for myself, but for my dad and my new friends because if Lukas brings any harm to them, I don't know what I'm gonna do. But I know for a fact that I'll defend them. Just did some last-minute solo training on the rooftop, which I just sent on my phone to Casey, April and the turtles and I gotta tell you, I never thought that I would actually become physically stronger than I was in that video._

 _All I can hope for is to get through tomorrow and hope that no harm will come soon. But in case Lukas wants to start stuff up, I got A.J. to help me out. But...I know that Casey and April will also fight for me too. I don't want to have this hanging over my head for the rest of my life because this is not no competition here. It just ain't worth going through all this drama to prove who's more popular. Popularity does not mean anything at all._

 _So...whatever happens, happens. I gotta go get some rest because I know I'm gonna need it for tomorrow._

 _Until next time! Rocky Z._

After he jotted down his thoughts on paper, he sets it down on his backpack and stayed in the rooftop throughout most of the night, looking at the New York City skyscrapers for a while and a couple of minutes in and he hears a few sounds from behind and as he turns around, he sees that it's only Leo, Donnie and Mikey coming in and he said, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Rocky. We just wanted to see how you're doing." Leo said, coming towards Rocky.

Rocky sighed heavily as he looked at them straight in the eye and replied, "Wish I could say I'm stoked up about tomorrow."

"You mean about the pizzeria school dance?" asked Donnie.

"Yeah. Lukas is blaming me for stealing all of his followers on his social media formats because of my party. I had nothing to do with that whatsoever." Rocky replied.

"I think I might know why too...you see, I've gotten into Lukas' social media accounts and I noticed that on his friends and followers list, they've shrunk down to less than the thousands and hundreds all due to one post that seems to spark the reason." Donnie said, getting on his laptop to show evidence.

Once he got to Lukas' profile, he noticed a picture of arsenal weapons, rope, poison and different amounts of weapons and in front of them, a picture of Rocky. Connect the pieces of the puzzle together and the turtles seemed very disturbed to see that and Leo said, "So...he's really going through with this."

"Yeah...a lot of people have reacted very strongly about this. One thing that bothers me is his motivation. This guy is capable of anything." Donnie answered.

"Sounds like someone's a hater on pizza." Mikey responded.

Donnie and Leo glared at Mikey's sudden assumption and Donnie seemed the most annoyed by that comment and he said, "Really, Mikey?"

"Just saying, dude." Mikey said, in defense.

Rocky sighed heavily at this and he's got more problems to worry about other than Lukas coming after him, but prefers to keep the part about the mutagen to himself...but he knows that the turtles will find out eventually.

* * *

How will the turtles deal with meeting Lukas? Stay tuned!


	17. A Hairy Mutagen Situation

And now...we see Rocky's dad use the mutagen for the first time! What's gonna happen if he's mutated? You'll have to see!

* * *

Chapter 17: A Hairy Mutagen Situation

11:50 A.M.

After Rocky's dad came back home from the pizzeria for a last-minute cleanup and checking to make sure everything's all finalized, he can actually get himself ready for the event and by the time he got to the house, he notices Rocky hanging with April and Casey in the living room, playing a couple of video games. He greets them hello and they responded back and Rocky's dad looks at his son and he said, "I'm gonna take a shower, Rock. Can you come by to the pizzeria around 4:00 today?"

"No problem, dad." Rocky replied, playing his game.

Rocky's dad nodded at this and he said, "Great. I'm gonna try out that new hair gel after I'm done showering."

Once he heard the words 'hair gel' come out of his dad's mouth, he froze for a second as he knew that he's actually gonna use the mutagen on his hair and that alarmed April real quick once she recalled the time that Rocky had mentioned that his dad had picked up some mutagen that he thought was hair gel and she groaned as she gets this disturbance in her head, which caused Rocky's attention. Rocky looks up at April and asked, "What's wrong? You got a headache or something?"

"Something's gonna go wrong after your dad takes a shower." April replied.

Rocky blinked his eyes in shock after hearing what April just said and responded, "What do you mean?"

"He's gonna apply the mutagen on his head and turn into a mutant himself!" April exclaimed.

Rocky knew that this would be serious the first time, but didn't expect April to catch wind of that prediction so fast and he blinked his eyes a few times and asked, "How in the sam hill did you know all of that?"

April wasn't so sure how he'll tell this to Rocky soon, but she immediately replied, "I'll tell you later. We gotta stop your dad!"

"Once the door is locked, the bathroom is his for the next 10 minutes. He always like to make his hair look fancy but keeping it country. If we tell him now, he's not gonna believe us." Rocky responded.

"He's never seen mutants before." Casey exclaimed.

Rocky sighed at this and he knew what the risk factors would be for that situation and he asked April, "Can you bring the turtles over here? Thankfully, my mom and my sibs are out shopping in Times Square for the party tonight."

"I'll get them as fast as I can." April exclaimed, contacting the turtles.

Several minutes later

After Rocky's dad got out of the shower, he dried himself off, puts his robe on and starts opening up his box of hair care products and pulls out the one he found on the street, opens it and looks at the substance itself. He noticed something odd about this, smelled it and it was a very distinctive unusual scent and as soon as he puts his hands on it, he quickly notices that it's not some normal hair gel he's ever seen, but of course the minute he puts some of it on his head, he feels this surge changing in him as he groans at this and falls down to the floor.

Soon enough, his dad's screaming captured both April and Rocky's attention and they immediately rushed over to the bathroom where the screaming was being heard from. Casey followed right behind them and brought along his gear just in case something happens. They then start to see this glowing green light coming from underneath the door and they just knew something was wrong.

Rocky knocked on the door several times, hoping to get an answer from his dad and exclaimed, "Dad! Are you okay?!"

Rocky's dad kept screaming and then started groaning in agony as the mutagen begins to coarse all over him as a very worried, panicked Rocky wonders what's gonna happen to his dad and after a couple of tense seconds, the screaming stopped. Silence filled the entire house and Rocky is still worried about his dad and hopes that he's okay. Rocky took a couple of sharp exhales and whispered, "Is he okay?"

"Let's find out now." Casey whispered back.

Just then, the door suddenly unlocks and all three of them slowly opened the door to the bathroom and as it's wide open, they see the open container of mutagen laying on the ground, little remains of it on the ground...but when they looked to the left, they were shocked to see Rocky's dad still laying down on his robe and Rocky slowly walked over to his dad to make sure he's still alive as he said, in a very soft voice, "Dad?"

No answer coming from his dad and he gets down on his knees to see if he's okay and when he turned him around, the sight of his dad's face changed to a mutant wolf completely shocked him and gasped in complete horror as he backed away. His dad grunts as he got himself up and turned to face his son Rocky as well as April and Casey and lets out a groan and rubbed his head and said, "Man, I haven't felt something so harder since my last hangover in college."

"Dad?" asked Rocky.

Rocky's dad looked at his son for a second and asked, "What? I got something in my teeth?"

But once Rocky's dad saw that his arms got all mutant and furry, he grew shocked as to how he got those and he looked at himself in the mirror and looked horrified that he's turned into a wolf and just gasped in deep horror and asked, "What the heck happened to me?! I'm a wolf!"

"Um...Mr. Zuckerburg?" Casey asked.

"How the heck did this happen to me?!" Rocky's dad asked, very panicked-striken.

Rocky sighed heavily at this and he blinked his eyes nervously and he turned to his dad and said, "That's actually something that you should really know...about this hair gel you have."

* * *

A mutant wolf! How will they all deal with this? More surprises around the bend!


	18. The Explanation

And Rocky explains all to his mutated dad...

* * *

Chapter 18: The Explanation

Rocky brought his mutated father to his room along with Casey and April so that he can get the chance to explain why he's transformed and Rocky's dad asked, "Just how in the heck did this happen? Why do I look like an ugly version of a fairy tale storybook?"

"What we're gonna explain to you...you might want to sit down." Rocky answered.

Rocky's dad did sit down on the ground in all fours...which proves to be a little creepy for him, considering that he's a mutant wolf after all and as April brought in the container towards the room, Rocky begins to explain the actual reason behind this and braces himself for whatever reaction his dad's gonna get as he took a deep breath, looked at his dad in the eye and said, "Dad...that gel you thought was hair gel is actually mutagen."

"Mutagen? What in high holy heck is mutagen?" asked Rocky's dad, with a raised eyebrow.

"It's this substance that can transform anyone or anything into a living mutant. I know it might sound like it's hard to believe or even wrap your head around to process it, but it's true." April answered.

Once April showed Rocky's dad the actual container or mutagen right in front of him, shock and disbelief suddenly overcame him and the actual realization that it's what's really meant to do and how it held such a powerful force of transformation from human to a mutant wolf starts to sink in and Rocky's dad looked at his son in the eye and said, "Why didn't anyone tell me that thing was the cause of turning me into an ugly wolf?"

Rocky wasn't sure how to tell his father this, but he knows he ahs to know the truth eventually and said, "When you showed it to me, I was completely worried. Not only for the fact that it'll turn you to a mutant, but that you also wouldn't believe me if I told you. And I was wrong for not telling you sooner, but if I did, you'd kinda thought that I was crazy like Uncle Barefoot Gus."

Casey rose his eyebrows after that refrence and silently mouthed the words, "Barefoot Gus?"

After Rocky's dad heard the truth about it, he sighed at this and just couldn't believe that it actually happened, but he also knows that his boy's best interest is to prevent him from some strange encounters that he may not have noticed and he blamed himself for not knowing what that substance would actually be capable of sooner. He looked at his son and said, "I totally understand, son. I can tell that you wanted to keep your old man from not knowing what this thing actually is."

"I just wish that I could've told you sooner." Rocky added.

"Son...it's all right. Besides, I should've thought twice before bringing it to the house." Rocky's dad added.

April and Casey noticed that Rocky's dad was looking at them for a quick second and Rocky's dad asked, "So...you guys knew too?"

"Rocky told us before this happened. We weren't sure when you would actually use it , but if it happened, we might've stopped you before we told you about the mutagen. But even if we did tell you, you'd think we would make this up." April explained.

"Well...now I've seen everything. The only question is; how do I turn back to a human?" asked Rocky's dad.

"Anti-mutagen, you mean?"

Casey, Rocky, April and Rocky's dad turned around and saw Donnie come in the room and when he saw Rocky's dad as a mutant for the first time, he was shocked and surprised that Rocky's dad got the mutagen first and got mutated and he said, "I'm guessing someone got mutagen."

"Yep, my dad." Rocky replied.

Just then, in comes Mikey, Raph and Leo coming in and Rocky's dad was surprised to see what he's seeing right now; four teenage mutant turtles coming in the house and he asked, "Who are ya'll?"

"Hello, sir. I'm Donatello and these are my brothers Leonardo, Raphael and Michaelangelo." Donnie said, introducing them.

"Robbie Lou Zuckerburg, I'm Rocky's dad...and I'm not usually like this at all." Rocky's dad replied, shaking their hands.

"We know. You've been mutated, have you?" asked Leo.

"Yeah, I have. I thought those things are hair gel at first when I found them in the streets after it was dropped off by some black truck." Rocky's dad responded.

"That black truck...it wouldn't have happened to have drove off from the warehouse, right?" asked Raph.

"Might have. Why?" asked Rocky's dad.

"I think you'll have to come with us." Leo responded.

* * *

And Rocky's dad gets to see what's going on...and it ain't pretty.


	19. Another Shocking Discovery

And Rocky's dad gets a taste of what it's like being a mutant!

* * *

Chapter 19: Shocking Discoveries

The turtles were running and jumping around rooftops of apartment houses through New York City and Rocky, Casey, April and Rocky's father followed them to see where this is going. On the way there, Rocky's dad couldn't believe how fast and swift they're running and if he caught up with them, he wouldn't even move at all and said, "How do they do that?"

"15 years of exercise and training while living in a sewer." April answered.

Rocky's dad was stunned to hear that logic come out of April and asked, "How do you live in a sewer for 15 years? I couldn't even last in a sewer for at least 15 minutes."

Rocky tried his best to make sure his dad remains unseen as a mutant because if people see him, they'd either freak out or report it to anyone who saw it. That would be a huge problem for Rocky and an even bigger problem for the city. As they kept going, they saw the turtles stop by in the same warehouse and caught up with them and just then, they saw the truck pulling in with Lukas' car parked closer towards the truck, which raised suspicion for Rocky.

"What's Lukas' car doing here?" asked April.

Casey comes right behind them and sees Lukas coming out of the car from a distance and right from the start, he knew that this would be not a good sign and responded, "Up to no good, I bet."

Just then, legions of Kraang droids came in out of the car with more prototypes of Krrang droid cameras to spy on Rocky's every move and Donnie was flabbergasted at the amount of camera droids they're bringing in and he said, "The Kraang's got several hundred droid cameras."

Once Rocky heard this, he immediately rushed over and saw the huge numbers of droid cameras he has to spy on Rocky and he got so disturbed that it drove him insane and he said, "Them droids are crazy, man. How many more cameras can they build to spy on me?"

"Apparently a lot. It seems as though they've infiltrated a GPS tracking device to all of the cameras to find where you live and spy on your every move; like when you go to school, hang with us on the surface or the amount of time you spend at home or at the pizzeria just so that Lukas will find a picture and use it as some pawn to humiliate you online." Donnie replied.

Rocky's jaw opened wide like it's either the most shocking he's heard or Donnie's making so much sense of this whole elaboration and said, "So...he's using the Kraang."

Just then, more cars pull up in front of the warehouse and in comes some of Lukas' bad crew coming in with mounds of weapons, waiting for them to strike their target and attack him and once Rocky's dad pops his head out to see what's going on, he couldn't get the idea on why these kids got those many weapons in the first place.

As they're spying, a very ecstatic Lukas looks at the crew and just hands them the money that he promised; about a quarter of a million dollars which shocked Rocky's dad to the core and he looked at Rocky and asked, "Son, why did that boy give these folks money?"

Rocky could tell that this is gonna give his dad yet another shocking matter as he told his dad, "Lukas is paying them...to come after me."

"Come after you? How?" asked Rocky's dad.

"Well...since I moved here, Lukas has seen me as a threat, accusing me of stealing his social popularity spotlight which is completely false, of course. But it got even worse when he found out that school dance is gonna be held at your new pizza place and blamed me for destroying his popular reputation...so he tried to find ways to humiliate me and get the entire school to turn against me, but none of his plans worked and he said that the only way for me to stop was to cancel the dance or else I'd be humiliated for the entire school year. I knew that I wouldn't do that because you worked so hard to give the students at my school a dance to remember and also for you to bring in more business. Once word about the dance at the pizzeria reached social media, Lukas became so enraged towards me that he's paid a couple of teenage rich kids from his borough...to kill me on the night of the dance." Rocky answered.

Rocky's dad was shocked, disturbed and very furious at the thought that this kid would murder his son or pay someone to murder him for Lukas and he showed off his angry fangs, growling very angrily at that thought and he said, "He's gonna have to deal with me! There ain't no way this rich boy will kill my son and get away with it!"

"I agree!" Casey exclaimed.

And just then, the robot droids uncovered several containers of mutagen from the truck and that sent Rocky's dad to a deep amount of shock that this is the same kind of mutagen that's been formed and he said, "So...that there's mutagen, huh?"

"Yes, sir." Rocky answered.

"We have to fight the Kraang droids, then Lukas and then those rich dudes and after that, we bring Rocky's dad back to being a human and we're gonna party our shells off, dudes!" Mikey exclaimed, swinging his nunchuks.

That simple outburst gave Mikey some very 'are you serious' glares directed at the others, specifically about the last part and Mikey said, "What? I like to party! Raise the roof, dudes!"

"Nobody says 'raise the roof' anymore, Mikey." Rocky added.

Mikey got surprised to hear that no one uses the term anymore and he said, "Well, how about...let's get stupid!"

Raph responded with a facepalm and Donnie just slapped him upside the head and said, "Now that's just stupid."

"Guys, we gotta take down those cameras before someone knows where we are." Leo said, in a very serious tone.

"Or...you'll see me here."

All of them turned around and saw Lukas standing on the roof, this time...donning the all black robber's outfit with a streak of gold and a tie while holding a gun and once he faced Rocky, he knew there's gonna be some bloodshed coming across today and Lukas said, with a smirk, "Well...if it isn't the popular-stealing country hick that shouldn't have been in New York City in the first place and his freaks. And speaking of freaks...I've got five mutant freaks standing right in front of me."

"Lukas..." Rocky said, breathless.

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUNNNNN! Drama! Stay tuned!


	20. Facing the Enemy

Face to face with Lukas!

* * *

Chapter 20: Facing the Enemy

As Lukas looks at Rocky while standing on the rooftop of a building in New York City, he knew that he's come face to face with five different mutants in broad daylight, unseen from anyone...yet he's determined to make that a reality once he gets a picture and send it to his social media sites and is looking forward to humiliate him all over the world and Lukas said, "So...you think you'd get away with this, didn't you? And now only am I gonna go after you, but also after Casey and April as you involved them in this conspiracy to destroy my popular reputation."

That obviously set Donnie off because for someone like Lukas to put April and Casey on the line really didn't sit well with him and he shouted, "Who do you think you are to accuse Casey and April of something they didn't even do? Are you that dense?"

Lukas glares back at Donnie and with a very evil smirk, he told him, "Are you April's boyfriend or something, you freak with buck tooth?"

"It's a gap tooth! Huge difference!" Donnie shouted.

Casey interfered very quickly and shouted, "We know what you're gonna do and you're not gonna go after Rocky with your little crew here!"

Lukas grew shocked and disturbed that Casey actually knew about this the whole thing and if word gets out about his plot, everything will be screwed up and he pulls out his gun directly aim towards Rocky and the turtles immediately got out their weapons because this is gonna be bigger than anything they've confronted before and Casey got out his hockey sticks for this fight. Lukas looked at the amount of weapons they may have and he said, "I'm not going after you losers. Just the one I want."

Rocky puts his hands for his defense and said, "You wouldn't really do that to me."

Lukas grew very furious as he's consumed by turmoil, desperation, jealousy and absolute hatred towards Rocky that he's willing to kill him and regain his popular throne back and as the gun cocks, Lukas said in a very cold tone, "I'm done talking."

Just before Lukas could actually pull the trigger, his mutant dad charges at him and tackles him to the ground to defend for his son and fights him hard. Rocky panted heavily as he got himself back up with the aid of Donnie, April and Casey, feeling relieved that he's okay and April asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I ain't ever had a gun being close to my face before." Rocky said, a little shaken up.

"April, you and Donnie take Rocky to the sewer. Casey, you stick around and help us take down Lukas." Leo exclaimed.

Casey was definitely looking forward to this for a long time and the chance to take down Lukas has finally been realized as he puts on his mask and said, "Lukas is definitely getting his butt kicked in the realest way."

As Lukas and Rocky's dad fought each other off, Lukas tries to give Rocky's dad the upper hand as he punched him in the chest, which sent him back to the ground, but Rocky's dad held his ground, growing angrily and comes closer to him and he said, "You think you're gonna kill my son and get away with it? Not when Robbie Lou Zuckerburg is around!"

"Well, it's your fault for ruining part of my social reputation as the most popular rich kid in school! You're even worse than your loser son!" Lukas shouted.

"Hold the heck up! Who do you think you are calling my son a loser? You think just because you look like you a bougie young'un that you're gonna be big and bad to harrass my son like that, pointing out a gun?" asked Rocky's dad, angrily.

"I'm doing what's best for the school and for my rich reputation to keep losers like your son off the atmosphere that I uphold." Lukas answered.

Casey, Raph, Mikey and Leo kept their weapons directly towards Lukas in case he goes for the attack and Leo asked, "What did Rocky even do to you?"

"None of your business, slime freak!" Lukas shouted.

"Who do you think you are, calling us slime freaks?!" Raph shouted back.

Lukas chuckles in response and replied, "Look at yourselves! I'm surprised that no girl would want to sleep with you ugly freaks!"

"Too far! Way too far, dude!" Mikey exclaimed.

Lukas took one look at Casey with his full-on gear with the mask and figured it would be a good time to snap pictures of it with his phone and said, "Wonder would you look like with a meme on my Spacehook?"

Casey's immediate response was whacking him in the head with his hockey stick and grabbing him by the hand and flipping him several times and kicking him in the tiny taint and told him, "That would be considered a Spacehook moment!"

Lukas grabs ahold of Casey's hockey stick to use it against him, but Casey refused to let him get away with it and knocks him down with another hockey stick and Casey shouted, "Eat hockey stick, punk!"

Lukas gets whopped in the face by Casey's hockey stick and soon enough, Raph comes towards him and kicks him in the face hard while Mikey twists his nunchuks and wraps it around Lukas' ankles and pulls him to the ground. Leo looks at Rocky's dad and he said, "Go catch up with your son! We'll take it from here!"

Rocky's dad nods in agreement as he quickly jumps out of the building and goes off to find his son, but he's trying his best not to bring in any attention to cause great fear all over New York City and as he jumps through building to building, he sees April and Donnie aiding Rocky and he jumps off from the building and lands to the ground, a huge thud caught Donnie, Rocky and April's attention as they turned around and saw him there.

"Dad?" asked Rocky.

Rocky's dad panted heavily as he comes towards his son and he said, "Man...I never thought that I'd run and jump through buildings without breaking every bone in my body."

"You get used to it." Donnie answered.

They were on their way to the sewers and saw that the coast was clear and as they were gonna open the sewers, they got alarmed by one sai thrown towards them and as they turned around, they saw the foot army walking by, looking at them and Donnie groans at this and asked, "Really?"

"It's the Foot clan!" April exclaimed.

Both Rocky and his dad looked at each other with confusion and asked, "The Foot?"

"Yeah, that's the Foot clan." Donnie answered.

Rocky's dad became bewildered and confused as to the name of the clan and asked, "How in the heck do they call themselves the Foot?"

One of the Foot clan comes lunging towards Rocky's dad, but the immediate response that Rocky's dad got was him throwing the Foot clan member to the ground and throwing him in the trash with such great force to the point where there were all robotic pieces all over the place and that made April, Rocky and Donnie shocked to see Rocky's dad's fighting instincts for the first time...even Rocky was surprised too.

"Wow...remind me to never mess with you, dad." Rocky said, blown away.

"I had some martial arts experiences too." Rocky's dad replied.

All the other Foot clan immediately retreated back by demand from the Kraang army and as they left, April opens up the sewer and she went in first, alongside Rocky, Donnie and Rocky's dad as they made their way to the lair, where Rocky and his dad will be safe there for a while.

* * *

Awesome action, huh? What happens next? You'll see!


	21. All Explained

And Rocky's dad sees where Rocky's been going all those weeks ago.

* * *

Chapter 21: All Explained

As Donnie, April, Rocky and Rocky's dad walked to the sewer on their way to the lair, Rocky's dad couldn't believe that this is where Rocky usually goes almost every day and he takes a few whiffs of the smell and it's unlike any smell he's ever smelled before and covers his muzzle to avoid the overpowering aroma and he said, "This is where ya'll always go?"

"Yes, sir." April answered.

Rocky's dad was also surprised at the fact that this isn't a big deal to all three of them and asked, "And you're all right with that?"

"I lived here for weeks one time. You just get used to it." April answered again.

Rocky's dad was dead silent after hearing April's response due to the fact that she confirms that she lived there for weeks at one point and that pretty much says it all and he muttered to himself, "I'm gonna leave that one alone then."

Soon afterwards, they walked past the underground subway until they had made it to the lair and Rocky's dad took one look around and he's baffled, but amazed that this is where Rocky's new friends have been living and Donnie said, "Welcome to the lair, Mr. Zuckerburg. You and Rocky should be safe here."

"Man alive...ya'll must've hired someone to turn this into a pad." Rocky's dad responded.

Rocky sighed heavily as he sits down on the chair, just feeling overwhelmed by everything that had just happened today; from his father turning into a mutant wolf to being confronted by Lukas yet again. He just wishes that this would just be a normal Saturday where he's actually looking forward to the school dance so he wouldn't have to deal with all of this. April could tell that Rocky's taking this really hard and he told April, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't have told my dad about that mutagen, he wouldn't have turned into a mutant wolf right now."

"Don't blame yourself, Rocky. It's not your fault that happened." April stated.

"It's my fault, son. I'm responsible for my stupid mistake of not thinking that this hair gel would turn me into a wolf." Rocky's dad added.

"Yeah...and that Lukas guy, he's just insane." Donnie agreed.

Speaking of Lukas, Donnie made a huge realization that his brothers and Casey are still out there fighting and he needs to join them to defend them and the city as well and said, "I gotta get back out there and fight with my brothers and Casey. We'll be back as soon as we can and there's some anti-mutagen that I have in my room that's already been tested. It should bring you back to a human really quick."

"Thanks, Donnie." Rocky said, very grateful.

"It's the blue-green thing with a silver beaker with a yellow sticker that says 'Anti-Mutagen 5' on the other experiments I have. April will show you." Donnie said, sticking out his staff.

Before Donnie puts one foot out of the door...

"Donatello!"

Donnie turns around and sees Splinter coming this way and he says, "Hello, sensei. Got no time to talk!"

With a respectful bow, Donnie rushes out of the lair leaving a very confused Splinter standing there, seesing Rocky, April and Rocky's dad for the first time and Splinter walks over to April and asked, "What is going on here?"

"We have a bit of situation here." April replied.

Splinter looks up and sees Rocky's dad for the first time as a mutated wolf standing in the lair and he walks over towards him and Rocky's dad took a look at Splinter for the first time and neither of them knew what hit them the minute they meet. Rocky's dad took a good look at Splinter and Splinter took one good look at Rocky's dad and it's like nothing they've seen before. Rocky's dad got a closer look at Splinter, but looked at his long goatee and asked, "How did you make your goatee long, man?"

Splinter was surprised by that question and asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"I've never met anyone besides my relatives that has a long goatee." Rocky's dad replied.

Splinter clears his throat and responds, "That is one question I cannot answer. Who are you?"

"I'm Robbie Lou Zuckerburg, Rocky's father." Rocky's dad replied, putting out his paw for a handshake.

Splinter puts his hand out and shook Rocky's dad's hand and Rocky said to Splinter, "It's a very long story."

* * *

And you'll hear that long story coming up!


	22. The Mutagen Mix Up Story

And the reaction...

* * *

Chapter 22: The Mutagen Mix-Up Story

In Splinter's room, Rocky has explained how his dad got transformed from a human to a mutant wolf in a quick second due to the mutagen and how it's gotten to be such a big deal and at the same time, Rocky explains to his dad that he's been spending time there doing some self-defense training in case Lukas' confrontation with him goes too far that he has to defend himself no matter what. As soon as he explained both stories to both his dad and Splinter, they got a little bit of a clear understanding on both sides of the explanation. Splinter was definitely not expecting to hear that one person thought of mutagen as a hair gel until it's actually too late and said, "How did you think that it was not mutagen at first?"

Rocky's dad sighed at this as he lowered his ears down and replied, "That's actually a good question. I have a huge love for hair gel and it's kinda been a problem for me for the last 21 years that I got so much hair gel that I can't even count how many I have."

"Didn't you tell me you had like 200 of them?" asked Rocky.

That was surprising to hear that amount of hair gel one person has and Rocky's dad lowered his ears in shame for that and he said, "I guess that looking good California lifestyle just bit me in the tail hard than a tick biting an unwanted area."

Splinter and April were a little weirded out by what that meant and April looked at them and said, "Southern expression?"

"Pretty much." Rocky replied.

Splinter clears his throat and he looked at Rocky's dad for a second and said, "That mutagen is a very unusual yet sometimes dangerous substance that can turn even the most simple object into an unstoppable mutant that will do nothing more than bring the city down to its knees. The Kraang army droids are the ones responsible for bringing in more mutagen."

"Kraang army droid?" asked Rocky's dad.

April shows Rocky's father a picture of what the actual Kraang looks like and he freaked out on the sight of it and he said, "A brain with legs and eyes...now that's just straight up nasty."

"Let me see that." Rocky said.

April then showed Rocky a picture of the actual Kraang and got grossed out by it and he said, "How did it even exist? This looks like something you'd see in chemistry class."

"Except much uglier." Rocky's dad agreed.

"At all costs, we got to get Mr. Zuckerburg back to being human and fast. Come on, Rocky." April said, heading to find some anti-mutagen.

"I'll catch up." Rocky said to April.

As April heads out, Rocky looks at his dad for a few minutes and he said, "You gonna be okay while you wait?"

"I'll be fine, son. You go ahead and do what you gotta do." Rocky's dad replied.

Rocky nods his head in agreement and before he left, he hugs his father tightly and despite the fact that he's an accidental mutant, he still sees him as his father and nothing less. After the embrace, Rocky heads out of the room with just one more look and said, "You'll be back to your old self, dad...I promise."

"I know you will." Rocky's dad said.

* * *

Next up, a moment with Splinter and Rocky's dad!


	23. Mutant to Mutant

Rocky's dad and Splinter have a little father-to-father talk...as mutants with the same common when it comes to fatherhood.

* * *

Chapter 23: Mutant to Mutant

April and Rocky walked towards the lair and headed straight for Donnie's room to look for some anti-mutagen to bring Rocky's dad back to a human and Rocky took one sight of Donnie's room and it was like no other room he's ever seen before and is completely surprised to see every single scientific material possible, like the periodic table of elements to microscopes, magnifying glass, beakers, chemicals and mechanical parts everywhere. Rocky widened his eyes to the sight of those and said, "Wow...Donnie must be a heck of a genius."

"Yeah, he's super intelligent." April replied.

Rocky chuckled at the sight of all this scientific stuff all over the place and said, "I might need for him to my science homework for me one day."

April clears her throat after that initial response and gave him a serious glare and said, "We have other important matters to deal with...like finding the anti-mutagen."

"Right, right...got it. Sorry about that. Just got a little distracted for a second. You know how all of these new-fangled science objects all over gets you overwhelmed and stuff?" Rocky responded.

He then focused his attention in finding the anti-mutagen and searched throughout the entire room, even under his bed where he saw a couple of drawn pictures of himself being mighty muscular and holding April beside him and another when they were kissing and goes through a few pictures until he sees a picture of him looking at April in a two-piece bikini and sets down the pictures back under his bed and focused back on finding the anti-mutagen.

Back in Splinter's room...

Rocky's dad blinked his eyes a few times as he takes a long look at himself in the mirror and just sees himself and he just couldn't believe that he's in a mutated state right now and it all culminated in why Rocky never told anything about this mutagen or anything else before. It all made a lot of sense now; from mistaking mutagen for hair gel to finding out his son has mutant friends as well as being threatened by Lukas at school. Ever since moving to New York City, Rocky has had a few issues about adjusting to New York City and never really took the time to see the signs that shows that he's still struggling to adapt to live in a new city.

Rocky's dad sighed deeply and just shook his head a little and said, "How could I not know about all this? How did I miss the signs?"

"What signs?" asked Splinter.

"The signs that my son's having a few issues about adjusting to the move and why he's never told me about you guys." Rocky's dad answered.

"I am certain that the reason for that is because he did not want you to know about us as mutants. Sometimes humans and mutants do not make very good allies...with very few exceptions, but that is just about it." Splinter answered.

"So...he didn't tell me about you guys because he thought that I wouldn't believe what he had said." Rocky's dad replied, making sure he got all the info.

"You could say that. But he has told me about you." Splinter replied.

Now that part completely shocked Rocky's dad the most as he perked his ears up to make sure he's hearing right and he turned to Splinter and asked, "What did he say about me?"

"He told me that you are a very wonderful father and that you have gotten a lot of accomplishments for what you do and that you are always there to encourage him to be the best he can be. But he has often told me that sometimes he keeps things to himself instead of coming to you because he is certain that you might be either less understanding or too busy. That is often a certain code when your kids are not sure about sharing what they feel towards their loved ones because they might think they are too old to understand and they just hold so much in to the point where they cannot hold it in anymore. That is what I noticed with Rocky. He is a good person, but just has a problem with opening up with everything that has been going on these past three weeks." Splinter answered.

That explanation alone kinda made sense for Rocky's dad, although not sure how much he has just elaborated like he had just read Rocky's mind or body language. But it is enough to confirm that Rocky's having a hard time with New York City for a while, but hasn't told him how he feels and suddenly...it hit him. He held that concern in because he didn't want his dad to think that he's not supportive of his new position and leave behind everything he's been used to, recalling one moment when Rocky was six when he found out the family's moving from New Orleans to Malibu.

 _10 years ago, New Orleans, Lousiana_

 _Six-year old Rocky was very upset when he found out that he's moving from New Orleans to California for a new job and it's been incredibly hard for him to take the news well. Rocky's dad could tell that the move is just something that did not rub Rocky the right way because it would mean leaving his friends behind and the country life that he's been accustomed to._

 _"I don't wanna leave Louisiana!" young Rocky cried._

 _"Son...don't get upset. This is gonna be a great experience for all of us. It's not like we're leaving forever." Rocky's dad said, trying to calm him down._

 _Rocky was so devastated and he just felt upset, mad and sad all at the same time and said, "But it's not gonna be the same! I don't even have friends in California!"_

 _"Not yet, but you'll make some new ones." Rocky's dad said, trying to give him some encouragement._

 _Rocky couldn't stop crying because each time his dad mentions how good it will be to live in Malibu, it doesn't help him calm down at all and he's finding it hard to move from where he's familiar. His dad couldn't understand why Rocky doesn't like this change and why moving away is making him upset. He's hoping that it'll calm him down and he'll come around._

 _Within weeks of packing up, Rocky isn't getting over it. The fact that they're all moving to California upsets him to the very brink that he felt like he's all alone with no one in the world and he just felt so hopeless. Rocky just kept crying and crying and said, "This isn't fair. Why do we have to leave? I don't want to leave my friends, my cousins and my family. Why can't things stay the same?"_

As soon as that phrase started echoing through Rocky's dad's mind, it became a clear catalyst to see how much moving out from home to home really affected him a lot, but didn't want his dad to see that because it would mean that he's not supporting him or that he's scared about changes happening so quickly. He takes a sudden sharp exhale as he thought about it and he blinked his eyes for a few and sat back down on the ground and said, "So...he has tried to put a brave face for me?"

Splinter sihed in response and said, "I have learned that sometimes you can tell something deeply troubles them when they do not say anything."

Rocky's dad sighed deeply and just wrapped his brain around what might've transpired all of this, but now he sees the reasons why Rocky chose not to speak up about the things he's had to experience; upset about leaving Malibu for New York City, being constantly being picked on and threatened by Lukas and meeting mutants. It just dawned on him that even though Rocky's an honest soul, there are some things that Rocky chooses not to open up about because he might feel like he's not being understood or if no one would even listen.

"Man...I just got so caught up with a lot of opportunities that I forgot about Rocky feels about it." Rocky's dad added.

"It is good to have a lot of opportunities and you must take a chance at them, but do not forget what is most important more than anything; family. It means everything." Splinter responded.

Rocky's dad became mesmerized by what Splinter just said and he asked, "Do you always talk like a fortune cookie?"

"I just speak from experience as a father myself." Splinter replied.

Rocky's father slowly got up and walks around for a while and saw some pictures of Splinter and the turtles together as well as some of him as a human with his wife and baby daughter, which trips him out for a second and he looks at Splinter for a minute and turned back to the picture and wondered how was it in his room, but with one look...he was surprised to know that he used to be a human too.

"I don't want to intrude, but...are all these pictures of you?" asked Rocky's dad, looking at the pictures.

Splinter turns around for a second and sees Rocky's dad standing next to the pictures and he quickly jumped towards him and exclaimed, "Be very careful with them! These are very important pictures to me."

That quick reaction from Splinter really surprised Rocky's dad a lot because he has a feeling that there's something deeper in there and as Splinter calms himself down, he can tell that there's a story behind it and he asked, "Are those...your family?"

Splinter took a deep exhale without looking at Rocky's dad because it's a huge emotional blow that still hasn't been softened and replied, "Yes...back when I was a human."

"You were human, too?" asked Rocky's dad.

"Yes, I was. It was me, my wife Tang Shen and my daughter Karai. It was a long time ago back in Japan where I had found my happiness in having a family together. And then...my rival Oroku Saki came in with a vengance saying that I did not deserve to marry Tang but that he was gonna be with her instead. We fought and fought until...Tang was hurt and I never saw Karai again. I had lost everything because of one mistake I made...that I can never get back. Each time I think of my sons out there protecting the city, I cannot shake off the possibility that I might lose one or all of them. There is not a day that goes by when I do not think that my sons are in danger that if something happened to them..." Splinter explained, but paused himself after having the fear that plays in his mind that he will lose his sons the same way he lost his wife and daughter.

"...that you'd never forgive yourself." Rocky's dad responded, finishing Splinter's sentence.

Splinter slowly turned to Rocky's dad and it seems like they have a certain common thread when it comes to thinking about their family and he said, "Yes. It would kill me if anything happened to my sons. I would have lots of regrets that I should have been there more or prepare them more."

"Speaking as a father, there are several times that you don't know what might happen to your kids. I've seen a lot of stuff on the news about kids being kidnapped, taken advantaged of, beaten up...or even killed. You look at all of them and you just think to yourself, 'That should've been my son or daughter'. It doesn't hit home until it happens to you." Rocky's dad answered.

Splinter nodded in agreement with it and said, "I know I am their master, but sometimes...the worry for my sons are far more greater than anything else. Just to see all four of them come back in one piece are always what makes me more grateful than anything."

"I understand how you feel. When I think about my kids, there's just nothing more joyful than to see them, hold them and tell them I love them everyday. There ain't a day that goes by that I do not tell them that enough. It's always been like that for our family because we've lost a couple of relatives where I'm from and I look at this from a huge perspective that I'm glad to have my wife and kids with me all the time. I can't tell you how much every year I ask myself 'what do I do to be a better husband and father' and the answer is always the same; just be the best everything you can be. Family will always come first and leave all the other bullhockey out." Rocky's dad replied.

It's kinda like Splinter became the student when it comes to being a better father from another one and what he had just said may have made a huge marking impact on him and he loves his sons more than anything in the world and would be more than willing to give up his life for them. Splinter blinked his eyes a few times and he said to Rocky's dad, "You are right. There are things that I know I do right, but there may be other things that I can work on."

"Exactly. Just cherish every moment you have with your sons because you never know what will happen if today would've been their last day; like more hugs, more I love you's and just everything if it was their last day on this earth. Just make every moment count." Rocky's dad added.

Splinter nodded his head in understanding and he said, "I will definitely take that advice, Mr. Zuckerburg."

"Just call me...Rob. From once mutant father to another." Rocky's dad said, with a smile.

A couple of minutes later, in comes Rocky and April coming back to the room and Rocky said, "We finally found the anti-mutagen. Now we gotta find the turtles."

"Very good. Now go out there and help my sons." Splinter said, with a nod.

Rocky's dad stepped in and he decided to come with them for some huge help and he said, "I'll come with y'all. I've got a hankering for some butt-kicking."

Rocky was surprised to hear that from his father and knowing that he's got his back makes him feel like he's not alone anymore and said, "Thanks, dad."

* * *

Now the action really begins!


	24. Battle in the City

The action continues!

* * *

Chapter 24: Battle in the City

Throughout New York City, the turtles and Casey Jones had to deal with not just Lukas, but the Foot clan and some Kraang droids as they see mounds of Kraang droid cameras coming all around them and they were surprised that they're set to kill mode as they blast weapons out of them to shoot directly at the turtles, but they moved out of the way before it even hits the Kraang droids' van, in which ends up exploding to bits. Raph looks at this and figured that these cameras pack more than just a spying footage and he twirled his sai and said, "How many more cameras can these droids make?"

"As much as they want. They ain't gonna stop until I get that picture-perfect shot of Rocky being humiliated so he can surrender his popularity crown." Lukas said, very serious.

"Popularity crown? Is there such a thing as one?" asked Leo.

Lukas grunts at that particular question and just punches Leo straight in the head and exclaimed, "Are you freaks that stupid? The popularity crown is when one person at school wears it proudly to keep the status quo smoothly and everyone else just follows what I do. If someone else comes in the picture that is not a part of the popular status quo, that is considered a threat to the popular kids and if the one outsider gets all the attention, the crown and reputation are at stake. Rocky stole that crown from me the minute he showed up in New York City...at my school where I am king! And I am NOT gonna let this loser pushover destroy my popularity status!"

"So...that's why you want to defeat Rocky? So you can keep the crown?" asked Mikey, trying to make sense of all this.

Lukas groans in complete frustration as a direct response to Mikey's question and asked, "What do I have to get through to you losers? Didn't I already explain it to you?!"

"You did. But I don't think that's a good excuse for you to terrorize all of New York." Donnie responded.

"I'm not out to terrorize New York. I'm gonna terrorize Rocky's life...and we're gonna do just that." Lukas said, smirking at the last part.

All the turtles and Casey were confused as to what Lukas meant by 'we', but Casey knows what's gonna transpire and Casey asked, "Let me guess...the 'we' is your little back-up rich group?"

"Wow! You really are smart, Jones! But not smart enough for Lukas Alexander Brandstrom IV." Lukas answered.

Just then, Lukas blows a whistle and soon afterwards, the turtles hear sounds of luxury cars skidding throughout the streets and drove right past them all and they all parked on Lukas' side and one-by-one, all of Lukas' rich army came out of their vehicles wearing all black with masks and holding an array of weapons, ready to strike back at them. The turtles and Casey had no idea what they're gonna be in for, but they know for a fact that this is not going down without a fight.

"Prepare yourselves, guys...we've got an evil rich genius in our hands." Leo said, making usre everyone gets set.

"I hate the fact that we're all in the same age." Casey responded, looking at these guys.

"As a wise man once said...age ain't nothing but a number, baby." Lukas said, putting on his gold-black mask on.

That part even left Mikey confused in regards to who said it and asked, "Okay, who said that first, a wise man or an old hippie dude?"

Some of the rich kids were baffled by Mikey's response and he muttered to Lukas, "Can I shoot that orange big-mouth first?"

"No. Not yet. We're gonna wait for Rocky." Lukas answered.

Just then, Lukas spotted Vinny, Max, Markie, Tucker, Morris, Seth, Troy, Jason, Brandon, Ashton, Darryl, Luiz, Tai Zin and Raisuke coming this way towards the alleyway and he was stunned when he found out he had just been spotted by one of them, much to their surprise. Morris looked up and saw Lukas and a huge buttload of his army friends coming in and wanted to know what the heck is going on.

"Who are all these nimwits?" asked Morris.

Casey noticed them coming this way and exclaimed, "Lukas has gone completely insane this time! You guys have got to get out of here!"

Lukas stopped Casey dead in his tracks and chuckled evilly and said, "No need! I'll target the losers first, then you and these freaks and then Rocky's for last."

"Rocky?! What do you want with him?" asked Tai Zin.

* * *

Drama! Stay tuned!


	25. The Real Lukas Comes Out

And we see the real Lukas that had been surfacing for some time in the story.

* * *

Chapter 25: The Real Lukas Comes Out

As Lukas and his crew surround not only Casey and the turtles, but also Tucker and his friends as well as they were just as surprised to see them as Lukas was when he found himself face-to-face with them. Tucker was definitely unprepared for what's gonna happen next and asked, "What are you up to now?"

"None of your business, loser! This is between me and that country nerd that ruined my life!" Lukas exclaimed.

They found that he was talking about Rocky and that literally flew the lid off Vinny's handle and asked, "What has that guy ever did to you?"

"Aside from ruining my life? He took everything away from me! He took away my chance of having the stupid school dance to take hold in my parents' new penthouse apartment! Do you know how much my parents spent on that place? Close to $15 million! I should've had my first party in that new house, but no...Rocky took away my hopes of having it held at his stupid father's gross pizzeria place! A place where broke filthy losers like you spread your broke germs around here! My popularity and riches mean nothing if that party didn't come to the new apartment! That's why I'm gonna pull a beheading killing to Rocky for what he put me through!" Lukas shouted.

Most of the gang cannot believe what they had just heard straight out of Lukas' mouth and his intent for shedding blood out of Rocky and Ashton became disturbed by this and said, "You must be way more crazy and twisted than I thought you already were."

"Straight up cuckoo even!" Casey agreed.

Just then, Morris noticed Leo, Mikey, Donnie and Raph standing there with weapons drawn and got completely blown away by how they look like and widened his eyes in shock and said, "And I thought I done seen everything in New York here."

Leo realizes that he's seen by someone in that kind of group and got completely anxious as to what he's gonna do and whispered, "Keep your guards up, guys. Someone's staring at us."

"That's still no excuse to terrorize Rocky for no reason just because you didn't get your way, you spoiled rich boy!" Casey shouted.

"Shut up, Jones! I wanted to make your life miserable ever since I came to this school." Lukas spat out.

That part surprised Casey the most as what Lukas just said and asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Can't you see? I've done some research on you on that school I've been enrolled in and you seem to be one of those hockey freaks and I did some recon on April too. Smart girl...too bad she ended up with the wrong guy to be with. You two have something that spells jeopardy to my popularity status; being uncool. Looked at both of your social media stuff and I've been waiting a long time to destroy your reputation the minute I entered into that school. Because you see...I'm one of these rich kids that have an entitlement to control everything I want to control...even you. It's losers like you that try to interfere by messing up my reputation and gaining more attention from everyone else in the school and leave me with diddly squat. And then Rocky came in the picture and it seems as though he's the main threat of my existence in regards to the party...which hit my final straw! Which is why I'm not only gonna kill Rocky, but you and April too so you can feel the same thing I felt!" Lukas exclaimed.

"So...in translation, you're gonna kill our friends so you can be more popular?" asked Mikey.

Lukas began seething at Mikey's response to that and just felt infuriated that he just opened his mouth more and said, "The hell, man? If you open your mouth one more time, I swear I'm going to kill you. Open your mouth one more time and your head will make contact with the back of my gun! Speak up one more time, freak!"

"Even what Mikey just said makes total sense." Donnie muttered softly.

Lukas automatically thought that it was Mikey speaking and that got him more infuriated and said, "Did you just say something to me? Didn't I tell you not to talk?"

"I didn't say anything, dude." Mikey replied.

"You just...I told you not to open your mouth! I swear I'm gonna beat the crap out of you! Say one more thing and you're gonna get it!" Lukas shouted desperately.

Mikey was silent after that, but did make some very facial expressions to suggest that he's a little cuckoo and Lukas took that as a sign that he's trying to say something and he said, "You were gonna say something, weren't you?! After I specifically told you not to say anything! Don't make me have to kill you! I swear one more word out of you...you know what? How about I don't kill you right now? You're already aggravating me enough as it is!"

"Can you shut up already so we can fight?" Raph asked, getting completely annoyed by this unnecessary banter.

"Mouth off, red hot butt! I'm here for Rocky, not you freaks!" Lukas shouted back.

"Red hot butt?! Someone's gonna get their butt red hot, all right! And it ain't gonna be me!" Raph exclaimed, getting ready to attack Lukas.

Lukas snapped his fingers and his half of his army goons were surrounding Raph as they were about to attack him, but Raph got them on the first few punches and knocks them down to the ground. Some of them got back up and kept fighting Raph, but even they couldn't defeat him with a huge amoun of brutal force that overpwoered them to the point where they surrendered...at least for now.

Lukas couldn't see how these guys were so good at fighting back, but he's about to show them what he's made of...but holds it off until Rocky shows himself so they can fight. Markie could not help but wonder why he's got such a bitter hatred towards Rocky in the first place and asked, "What's the matter with you, huh? What did Rocky even do to you?"

"Are you deaf or something? He ruined my life! He destroyed and disrespected my popularity status! If it goes down, Rocky's going down with it! He destroyed my chance at taking the dance to my parents' penthouse apartment! He's gonna have to pay the full penalty for his crime!" Lukas answered.

"What crime?! How is taking your chance from having the party at your rich little penthouse considered a crime?" asked Casey.

"The popularity status has laws and Rocky has broken many of those laws at school. It should be considered illegal." Lukas answered back.

The more Lukas showcased his true colors, tension begins to rise for everyone involved in this and soon enough, the turtles and Casey are getting restless and Lukas is ready to fight and start a bloody warfare and he had enough of anyone that's defending Rocky and said, "I'm done with this conversation! I forbid you all to say one word to that popular killer's defense!"

"You ain't got to say anything. Didn't I tell you that I can speak for myself?"

That voice alarmed Lukas the most and the others turned around and saw Rocky walking by alongside April and Rocky's dad coming towards where they are and once Lukas came face to face with Rocky, he's definitely looking forward to fighting him and Lukas said, "Look who finally came back to face me."

* * *

Rocky's back! Wonder how this will end? Stay tuned!


	26. One Last Attempt to Make Peace

Rocky vs. Lukas! Will it be peace or action? You be the judge! But you already know what's gonna end up...

* * *

Chapter 26: One Last Attempt to Make Peace

Lukas and Rocky were standing face-to-face with each other in a perimeter distance from each other as tension between the two starts looming and the last thing Rocky wants is more trouble, but he'll be prepared to see what happens next should Lukas and his crew begin to strike at him with many weapons and Rocky was stunned by the amount of rich kids Lukas brought over by the thousands...totally unaware that there are more vans coming out all wearing black and gold coming at him.

Lukas waited for this moment to come in and just couldn't withhold his rage any longer as he pulls out his AK-47 and said, "Thought you weren't gonna show your face here. But no matter, we'll settle this here and now."

"I'm not here to fight you, Lukas. And I don't know why you brought your little crew here, but ya'll need to get out of here before you end up trading your black and gold for a black and white striped jumpsuit." Rocky answered back.

Just hearing Rocky talk enraged Lukas even further and told him, "Shut up! You are responsible for ruining my social popular life! It's falling apart because of you! Do you know how many sleepless nights I've encountered with your presence haunting me at night when I sleep? I can't even enjoy being the rich kid that other students get jealous of because of you! Now...you're gonna reap what you sow..."

"It shouldn't even have to come to this! All because the school dance is going to the pizzeria instead of your penthouse? There's nothing you could do about it anyway! It was a surprise to me as it was to you and you still think I had something to do with it. That ain't even worth all the crap I have to deal with!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Just shut up! Because you refused my commands to cancel it, you're gonna pay the ultimate price...by exposing every single thing about you and post it all over the internet...after I kill you!" Lukas shouted, putting his finger on the trigger.

Rocky's dad cannot sit back and hold himself back when he knows some intended harm is coming directly at his son and he immediately leapt from the roof with his arms open wide and aiming directly at Lukas, taking him down like tackling a quarterback at a football game and straight up punched, kicked and karate chopped him to the brink, shocking and angering Lukas' crew and stunned Casey, April, the turtles and Rocky's new friends as they're witnessing this. Rocky's dad kept attacking him to the point of being on full on beast mode and roars out, "Nobody messes with my son! I don't care how rich you are or how popular you are! Nobody lays a hand on my son!"

Lukas tried to shoot at Rocky's dad, but it was proven to be no avail as Rocky's dad flips him to the ground and when he saw half of Lukas' team shooting at him with bullets, Rocky's dad ran towards them as he climbed up the roof and took down some of those posse from above. That hindsight gave the turtles the opportunity to attack as they saw some of Lukas' posse coming to the streets to tackle Rocky, but Casey sure wasn't gonna have it. Casey immediately punched and swatted some of them in the face with his hockey stick while Raph, Leo, Donnie and Mikey attacked them, with their weapons and their fists, feet and everything in between.

As Lukas looks over and sees the entire thing in chaos, it's only natural that he's gonna go after Rocky any second and as he runs towards him, getting ready to attack, here comes April and Tucker coming in for the attack as April kicks Lukas straight to the face and karate chopped him down with the use of her fists and flipped Lukas down to the ground. Tucker was awestruck by what he had just witnessed and never saw this side of April before.

Tucker chuckled at this and said, "Remind me to never mess with you, girl."

Rocky's new friends caught up with Rocky as they checked to see if he's okay and Morris asked, "You all right, man?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Rocky answered.

"What is going through this dude's mind right now with all these rich killers?" asked Seth.

"It's a long story." Rocky answered.

"Well, what the heck are you guys standing around here for? Let's kick some butt!" Casey exclaimed.

* * *

Now the action officially begins!


	27. The Fight Begins!

And now...a crazy fight between the ninja turtles, Casey, April, Rocky and his dad, new new friends versus Lukas and his crew!

* * *

Chapter 27: The Fight Begins!

Almost immediately, Lukas sees a chance to escape and plan his revenge against Rocky and as he starts running, he sees several Foot clan droids coming in as they're detecting him, they walked past him and spotted the turtles plus Casey, April, Rocky and another set of humans coming in to fight Lukas' army and they quickly walked towards the battlefield. Lukas had thought at first they were after him, but after realizing that it's the turtles they're actually fighting, he runs off to get a better view to where he'll kill Rocky. Meanwhile, April sees Lukas running off the streets and she exclaimed, "Guys, Lukas took off!"

The minute Casey heard that, he was immediately ready for a takedown and just said, "We're gonna kick insane butt!"

Rocky's dad looked up at his son and he said, "Go on out there and beat that rich boy's butt! You got this, son!"

Just hearing this directly from his dad completely meant something to him that he's gonna do something out of the ordinary and with his dad's encouragement. It gave him that extra confident boost that he needed to defend himself and he said, "Thanks, dad."

With confidence bubbling through his adrenaline, he immediately runs off towards the streets to follow Casey and once he caught up with him, Rocky asked, "You're gonna need a partner."

Casey looks at Rocky following right behind him and it looks as though they're gonna take down Lukas together and he gives Rocky an approving yet determined nod to confront Lukas together and as both of them ran towards parts of the city, they were cornered by half of Lukas' army and some Foot clan droids. One of Lukas' rich army gang said, "You ain't going nowhere. Not until we finish the job!"

"Yeah, we've got $20.5 million at stake to give to Lukas if we kill you, Rocky. But I'm sure we'll get paid extra to kill this hockey-wielding freak standing there with that ghetto horror mask." another one of Lukas' rich gang responded, with a smirk.

That insulting reference pretty much made Casey ticked off and he took out his hockey stick and twist it all around to show that he means business and said, "You don't know who you're dealing with, gold punk. This ghetto horror mask will give you nightmares you wish you'd dream about."

"Ah, screw you. Attack the country hick!" shouted the rich teen army member.

All of the dangerous rich gang came to attack Rocky, but they soon realized that Rocky fought back hard by punching and kicking them straight to the face and jaw as hard as he could, which surprised Rocky to see him actually doing this and suddenly, his confidence started sinking in and Casey definitely got amazed by his fighting skills all of a sudden and as some of the other gang members plus the Foot clan came towards both of them, they looked at each other with a 'let's fight' nod as they instilled every single kung-fu move possible as Casey attacks them with his hockey sticks as well as his fists.

Rocky flips the rich army down to the ground and puts his foot towards their chest to hold them still, but then, Rocky gets cornered by some of the droid Foot army and he slams them down on the pavement as the pieces come apart afterwards. Rocky was shocked to see that it's not even a real person and he asked, "How do y'all deal with these things here?"

"I ask myself the same question when I first saw them." Casey answered, still holding onto his hockey sticks.

"All right! Enough fooling around! Let's get down to business!" another one of Lukas' ally exclaimed, holding out a shotgun, ready to fire at both Casey and Rocky.

"Dude's got a gun!" Casey shouted, alarmed as he saw the gun right in front of him.

Both of them dispersed, but still determined to fight with the gang, even as one of them starts shooting at Rocky and Casey. Both of them dodged a lot of bullets without getting struck or hit by one...however, one bullet took a nick on one of Casey's hockey stick. Once Casey saw the tiny bullet nick on his stick, it caused a huge reaction from Casey and shouted, "Are you serious, dude?! Are you freaking serious?! I've had that hockey stick when I was 12!"

Casey lunged at the rich kid with the gun and smacked him in the face with his hockey stick and kept attacking him with the stick multiple times and slammed him to the ground harder. The guy with the gun was stunned because he couldn't believe that Casey had some moves, but he's determined to knock him out harder as he punches Casey in the face, but got his knuckles callused by his stick.

With that, Casey punched and kicked him down to the ground and flipped him across the streets, throwing him in the air and Rocky saw him come this way and he air-kicked him straight to the air.

"That's what you get for nearly breaking my stick!" Casey shouted, angrily.

Just then, another set of Foot clan droids are coming this way to attack, but Casey and Rocky were determined to knock them all down into pieces as Rocky throws them across the walls as Casey attacks them with his hockey stick and tackles them to pieces. When Casey spots one of the Foot droids attempting to body-slam Rocky, he immediately ran up to the droid and tasered it with his homemade taser and threw it down to the ground.

Rocky was definitely shocked because he did not expect that to come out and he was breathless and awestruck at the same time and said, "Dude..."

"You okay?" asked Casey.

"I'm good, man. Thanks." Rocky said, panting.

Soon enough, both Casey and Rocky sees Lukas driving by with the Kraang droid's van and recuits half of his team to enter in the van and they see their opportunity to go after him. Both of them ran behind them as Rocky gets on his skateboard with Casey taking in skates and no sooner that they started chasing him, they see April, the turtles, Rocky's new friends plus Rocky's dad following them with the turtles' party wagon. April looks over at both of them and said, "Figured we'd all ride together."

"Great timing, Red!" Casey exclaimed.

* * *

Chase scene in progress!


	28. Chase Goes On

The craziest chase scene to end all chase scenes!

* * *

Chapter 28: Chase Goes On

Lukas drives across the city to avoid being tailed and followed by the turtles and his crew and puts the pedal to the metal as he zooms across the streets of New York very frantically, but he knows he's got a plan to take them all down and as he's driving, one of the members pop in and asked, "So...what's the plan, Lukas?"

"Oh, trust me...you'll get a chance to see this unfold." Lukas answered, with an evil confident smirk.

Some of the young rich kids' were putting more rounds of ammunition and sharpening up their weapons to prepare themselves ready for whatever goes down next and as they did that, most of them pulled down their masks, took selfies and took some selfies while holding their guns and weapons to show how tough they are. Yet all will make the massive mistake of posting those on social media with a greater risk of being caught.

Lukas constantly looked over his shoulder because he has a feeling that he's gonna be ambushed any second by Rocky and his companions and war will start soon as he fears of what he calls 'the losers apocalypse' if he doesn't do anything to stop it. He starts driving super fast through all the streets of New York, even going so far as to run through traffic to avoid being chased...totally unaware that a certain party wagon is following their tail, yet keeping a further distance from the unsuspecting drivers.

In the party wagon, Casey drives around and sees Lukas' truck driving in out of control speed and most of them were completely disturbed by Lukas' driving and fears for innocent drivers' safety if Lukas gets out of hand. They all had witnessed Lukas' getting in between two drivers as he speed past them and then nearly front-ending an SUV. Casey could not believe Lukas' reckless driving and exclaimed, "He could've freaking killed someone!"

"It's obvious that this guy has zero regard for safety." Leo responded, witnessing this horrific detail as he keeps driving.

Just then, Rocky noticed something on Donnie's laptop that he's seeing some activities going on the inside of the van and is surprised that he's actually seeing this in real-time without anyone else finding out. Donnie then looks up at another angle of the cameras and saw where it's tracked into their location and said, "Guys...they're now turning towards the pizzeria."

"My pizzeria?!" Rocky's dad exclaimed, looking at the cameras as they see them making their way to the pizzeria.

"Looks like it. Wait...now they've just drove past the pizza shop and going to a new direction." Donnie answered, looking at the security cams.

Suddenly, a quick beeping sound caught their attention as Donnie goes from the security cameras to live map feed as a red arrow heads closer to the yellow arrow, which simply means that Lukas' van is charging towards the party wagon and that spells bad news for everyone. April suddenly senses something as she closes her eyes and groans sharply and said, "We're being followed."

"Followed? By who?" asked Raph, very alert.

Casey looks at the driver's side window and sees the black van charging in and in sticks out an AK-47 on the window and Casey exclaims, "Lukas is coming after us!"

"What?!" Rocky exclaimed.

"This dude will never give up, won't he?" asked Tucker, looking up at the windows seeing Lukas' crew with guns drawn.

Lukas fired the first shot directly towards the party wagon and everyone was in a panic mode, but Casey kept driving faster to avoid being struck by Lukas' crew. Lukas then chased the party wagon as they're driving going in top speed, but as they were driving, some of Lukas' accomplices drove towards the party wagon, attempting to block them in.

"Aw, come on! Seriously?!" Casey asked, in frustration.

"We need to lose them now!" April exclaimed.

"I'm trying to think of a way to lose him and then fight these freaks at the same time!" Casey exclaimed back.

Just then, Mikey sneaks into the one part of the wagon where he pressed the button and out comes a spray cannon destined to aim at Lukas' van as it sprays both water and smoke towards the front parts of Lukas' van. Everyone turned around with grand surprise as they saw what happened and before they could even get a chance to react, Mikey kept pressing many buttons with different stuff coming out like lasers, goo and various stuff.

"Mikey!" Raph exclaimed.

Mikey turned around and saw Raph looking like he's fuming and he responded, "What, dude?"

"Whatever you just did..." Raph started, but then receives unexpected ammo coming at the party wagon, pelting with eggs and bricks while Mikey pressed the one button that sent some of the accomplices' cars swerving back and forth like crazy.

"...just keep doing it!" Raph shouted back.

While the other cars are swerving around, Casey sees his opportunity to pit manuever the accomplices' car back as he swerves around and boxes them in as hard as they can, one-by-one. Rocky was shocked and a little bit disoriented by all the swerving around and all.

"Hang on, guys!" Casey shouted.

Casey swerved the party wagon around and pulls into reverse to confuse Lukas and his crew and by the minute Lukas saw them going in reverse, all Casey could do is give them the finger and stuck his tongue out while shouting, "Now who's the loser?"

Casey drives away from them while Lukas shouting manically through the top of his lungs, furious that they got away, but once Lukas turns around, he's completely shocked to see that he's on a huge run of traffic and he gets back in the van to stop, but he puts his brakes in too late and it resulted in a 52-car pileup accident where mounds of cars are being run over, flipped or crashed in. After that, Lukas saw what had happened and just looked horrified that he had just started a car collision in traffic with mounds of people complaining or being shocked and confused.

"What did I just do?" asked Lukas, mortified.

Soon enough, all of his accomplices came to the van and said, "Should we call off the mission?"

"No! We're not gonna call if off until I get Rocky out of my misery! We're going back!" Lukas shouted.

With that, Lukas gets in reverse and speeds out of the wreckage that he caused to find Rocky and drove away without taking any sorts of responsibility at all and just cared less about what he had just done and said, "If only they were all born billionaires, they'd take care of their own cars."

* * *

The chase is over, but the confrontation is far from over!


	29. Close Call

A bit of relief after the entire action.

* * *

Chapter 29: Close Call

After that case, April, Casey, the turtles, Rocky, Rocky's dad and Rocky's new friends were completely fortunate to have escaped this chase without any harm or injuries whatsoever and Casey looked at the driver's mirror and asked, "Everyone cool?"

"We are." Rocky answered.

"Yeah, we good." Tucker said, with a thumbs-up.

Casey breathed a huge sigh of relief as he kept driving back to the city and said, "That was way too close. I mean, this guy is seriously the most worst popular kid ever."

"Right? Try forcing him to do your homework for three months and get less than $6,000. It's just messed up on how much he can manipulate to do his dirty work for him." Morris answered.

Rocky was shocked to learn the extent of Lukas' manipulation and how he's using people to do his dirty work for him and bribing them with money and he just figured that this is just disturbing to hear the lurid details. He sits down on the floor and just contemplated on what just happened during those weeks in New York City and it's like his world just started crumbling down pretty fast and he lets out a very silent groan and covered his head, knowing that all of those events are on his shoulders.

Leo notices Rocky feeling so low and he sits next to him and asked, "Rocky, are you okay?"

Rocky didn't look Leo in the eye and he replied, "Yeah. I just feel like this whole thing was my fault. I mean...if I hadn't have left California for New York City, none of this would've happened. I'm just so sorry that I put all of you guys through this situation with Lukas. I know none of you guys had nothing to do with this and I put everyone on the spot. With my dad being mutated, you and your brothers almost got exposed to Lukas and his team, putting April and Casey in the middle...I never meant to cause any harm to anyone. If you guys are gonna hold it against me, I totally understand."

April overheard this and she felt completely sorrowful towards him and it also reminds her of the time that she held a grudge against the turtles after holding the turtles responsible for the entire carton of mutagen being dropped off all over New York City, including having one of those mutagen turning her dad into a mutant bat and just virtually abandoning the turtles' friendship in the process, but also realizing that they're the only friends she has besides Casey and just reconciled after being targeted by Karai and having Donnie be put in the middle of it. She gets up and comes towards Rocky with a gentle hand and said, "It's not your fault all of this happened. We would never hold a grudge against you at all. Some things just happen out of our control and we can't place blame on you. There's nothing you could do to make us be mad at you."

"April's right. Lukas brought it all on himself and just couldn't let go of his fury. But it had nothing to do with you. It's his problem, not yours. So, don't think that you were the reason for it. Some things just happen for a reason and we may not know why it happens, but it doesn't mean it's all on you. You're a good person. Very honest, kind, helpful, but most of all, you're one of a kind." Leo agreed.

Rocky slowly lifted his head and looked at both Leo and April in the eye, as if he felt something coming inside of him and asked, "You think so?"

"We know so." Leo answered.

Donnie walks over to him and said to him, "Rocky, you're very much one in a million. We've never come across someone outside of New York City that can just be proud of where they're from, even if you do make those weird references to what happens in the South. I gotta admit though, some of them did make me laugh."

Rocky's dad comes over to his son with his paw reaching his back as Rocky turns to him and he said, "And I'm especially proud to have you as my son. Don't let anyone say different or otherwise. If they do, I'ma knock their teeth out until their face ends up in cow dung."

Rocky chuckled softly at that comment and some of the turtles just took initiative on that joke and Mikey said, "You're one of us now, dude."

"What Mikey said." Raph agreed.

Just feeling the love coming from everyone in the party wagon made Rocky feel very fortunate to have his new friends by his side and Seth came over to him and said, "Same here, man. We all came to New York years ago by our families and at first...before we even met, I actually thought I was the only one from the South in that school. I thought that I would never fit in with them New Yorkers here...until I bumped into Morris and them here and we all got along so well because we're from South as well. It just feels like I've stepped into a family reunion with people my age. Then enter Vinny, Max, Markie, Tai Zin, Raisuke and Luiz and it's like we got a little crew here. Ones that we're tight for life. Rocky...you're definitely one of us, man."

"Yeah, dude...welcome to the club." Tucker added.

Before long, Rocky just felt fully accepted as he looks at his new friends and it's like he does see them as family for the first time and he said, "Thank you guys. I think I should call New York City my home now."

"You should." Casey agreed.

Rocky's dad looks at the turtles and said, "Ya'll are welcome at our house. Hopefully, my wife won't freak out."

"We'll try not to freak her out." Leo said, smiling.

Just then, Rocky receives a text from some of his friends that are saying they're here for the party and looked at the time and that it's almost 4:00 pm and realizes that the party's only 2 or 3 hours away and he said, "Maybe we should head back to the city."

"Hopefully, that Lukas creep will leave us alone now." April added.

By the time they entered the city, they found themselves being confronted by mounds of Foot clan army droids, Kraang droids, Lukas' accomplices and Lukas blocking their way with an evil smirk on his face and at that point, they knew that Lukas is not giving up at all.

"I have a feeling he's not quite over it yet." Mikey said, very wide-eyed.

* * *

Aw, seriously! Lukas is back already?! What's gonna happen now?


	30. Losers vs Popular

You thought this action was over, but there's plenty more on the way!

* * *

Chapter 30: Losers vs. Popular

Lukas was ready and able to take them all out at once alongside help from the Foot clan, the Kraang droids and Lukas' rich army with weapons galore and Lukas pointed his machine gun directly at the van, getting ready to strike at any minute. Casey glared at Lukas in the eye with a lot of fury in his face and there's nothing more on his mind other than running this guy over once again and Lukas called Rocky out by the megaphone and shouted, "Enough running! We're gonna end you right now! I can't make it any more clearer than this! You're gonna reap what you sow, Rocky...and payback will bite you somewhere you've never been bitten before!"

Raph grunts in frustration by Lukas' persistence to confront Rocky and just pounded on the headboard of the seat and said, "This guy won't give up, won't he?"

"We've got to do something!" Rocky shouted.

"Yeah, I'd rather fight this doofus off now and give him a serious face pounding!" Vinny said, pounding his fists.

"Vinny's right. We've seriously got to fight him, his army, the Kraang droids and the Foot clan." Leo agreed.

Just then, the doors are opened and all of the entire army puts their weapons in the air, ready for the first strike to aim and shoot at them, but what they did not expect is a raging mutant wolf coming out, snarling and charging at any one of them with his fists, claws and everything in between and punched them all out with so much power and force and pinned some of them down on the ground, pummeling them to a huge pulp. Some of Lukas' army went and tried to shoot Rocky's dad, but leaned back, defying the laws of gravity and just kicks all of them straight to the face.

"That's for my son!" Rocky's dad howled.

Meanwhile, the turtles, April and Casey went ahead and confront the Foot clan and half of Lukas' army and they all go for the attack as Leo slices half of them with his sword, double kick and punches them down to the ground while Raph leaps up and punches, kicks, flips and runs them over very hard that half of the droids were flying through the air and kicks their heads straight to the air like a football and throws his sai straight to the head.

"That oughta give them a splitting headache." Raph said, smirking.

Donnie and April fought them off together as the droids came in the way to attack them and as one of them attempts to aim directly at April, she immediately punched and kicked them down to the ground harder than ever and Donnie tackles some of them with his staff, bashing them in the heads and sticking his staff on the droids' chest, breaking them down mounds of times and twirls his staff around for a counterattack.

Mikey gets ahold of some of the droids by going up in the air with his nunchuks and kicking, punching and swinging around them with his chucks and spins them around as he takes them down hard while shouting, "Booyakasha!"

Casey, Rocky and Rocky's friends found themselves surrounded by droids and one-quarter of Lukas' army all ready to strike against them and Lukas' army ain't holding back as they begin firing rounds at them, but Casey immediately whops them straight to the face with his hockey stick numbers of times as Rocky, Morris, Seth and Tucker take hold to punch out half of Lukas' rich posse. Jason, Troy, Brandon and Darryl flipped half of the posse as quick as possible and stomped their feet hard as Vinny and Max slapped them across the head with their feet. Ashton, Rocky and Markie teamed up to knock down half of the Kraang droids and beat them down to a pulp.

Half of the other Kraang droids came out with their guns drawn and one said, "It is the humans that are destroying the makers of the Kraang that they are trying to eliminate."

"Let us destroy those humans that are destroying the Kraang." another Kraang droid agreed.

"Can y'all stop speaking all that robotic english so we can kick your techno butt?" asked Rocky, getting agitated.

All the Kraang droids came in after Rocky to finish Lukas' job, but Rocky kicked them down to the ground with his feet and Ashton ran over to one and body-slammed them to the ground and Markie yanked the leg off of the droid and bashed it upside the head with it and bashed on them repeatedly.

"Yeah! Get him, Markie!" Ashton cheered.

"Get exactly what you want!" Markie shouted.

Soon enough, every Foot clan droid and half of the Kraang droid were defeated as mounds of robot pieces were all over the streets and one Kraang droid looks at all of this and said, "This is not over on this war with the humans and the ones known as the turtles."

Just then, the one droid shuts itself down and out pops out the Kraang, freaking everyone out as it squeals and crawls out of sight and though they were victorious in fighting back the droids, they were disturbed to see the actual Kraang monster pop out and Ashton said, "That is just straight up creepy."

"Tell me we're the only ones who saw that." Markie said, shuddering.

"Let's just focus on beating off Lukas and his goons. We'll worry about that freaky mutant brain thing later." Rocky said, looking at them.

"Good call." Ashton said, with a nod.

Meanwhile, the turtles, Casey, Rocky's dad, April and half of Rocky's friends were taking down half of Lukas' rich posse as they kicked, punched, flipped, ran over and pummeled them down to the ground and Casey just fought relentlessly to take them down. When one of them tried to take Casey's hockey stick, he immediately brought out his homemade taser and tased him down and then kicked him in the ribs hard.

"Touch my hockey stick again and you'll be seeing plenty of stars in your head, punk!" Casey exclaimed.

All of the turtles kept fighting off all of Lukas' rich posse and Rocky's dad came in the mix to tackle them all down together and punched them straight towards the face and knocked them down. Half of Lukas' posse were no match for Rocky's dad's hardcore fighting skills, but definitely no match for the turtles smackdown as they kept tackling them down so hard and sent most of them down to the trash or in different parts of the alley.

Casey tased all of Lukas' posse and knocked them down with his hockey stick and knocked them down hard that they blacked out immediately and as Rocky, Ashton and Markie came back and saw half of the posse defeated and laying on the ground, they can tell that the rest of them were definitely giving it to them so hard. Rocky whistled in response and said, "Wow...and we missed it?"

Just then, Rocky's dad reunited with his son and hugged him tightly and said, "Are you all right, son?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You okay, dad?" asked Rocky.

"Man, I've never felt better." Rocky's dad replied.

All the turtles came back alongside April, Casey and half of Rocky's friends united together as they high-fived each other for their victorious fight and Mikey looked at Rocky's dad and said, "You definitely kicked butt, Wolfy Dad!"

"Wolfy dad?" asked Leo, a little confused.

"Well...he's a wolf and that's Rocky's dad, so I thought..." Mikey began, but immediately got his head slapped by Raph.

"We get it, Mikey!" Raph answered, very annoyed.

"Even I get it." Rocky responded.

Rocky's dad panted heavily and wiped the sweat from his brow and said, "That's all fun and all, but I need to be unmutated in time for the party."

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Rocky added.

"Let's head to the roof of the pizzeria where no one can see anything." Leo agreed.

As they were making their way, one gunshot was fired through the air and everyone turned around and saw a very enraged Lukas confronting them as he jumped out of the roof with an AK-47 in his hand and said, "That's if you make it."

* * *

Oh, there's more coming your way!


	31. Enough is Enough

And this is where the confrontation keeps peaking!

* * *

Chapter 31: Enough is Enough

At this point, Casey is getting tired of Lukas stopping them at every chance they get and he said, "Didn't we kick your crew's butt already? When do you not give up?"

"If Rocky gives me my popularity back! I wanted that stupid party come into MY house and now that I don't have it, what have I got left to live for?" asked Lukas, completely desperate and angry.

"Okay, I don't know what your problem is, but you need to leave us all alone or you'll end up waking up underwater, 10,000 feet in the ocean." Raph said, twirling his sais in a serious manner.

Lukas wasn't gonna take any crap out of anyone of them and just fired three shots in the air with his AK-47, causing a couple of wood chips to fall down on the ground as a message to show that some blood is gonna shed tonight and he looks back at the others and points the gun directly towards Rocky with a very angry and menacing look, whispering, "You're next."

Casey immediately went ahead and smacked him in the face with his hockey stick multiple times and Rocky knew that there was no way to get out of this if Lukas keeps parading around, wielding his weapon directly at them and Lukas said, "Your party is gonna go down in flames and so will you!"

"Shut up!" Casey exclaimed, smacking him straight to the head.

The others dispersed and made their way towards the pizzeria and as they got there, they climbed over the rooftop and luckily, it's a little higher to in some cases, no one could see anything and April looks down, concerned for Casey's safety and hope that he makes it back there. April immediately runs over to the gang and he said, "We gotta hurry. We have to help Mr. Zuckerburg."

Rocky's dad sat down on the ground for a minute and Rocky gives Donnie the anti-mutagen formula that he's got and walks over to him, opens up the formula and looks at Mr. Zuckerburg and said, "How did you like being a temporary mutant, Mr. Zuckerburg?"

"It's okay, I guess. But I have to say...I always wanted to know what being one was like. Now that I know, it's kinda amazing." Rocky's dad replied.

"Well, you're an honorary member." Leo agreed.

"Thanks, guys. Y'all ain't so bad neither." Rocky's dad added.

Donnie takes a few deep breaths as Rocky's dad opened his mouth and Donnie pours in two drops of this formula to Rocky's dad's tongue and from the taste of it, they all witnessed the effects of what happens afterwards and there was a little bit of smoke coming out and mounds of colors surrounding Rocky's dad and they could hear him groaning and grunting as it kicks in and soon enough, they only see his paw in the air that's turning back into a human hand, which indicates that he's back to his human self.

After a few minutes, the smoke subsides a little bit and Rocky walks closer to him and he whispered, "Dad?"

Rocky's dad groans and then opens his eyes to see his son standing there in front of him and as he blinks a few times, he smiles and said, "Son?"

"Hey, you're back to your old self. Your old country self." Rocky said, with a chuckle.

Rocky's dad chuckled back as well and he rubs his son's hair and said, "Great to be back, son. I gotta tell ya, this mutant thing is pretty complicated. I just don't see how you can limit yourself away from the human world."

"Trust us, it doesn't get any easier, sir. We never interact with other humans aside from April, Rocky and Casey. They're our only human friends." Leo added.

Rocky's dad blinked a few times and couldn't imagine what it would've been like to have been isolated from his loved ones for the rest of his life as a mutant and it would've been very lonely. He looks up at the turtles and said, "And ya'll are the first mutant friends I've ever met."

"Same here." Tucker agreed.

Rocky's dad stood up and wanted to give Rocky a hug, but Rocky kinda stopped him for a second and asked, "Uh...shouldn't you put some clothes on?"

Rocky's dad looked down and realized that he was still naked and to cover that up, Rocky immediately pulls out his dad's robe and said, "May need this. Don't want you to be caught in the New York City news."

"Good call, son." Rocky's dad answered.

Just then, Casey quickly jumped to the roof and saw everyone standing there and said, "Guys, the entire school is coming to the pizzeria!"

"Now?!" Rocky asked.

Suddenly, Casey saw Rocky's dad standing there naked and he felt like his eyes were burnt up when he saw it and exclaimed, "Why are you naked?"

"Tell you what, if you get unmutated and turn back into a human, then I'll give you the answer." Rocky's dad answered.

"Is Lukas coming?" asked Leo.

"I lost him. I think he may get the message." Casey answered.

"Or so you think." Lukas said, climbing up the rooftop, being beaten up and bruised by Casey's hockey stick marks.

* * *

Rocky's dad is back to being a human! But that's the least of Rocky's worries.


	32. Crazy Turnarounds

The students from Roosevelt High are already here! Totally unaware of the confrontation on the roof! How's that's gonna play out?

* * *

Chapter 32: Crazy Turnarounds

Rocky walks inside the pizzeria through the back and makes his way towards the kitchen, where he sees some of the chefs there, waving hey to them and finally headed towards the dining area on the way to the main entrance where more than 1,000 high schoolers from Roosevelt High, including Lukas' former posse from school and a couple of teachers and is completely wide-eyed by the amount of people in this party that comes over and he opens the door and one of the teachers said, "We're here for the party."

"Uh...okay. How ya'll doing? Come in in, you guys. This is my dad's pizzeria. Of course, there is plenty of room for everybody around here. If ya'll will excuse me, I have to take care of something real quick, but don't worry. The party will commence in about 20 minutes. Be right back!" Rocky said, bringing them all in the pizza shop, but quickly left afterwards, leaving many students wondering what's going on here.

Meanwhile, Rocky comes back to the roof with Lukas still here and what he sees next is just unspeakable; April and Rocky's dad getting tied up and the turtles being beaten up by Lukas and Casey trying to fight back hard with Rocky's friend's assistance, but most of them ended up getting beaten up in the process and by the time Lukas looks at Rocky, he throws Casey to the ground hard and goes after him, walking this way.

With that said, Lukas brought out his AK-47 to shoot at Rocky, but Rocky knew that there were unsuspecting people still under the building wondering about this party and fears not only for their friends' safety, but everyone else's safety and Rocky said, "You've got to end this now!"

"No! Not until I get back what you've stolen from me!" Lukas shouted.

"There are like thousands of people inside here! If you shoot me, they're gonna think something's up!" Rocky shouted back.

Consumed by hatred, vengeance and fury because of his blinding jealousy of Rocky, Lukas did not care about who's in the pizza shop or the amount of people that are here for the party. All he wanted was revenge and ending Rocky completely as the final act of him destroying his social life and want to end the threat of having his popular space invaded and infested everywhere around him and he held his gun and said, in a menacing voice, "I'm done talking...loser."

"Let him go!" April shouted, trying to free herself.

As Casey slowly gets himself back up, he saw Lukas slowly walking up to April and he immediately slaps her straight in the face; a move that Casey did not take that sitting down and immediately charges at him while punching him in the face for what he just did and shouted, "You made a big mistake, punk!"

"She deserved it! She shouldn't have defended that pathetic loser! He'll never be worth anything! I've got way more swagger than him!" Lukas shouted, directly at Casey's face.

"Get out of my face, dude!" Casey exclaimed, shoving him to the ground.

"Young man, you have no proper right to slap a young lady like that nor to shoot my son like a free-range deer!" Rocky's dad shouted.

"Shut up, old man. There's a big wad of crusty old fat face somewhere where you live. Why don't you go and shove your face in it?" Lukas said, angrily with a smirk.

Now that crossed the line for Rocky and he stood up and asked, "What did you just say to my dad?"

"You heard me. I'm gonna finish him and you!" Lukas said, pointing the gun directly at Rocky's father.

And that was it. Rocky immediately lunged at Lukas and shoved him down like a football player and both of them landed on the ground in the alleyway as Rocky pummels him down hard, but Lukas punched him down already and stomped him in the stomach hard, causing Rocky to groan loudly and then in a twist, he pulls out a knife that's aiming for his throat and Rocky looked with wide eyes and complete confusion by this and it's like Lukas is more lethally dangerous than he thought he was.

"Do you know what it's like to feel unpopular? That the whole world has turned against you because you've got everything you possibly wanted, but you wanted more so much that you'd be willing to do unspeakable things to get what you want? You can't even begin to understand what it feels like to have the finer things you wanted and then suddenly, someone out there out of the blue takes it all away from you! Ever since you came to this school, all I wanted was to have this stupid dance party at my house so that I can be the coolest, popular kid in all of New York City! And you...what did you do? You took it all away from me! I shouldn't have to put through so much humiliation! You made me the most unlikeable student in this school!" Lukas screamed.

"You did that to yourself, rich snobface!" Casey argued, from a distance.

"Shut the hell up, Jones! This has nothing to do with you!" Lukas screamed maniacally, looking directly at Casey.

That distraction suddenly helped Rocky free himself from Lukas' grip and as Rocky runs further away from Lukas, he had no idea that all of this was capturing the attention of students that were in the pizzeria to see what's going on and he stopped for a second and realized that all of them were watching and they had heard Lukas going berserk crazy and he was gonna walk over to tell them what's really going on, but he heard the sound of a gun coming in and all the students freaked out to see Lukas come in with a weapon to shoot Rocky, but Lukas looked at the other students and shifted his focus from Rocky to all of the students, plus those that used to be in Lukas' inner circle as he turned the gun to the window.

Before Lukas could even pull the trigger, Rocky tackled him again for the safety of those in the building and started punching, kicking and slamming him down the ground and he did some major backflips and kicked him straight to the face. Suddenly, it was like a hidden fighter that was coming out Rocky just came out swinging with the fierceness. Lukas attempted to fight back to punch, kick and slug him down hard, but none of that had any effect on Rocky whatsoever as he ran underneath Lukas' legs and kicked him straight in the butt hard.

Meanwhile, Casey untied April, Rocky's dad and the turtles as well and some of Rocky's friends from high school heard the fighting from the alley and as they looked up, they saw Rocky beating the snot out of Lukas very hard and many of them were surprised by how he's handling himself really well and holding his own in the moment and Raph said, "Come on, kick him where it hurts!"

Casey immediately lands on the ground and said, "You need some help?"

"Let's make it a two-against-one...partner." Rocky said, smiling.

Casey nods in agreement and they turned to Lukas as both of them started to beat up Lukas as they kicked, punched, slammed, swung and kiboshed him straight to a pulp and Casey whacked him in the head and shins with his hockey stick 10 different times and flipped him several times in the wall and whacked him in the fist. Lukas stood up and refused to give it up and brought out his gun and knife with so much deadly intentions to kill that his rage began to fire up sky-high.

"That did it! I'll kill both of you right now for all I care!" Lukas screamed.

"You really wouldn't do that." Casey said, very serious.

Lukas started aiming his gun at both of them, almost as if he's gonna follow through on that threat and once he puts his finger to the trigger, ready to strike back, Lukas said, "Watch me."

Just then, they were caught off guard by the sound of a dog howl in the distance and then growing closer and suddenly, it swoops up and tackles Lukas like a chew toy and pummels him down hard and attacks him with mounds of punches, bites and pinning him down to the wall. Casey and Rocky looked on to see who did that and what happens next...was a big shocker.

Rocky looks from behind and saw the mutant dog's tail wagging and is suddenly familiar with his fur color and the back of his collar which matches his dog's description. But what else happens next...

"That's what you get for trying to kill my owner! Maybe someone ought to put you to sleep!"

The shock kicks Rocky straight to the core and as the mutant dog turns around to face Rocky, he said, "Want me to thrash him for you?"

Rocky's eyes widened up as he couldn't believe who it was talking to him and it just hit him...

"A.J.?"

* * *

What's A.J. doing here? And...did he just fight and talk? GASP! You'll find out why in a minute!


	33. Battle in the Streets!

And here's the answer as to why A.J. is talking!

* * *

Chapter 33: Battle in the Streets!

The sight of seeing his dog, A.J. actually fight and talk for the first time completely gives out the core shock to Rocky as he did not expect his loyal friend to fight Lukas, almost in a warrior form and A.J. could tell that Rocky is completely surprised to see how he's like this and A.J. said, "I know what you're thinking; how is this possible?"

"What happened to you, boy?" asked Rocky, still shocked.

"Well...I walked to the bathroom earlier and I thought I tasted some soap droppings and the next thing I know, I was walking like a human and talked like a human and have some crazy fighting skills. I don't know what kind of soap it is, but it's awesome!" A.J. said, excitedly with his tail wagging.

Casey seemed kinda freaked out that Rocky's dog can actually talk and he said, "I don't know what's freakier; Lukas or hearing you talk."

"It's a surprise to me as much as it is to you, but what's freakier than having a hockey mask that looks like something a serial killer would wear?" asked A.J.

Casey grunts angrily as he looked at A.J. and said, "I liked you better when you were just a dog."

"Guys! Can we focus here?!" asked Rocky, watching Lukas getting himself up, raging with vengance.

Casey, Rocky and A.J. looks directly at Lukas as ganged up by them and Casey looks at Lukas and said, "Looks like it's three against one, rich boy."

"Whatever! I'll kill all three of you myself! Starting with that ugly freak dog!" Lukas screamed manically.

A.J. snarls at Lukas angrily and gritted his teeth, waiting for a chance to chase him and knock him down again and said, "I take total offense to that! You're the freak dog here!"

With that, Lukas kept firing his gun to aim at all three, but all three of them dispersed to avoid getting shot and/or hit by some bullets and defended themselves and just then, A.J. crawls underneath a trash can and bit Lukas' butt hard, which made Lukas scream loudly and then he dragged him towards the street like a stick and kept fighting him hard and swiped him in the face hard. Casey comes out fast and whacks Lukas with the hockey stick and flips him down on the ground. Unaware that the rest of the students were cheering from inside the pizzeria watching it all go down and they were really looking forward to see Lukas get his butt kicked for the first time.

"Come on. Casey!"

"Kick that rich boy's butt!"

"Lukas gets what he deserves!"

"Give it to him, Casey!"

As Casey tackles him down hard, Lukas attempts to fight back by punching Casey and shoving him down to the ground, punching him more, but Casey stops him by shoving him down to the ground and body slams him straight to the chest hard. Lukas gets himself up all battered and bruised, but still on his feet. He grunts heavily and said, "You think you're still gonna fight me? I've got more money than you'll ever make in a year!"

"Please! You couldn't even make cheddar rich!" Casey shouted.

From a distance, the students exclaimed at that countercomment Casey added and just high-fived at that and Casey stood there with a smirk and said, "What ya gonna do about it?"

"Shut up! I did not spend all my parents' money on those freak droids and my rich posse to get my face all messed up and I didn't steal my parents' credit card to purchase several guns and weapons for nothing! I don't deserve this humiliation!" Lukas screamed.

And that...was the nail in the coffin on what Lukas just admitted to and Casey said, "You stole your parents' credit card? How low can you get, man?"

"Whatever! I'm gonna kill that Rocky and there's not a thing you can do to stop me!" Lukas shouted, getting all up on Casey's face.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." A.J. said, walking by alongside Rocky.

Just then, in comes April and the rest of Rocky's friends coming over to give him a really good what for and they went in after him and punched, kicked, threw and slammed him down to the ground. April, Tucker, Morris and Seth slammed him down to the ground and Lukas had the audacity to punch April in the face...which is considered a huge mistake as she slapped him and kicked him straight to the groin very hard. Vinny, Max, Markie, Luiz, Raisuke and Tai Zin got together and did some karate kung-fu moves with some tough New York mafia fight mixture as they knocked him down all together with multiple rounds of kicks, punches and slaps kicking in all sides.

Brandon, Darryl, Ashton, Jason and Troy formed together to slam Lukas to the ground and kicks him to the butt and groin area again and mashed him in the head. Lukas fought back most of them and still has his gun, but Ashton threw the gun away from him and punched him in the mouth hard.

"You losers can't defeat me!" Lukas shouted.

Just then, Lukas grabbed April by the neck and puts a knife on her, threating to kill her if they interfere. Lukas panted heavily and said, "One false move and she's gonna be beheaded!"

"Beheaded?! Are you for reals, dude?!" asked Ashton, very furious.

"Shut up! I wanted her first before you and hockey boy here wanted to make the first move!" Lukas shouted, looking at Rocky and Casey.

April struggles to get free, but Lukas has her grip so that making it hard to be freed. From a distance, a very shocked yet ultra furious Donnie witnesses Lukas' conduct and he growls in response and jumps out of the building to attack Lukas and once he does, Donnie whacks him in the face with his staff, causing him to fall down and April runs off to the side with Casey and Rocky. Donnie looks up at Lukas and said, "You've gone too far!"

"You again?! I ought to exploit you to the local news media!" Lukas shouted, pointing a knife at Donnie.

Donnie refused to back down and not even a threat by a knife could stop him from fighting for April and he slams him down in the face and just then, Leo, Mikey and Raph joined in and Lukas found himself surrounded by the turtles and Leo turned to the others and said, "We'll take it from here."

Casey, April, Rocky and the rest of the crew let them teach Lukas a lesson and Rocky encouraged A.J. to join in on the fight too as Lukas found himself surrounded by five mutants waiting to knock him down and Lukas said, "I'm gonna sue all of you! My dad's a lawyer and your money will go to me!"

"Yeah, I don't think they'll let you file a lawsuit against four mutant turtles and a mutant dog." Leo stated.

With that, the shadow shows that the turtles plus A.J. attacks Lukas very hard and all we can hear is Lukas scream loudly as he gets what he deserves; a serious beating by some mutants for all the crazy, stupid things he had done today that would've caused a huge amount of peril for New York City. For Rocky, his troubles are over and he can finally breathe a sigh of relief that everything he had went through is behind him.

* * *

Yep, Lukas finally got what he deserves!


	34. Turnaround

And an epic aftermath from the battle!

* * *

Chapter 34: Turnaround

After the fight with Lukas had happened, April, Casey, Rocky and the rest of the gang walked back to the pizzeria with an unexpected audience of students cheering for them all, mostly Rocky for finally confronting and knocking out Lukas right in front of them and it actually surprised Rocky the most because he didn't really expect any of that to happen. Most of them were high-fiving him and fist bumping him from above and most of them were cheering for both Casey and April for contributing to that and as they walked by, it was kinda like they were the popular kids in school. April seemed very surprised to see this happening and she said, "Are they all cheering for us?"

"Obviously, they might be cheering for me." Casey added.

April puts a little smug sarcastic look on her face after that comment Casey just made and said, "Dream on, Casey."

Rocky's dad came out with his outfit and just clapped for his son with so much proudness beaming in his face and he comes towards him and said, "You always never cease to amaze me, son."

"Thanks, dad." Rocky said, with a smile.

Just then, Casey, April and the rest of their friends came by to join in as well and just basked in the moment they're having while the turtles look through the window to see their friends just soaking in their limelight for a while and April looks up at the window and sees Donnie watching them and she gave him a thumbs up and Donnie replied to the same gesture, indicating it's all good.

At the rooftop

The turtles heard sirens from a further distance and they knew that it was their cue to leave and as they left the roof, Mikey asked, "Think they'll catch Lukas?"

Raph kicked Mikey's shell on that comment and responded, "What do you think, doofus?"

"Let's just watch what happens from over there where no one can see us." Leo stated, heading to another section of the roof.

As they headed towards roof to roof within police distance, they saw the entire cops coming in, including a police van where they got most of Lukas' accomplices arrested and shackled for their part in the multiple car accident and bringing in weapons to the city. With so much accomplices, they had to get 12 extra police vans to contain all of those rich kids and arrest them. They all made their way towards the pizzeria place to find Lukas and as they secured the perimeter, they saw a very beaten and disoriented Lukas stumbling out from the dumpster, but still has his weapon drawn that one of the cops noticed.

"He's got a gun!" one officer shouted.

Lukas was still out of it, he did not even know that the cops were already here until he finally came back to his senses. One of the officers walked towards him and said, "Put your hands on your head right now!"

"What is all this?" Lukas asked.

"Put your hands on your head!" one officer repeated again.

Lukas reluctantly puts his hands on his head until he spots Rocky on the window and he makes a run for the pizzeria to attack him, but the officers immediately tased him before he could get to the door as he got to the ground. Lukas inadvertedly grunts in pain because of the searing shocking feeling of being tased and the officers grabs ahold of Lukas' hands to cuff him, but Lukas refused to let these officers arrest him.

"Stop resisting! Stop resisting or you're gonna be tased!" another officer exclaimed, putting a taser close to Lukas' back.

"If you tase me, my parents will sue the snot out of you! This is borderline police harrassment!" Lukas exclaimed.

"No need for that because your parents have already turned you in for false charges using your parents' credit card." a third officer explains.

Lukas was completely shocked to hear this come out and couldn't believe that the police knew about the fact that he used his parents' credit cards and rather than taking responsibility for it, he said, "You must've made the dumbest mistake! I have not used my parents credit card!"

"Well...how do you explain the fact that you had spent $799 million dollars for weapons, poison and explosives and used your parents' money to hire several hit men to take down this young man right here?" asked one officer, putting the cuffs on Lukas when another officer brought Rocky outside.

Once Rocky came out, Lukas' rage began to show and wanted to lunge at him, but officers held him back for safety reasons and one officer asked, "Is this the guy that attempted to shoot you?"

Lukas had that smirk on his face to show that he'll manipulate Rocky in hopes of letting him off in order to get control of him, but Rocky stood his ground and replied, "Yes, sir. That's him."

Lukas' smirk was immediately replaced with fury that he had to turn him in to the officers and as he attempted to fight Rocky, the officers led him away in handcuffs, but Lukas refuses to go down without a fight and tried to wrestle the officers by fighting them off, flailing his legs and tried to remove his arms from the officer's grips, but even that proves to be a daunting challenge when he has handcuffs on himself.

As Lukas keeps resisting, several of the officers went inside the black van Lukas drove in and what he finds are alarming; firearms, AK-47's, knives, holsters, poison, explosives, ropes, fedora hats, tie, caps, gold knives, brass knuckles and several magazines of ammunition and even a journal that contains each and every calculated plan to gain revenge on Rocky and find many ways to kill him in intent to getting his popularity back and suddenly...the officers looked at several pictures of his comrades posting their weapons on social media earlier today that had helped with the case.

Soon enough, one of the drivers from the multiple car accident looks up at Lukas and said, "That's him, officer! That's the one who ran over my car and injured my granddaughter from the front seat!"

When one of those drivers recognized Lukas' face, they were definitely certain and one officer came to Lukas said, "Looks like you've got a lot of explaining to do."

"What the heck did I do?!" Lukas shouted.

The officer put Lukas on the backseat of the patrol car, but Lukas was not gonna go down quietly as spits out every obscene language in the book aiming at the officers and at Rocky and after several minutes, a still uncooperative Lukas looks at the officers as he opened the door and said, "Just so you know, you're under arrest for vehicular manslaughter, attempted murder, aggravated assault, attempted assault with a deadly weapon, felony stalking, resisting arrest, vandalism, malicious mischief, possession of a firearm and fraudlent credit card charges."

When all of the students plus Rocky, April and Casey heard about all those charges brought against Lukas, they were totally blown away by how many of those Lukas is being arrested for and Lukas shouted, "I want my attorney! My parents will sue your damn heads off!"

"Tell it to the judge, kid." another officer stated.

Lukas' response was spitting at the officer's face to show how cold he really is and the officer wiped the spit on his face and said, "And now you've added rejection of authority onto the list as well as an extra charge for hiring a hitman to murder one Rocky Zuckerburg."

"Why doesn't he go to jail?! He ruined my popularity! There should be a law against that!" Lukas shouted.

Lukas kept on ranting, raving, screaming and cursing at the officers and at Rocky and the officer shut the door and soon afterwards, the police drove away in the car as well as the many police vans to send Lukas and his accomplices to jail for a number of charges and from a certain distance, the turtles watched it all play out and Donnie said, "This kid has some mental issues."

"More like insane mental issues." Raph stated.

"Yeah, can you imagine if he was a mutant?" asked Mikey.

Donnie shuddered at the very thought of it and told Mikey, "I don't even want to think that far ahead."

"Coast is clear, guys. Let's head back to the pizzeria rooftop." Leo added.

That made Mikey very happy as he followed his brothers all the way back to the pizzeria without being seen and said, "Oh, yeah! I could use a serious pizza binge."

"Mikey, you can't even spell binge." Raph stated.

* * *

Lukas is arrested! Now the party will commence!


	35. Get the Party Started

And now...the party begins!

* * *

Chapter 35: Get the Party Started!

Back at the pizzeria, the party is starting in full swing as everyone enjoys themselves dancing, gorging in some pizza and taking loads of selfies, but mostly everyone is just happy that they're getting the school dance in the pizza shop as well as having witnessing Lukas being thrown in jail after seeing the real him come out and for them, it's sorta like a celebration that they will never see him roaming around the school at all. Ashton, Morris, Vinny and Tucker just could not get enough of this pizza that's being set in their eyes; pepperoni with some pepper jack cheese and barbecue chicken. It made Ashton and Morris' taste buds feel like they're back at home in Mississippi and savored every bite as Morris said, "Dude...this pizza here is making me think about good ol' home, man. I'm telling you right now, best...pizza...ever."

"Yeah, man. Compliments to the chef, who's son is officially our best friend." Ashton agreed.

Vinny ate some of the barbecue pizza himself and as he tasted it, he was pretty much amazed and a little torn because as much as he loves the original stuff in Rocky's dad pizzeria, he's starting to question his loyalty to another pizza shop that he knows so well that's always made in the old fashioned Italian way. Vinny chuckled at this and said, "You guys are making me question my Italian loyalty here."

"Man, ain't nobody questioning your Italian loyalty. Pizza is pizza no matter how you slice it or eat it." Morris stated.

As the rest of the kids were eating, most of them were dancing to this EDM-pop song that's playing on the speakers and they couldn't help but show off some supercool dance moves ranging from the dougie, stanky leg and some other hip-hop contemporary dance moves that they're bringing to the dance floor and each of them battled it out to see who's way better at dancing, which helped draw a huge crowd.

Further in the pizzeria, Rocky and his dad looked on at this and Rocky couldn't be more amazed and happy that all of this turned out to be a much more positive outlook despite what he had to endure today, which was well worth the end result. With Lukas out of the way, life can go back to normal for him...yet he can't help but feel a little bad about keeping this from his dad before this entire thing snowballed into today's events. He looked at his dad and said, "Hey, I hope you don't feel bad about what had happened today. I'm really sorry about all the stuff I had put you through."

"Aw, son...don't be. It ain't your fault. If I had known, things would've been a lot different." Rocky's dad added.

"I know. But in some ways, I kinda feel responsible for not telling about the mutagen, the turtles, Lukas...I wanted to wait for the right time to tell you what's been going on, but I wasn't so sure about how you'd react. Plus...most of it was kept secret." Rocky added.

"Son, listen...you know that you can always tell me anything, right? No matter what it is because you're still my son regardless and I'll always understand. Next time, just try to let me know in advance." Rocky's dad added.

"Yes, sir." Rocky answered.

"And don't worry...we won't tell mom about this whole thing." Rocky's dad whispered.

Rocky nodded in agreement that both of them will keep this a secret because in some instances, it may be hard to believe to experience what they've been through that day and Rocky's dad said, "Go on and have some fun, son."

"Will do." Rocky said, happily.

As Rocky heads to the other section of the pizzeria, he's greeted by a couple of other students that said hi to him and many of them were commenting on how awesome the party is and have given them good report on the pizzeria and that they'd go there again, which is the best compliment ever and he's very humble about this whole thing.

He caught up with April and Casey as they sat down on one section of the pizzeria and asked, "Room for one more?"

"Of course, dude." Casey said, smiling.

Rocky sat down on one section of the table and he chuckled softly and said, "Man, what a day, huh? I think this is one that really won't be scratched out of our heads."

"Yeah, most definitely. Lukas got what he deserved." Casey stated.

"He got arrested, didn't he?" asked April.

"Yeah, he got arrested. He's got so many charges coming at him; like credit card fraudlent, reckless driving, attempted murder, aggravated assault, vehicular manslaughter, causing a major traffic accident on the scene, resisting arrest and loads of other charges I'm sure. I kinda have a feeling that if he gets an attorney, he thinks he might beat the charges and all that other crazy stuff because he knows he's got a rich family. Chances are he's gonna be cut off." Rocky answered.

April chuckled softly at this and said, "Maybe he should learn what a day as a normal kid is like."

"Yeah. He wouldn't handle it well. That's why my dad never associates with millionaires or billionaires or anything that rhymes with illionaire because he's had to deal with them before years ago back when he used to be one." Rocky stated.

That made Casey spit on his water in shock to hear that he just couldn't believe the words that came out of Rocky's mouth and asked, "Wait...your dad was a millionaire?"

"Yeah, he used to travel around the world cooking for the most amazing kitchens since his time as a young chef. The one thing he never had a chance to do is start a restaurant his way, but just from the ground-up. He was never comfortable about being rich because when you get millions, it's like the only importance in life. He kinda dropped out of the rich elite after seeing the downsides of it; ego, pride, envy and greed. He had none of those things because he's never one to make enemies regardless of what they have or didn't have and he taught me and my sibs to never feel like we're entitled to success in life. So he gave up all of his millions and walked away from that millionaire lifestyle because it didn't feel satisfying for him and went back to New Orleans and did some cooking on a smaller scale. From every opportunity he gets, we move from place to place so he can keep pursuing his career just because he loves it so much. For many, some might think my dad walking away from being a millionaire was the biggest mistake, but to me and my dad, it's the best thing ever because you know what's really important." Rocky explained.

Once Casey and April heard the entire story, they couldn't help but feel speechless about this and April totally understands the reasons why Rocky's dad would give it all up and she said, "I couldn't imagine my dad going through the same position. He's a scientist, but at the end of the day, he's still my dad regardless and that's more important than anything."

"How come Lukas didn't find out?" asked Casey.

"I didn't want to deal with millionaire kids' egos. They get big heads because of it and they always think they're better than everyone else. In Malibu, I would see kids in middle school and high school wearing designer clothes, driving in expensive cars, wanting to be the envy of every student they see. Isn't that ridiculous?" asked Rocky.

"It does sound crazy." April added.

Just then, Rocky's dad comes in with a huge pan of pizza coming towards the table and he said to them, "Just enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks, dad." Rocky said, happily.

"Think the turtles might have a slice?" asked April.

"Already took care of it, April." Rocky's dad said, smiling.

* * *

So...next chapter, the turtles enjoy the party on the rooftop!


	36. Mutant Private Party on the Roof

The turtles celebrate the party on the rooftop! And they get to know the new mutated A.J.

* * *

Chapter 36: Mutant Private Party on the Roof

At the roof of the pizzeria, the turtles and A.J. had eaten some pizza, completely satisfied by the taste and it made Mikey really happy just to eat some pizza as he gobbled up some of the slices while the rest of the turtles looked at Mikey very annoyed by his eating sounds and Raph grunts in an annoyed response and asked, "Did you forget we're eating here?"

"Can't help it, dude. Who wouldn't pass up on free pizza?" Mikey asked, very excitedly.

A.J. looks up at Mikey for a second after seeing how he eats and asked, "Is he always like this?"

"Trust us on this one...if there's a last slice of pizza, Mikey goes after it. One time, Mikey snuck into Donnie's room and saw one last slice of pizza on his bed and just ate the whole slice. Donnie was not happy that day." Leo answered.

"Well, you know what they say, dudes; first come, first served." Mikey responds, in defense.

"What did he do?" asked A.J.

"Oh, Donnie was mad. He completely screamed at him for like 20 minutes straight. Sorta like how Raph screams at some of us for something insignificant, but completely different." Leo replied.

"Hey, I take offense to that." Raph said, defending himself.

"In my defense, I did not scream maniacally. I was just reacting to how Mikey had disregarded eating what was supposed to be my slice of pizza." Donnie added, turning to Mikey on the last parts.

A.J. blinked his eyes a couple of times and said, "Sometimes I'm that way when someone tries to take my food, too. Only I just growl and bark at them as a way for them to back off. But I didn't bite them though. Not my nature."

"You know, there's one thing I wanted to ask, A.J. How did you get mutated, yet you still look like the same dog we met for the first time?" asked Leo.

A.J. scratched himself a few times and then answered, "You know...I'm still trying to figure that out. All I know is that I walked to the bathroom and I thought those splatters were toothpaste or soap, so I licked them as leftovers and I guess I got knocked out for a while and when I woke up, I found myself talking and having some weird fighting skills and stuff."

"It must've been the mutagen. He must've licked off some of the mutagen off of that bathroom floor, yet he still looks like an ordinary dog, but his DNA had matched with a mutant DNA that can communicate with humans and mutants, but can have some extraordinary abilities, strength, stamina and intelligence." Donnie answered.

"So...in other words, I'm kind of smart." A.J. added.

"Almost, but yeah. I gotta hand it to you, you really did help us out with Lukas." Donnie answered.

"When my buddy's in trouble, I have to protect him. Loyalty is always in a dog's agenda. You can always tell when your friend's in trouble or if something's bothering him. If something bothers him, it bothers me too." A.J. added.

That speech alone surprised Donnie and Leo the most because A.J. knows loyalty firsthand when it comes protecting Rocky and Leo said, "Wow...that's pretty deep."

"Yep. Especially when I bit that ninja girl's butt when she tried to get at Rocky." A.J. stated.

"I have to ask though; was that even necessary?" asked Leo.

"Hey, if that had happened again, I'd do it again, only drag her by the leg and put her in the dumpster." A.J. answered.

Raph chuckled in response to see that happen in his mind and said, "I would've liked to see that the first time."

"Raph!" Leo exclaimed.

Just then, in comes April walking to the rooftop to see how they're doing and she asked, "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Not a lot. We were just talking." Leo answered.

"And eating some awesome pizza." Mikey replied, while eating a slice.

Rocky comes in the rooftop and caught up with April, A.J. and the turtles and he's very anxious to know how the turtles like the pizza and said, "How ya'll doing?"

"Doing awesome. This pizza's the best thing I've ever eaten! I think I have found a new pizza place to call my fave!" Mikey exclaimed.

Rocky chuckled softly at this and said, "Thanks, Mikey. I appreciate it."

A.J. comes over to Rocky and as he walks by with his tail wag, Rocky gets on his level and said, "So...how did you get mutated?"

"I guess a mutant DNA got into my DNA and brought in a side of me that understands mutants and humans. Or something like that. It's kinda crazy how things turn out, huh?" asked A.J.

"Yeah, it does." Rocky answered.

"Looks like you got your wish after all." A.J. said, happily.

"What wish?" asked Rocky.

"That I could talk with you so we can understand each other better. Now that this mutagen goo is inside of me, we can talk to each other. It'll be so awesome." A.J. said.

"Yeah, I know, man. I just wished this could've happened before all of this." Rocky added.

Soon enough, A.J. comes in with a small whimper as he hugs him and Rocky hugs back as well and the bond between owner and dog is still strong and Rocky said, "I think I'm gonna like New York City now."

"That's cool, man. You ain't seen nothing yet here." Raph stated.

"I'm pretty sure I'll look forward to that." Rocky replied.

Soon enough, the speakers were starting to play in some parts of the roof and a slow song started playing and April walked towards Donnie and wanted to dance with him, but unsure about it because Donnie's never slow danced before with someone, let alone a human. Donnie felt the same exact way too, only not sure how to ask as well, but Donnie reaches out her hand and asked, "April, would you like to dance with me?"

That took April by surprise that Donnie would actually ask her to dance and she looks at Donnie's hand and smiled for the gesture and took his hand as they actually slow danced with each other. Donnie seemed a little nervous about this for the first time and he chuckled and said, "I've never done this before."

"This is my first time slow dancing with you, Donnie. It just feels so...like..." April said, trying to find the words to describe the moment.

"Amazing?" asked Donnie.

One look into Donnie's eyes just mystified her to the extent and she replied, "Yeah, amazing."

Both of them were in sync as they slow danced together and for Donnie, it feels like he's on cloud nine as it becomes kinda like his first date and he's keeping that moment for the long haul and as Donnie held her closely as they're dancing, April places her arms around Donnie as they danced together. Raph, Leo, Mikey, A.J. and Rocky watched both of them dance together and it's like something out of a love story.

"So cute..." Mikey said, with a sigh.

"If you like that sort of thing." Raph muttered.

* * *

The party continues! Stay tuned!


	37. All Out on the Dance Floor

And we seek the students plus Casey, April and Rocky dance!

* * *

Chapter 37: All Out on the Dance Floor

A couple of minutes went by and as Casey, April and Rocky headed back inside to the party and already they can see the atmosphere is alive and going and everyone are dancing like crazy, just enjoying the entire dance and all three of them looked at each other and Rocky said, "Well, are we gonna stand here or just tear up the dancefloor?"

"I vote for tearing the dance floor up!" Casey exclaimed.

Casey immediately went over to the dance floor as the music plays this dance-oriented hip-hop song and he just started dancing like it's no one else's business and April was amazed by every dance move Casey did and that even surprised Rocky the most, seeing that neither one of them saw him dance before and they figured what the heck and just go for it as they went ahead and danced as well. Before long, Ashton, Morris, Seth, Tucker, Darryl, Brandon, Jason, Troy, Tai Zin, Raisuke, Luiz, Vinny, Max and Markie joined in on the fun and started having a little dance off with them. Ashton and Casey were up first to battle each other for who's got the sickest dance moves and Casey went ahead and did some straight-up hip-hop dancing where it involves parts of breakdancing, the windmill, the moonwalk and every other dance move he can think of and ended it with the splits. Casey looked at Ashton with a smirk and said, "Top that, man!"

"Bro...you don't know me. I invented tearing up the dancefloor." Ashton said, getting his dance on.

Ashton started by doing the krunk and topping Casey's windmill by putting his hands on the floor and spinning his entire body around with his legs in the air further apart in complete speed and then doing a ground backflip and lands back on his feet. The crowd went completely insane after seeing the dance-off and Casey dusted himself off from witnessing all of that and told Ashton, "I've seen better."

With that mindset, everyone did a little bit of a dance-off, but made sure to keep it both PG and fun at the same time and as the students participated, everyone just had the time of their lives, even documenting all of this on their phone and camera to catch a glimpse of the action and most of them are posted on their social media for everyone to see.

After mounds of dance-offs, the music switches to a mellow R&B/pop ballad and everyone gathers around for a slow dance and as everyone did so, April walks over towards the dance floor to sit down for a while, but not before Casey asked her to dance to which she obliges as she takes his hand and walks in the middle of the dance floor and slow danced together. Being that she had already slow danced with Donnie, she was more than willing to dance with Casey for a while and both of them were a little nervous about this...but mostly Casey.

April was actually surprised to know that Casey sorta knows how to slow dance a little bit, but he was also a little nervous about this moment and he asked, "So...you've ever done this before?"

"Well...not with anyone. I just slow danced with Donnie, if that makes any sense." April answered.

"Yeah, I guess." Casey replied.

Both of them kept dancing with each other and before long, they've gotten quite used to it even though they'll never admit that there's something special between the two of them that may go beyond friendship, but for now...it's cool just to imagine. Casey blinks his eyes a few times and said, "This is the first time that I've danced with a girl before."

"I can tell." April added.

Casey sighed at that comment and stated, "I'm not usually the kind of guy that asks girls out."

"I know. But at least you're making an effort." April stated, commending him for asking her to dance.

As the kids were dancing, Rocky's dad sees his wife coming in with a very fabulous dress with overalls which took his breath away and said, "Well, howdy there, honey."

"Took your breath away, huh?" asked Rocky's mom.

"You surely know how to make an entrance, babe." Rocky's dad replied.

"So...how's the party?" asked Rocky's mom.

Rocky's dad looked at all the things that went on and even saw Rocky dancing with a girl and in that moment, he looked at his wife and asked, "May I have this dance?"

"I would be offended if you didn't." Rocky's mom replied.

Both of them were dancing around the kitchen with a little bit of space and as they were dancing, Rocky's dad looked at his son and gave him a thumbs up and Rocky responded with a thumbs up as well and this party is definitely going really well...but it ain't over yet.

* * *

More party coming up!


	38. Living it Up

More moments from the pizza party!

* * *

Chapter 38: Living it Up

Throughout the night, everyone's been enjoying the school dance at the pizzeria as all of the students plus the teachers enjoyed themselves and let loose a little bit as they enjoyed some more pizza and dance a little bit though most of them were taking mounds of selfies and talking amongst themselves, but through it all...everyone loves the atmosphere at this pizzeria and could see themselves hanging out there after school, date nights, etc. Soon enough, Rocky's dad comes into the mic to get everyone's attention and said, "Hello, everyone. Ya'll enjoyed yourselves tonight?"

The entire students cheered and applauded for Rocky's dad and it's a means that they've enjoyed every bit of it, which screams acceptance to the first degree. Rocky's dad chuckled softly and said, "We really appreciate you all coming over to enjoy this great food and you guys were dancing like it was nobody's business. This is an amazing way to kick off my new pizza shop and to commemorate this occasion, we would like all of you to come to the front of the pizza shop to take a couple of pictures with us."

Everyone became excited and interested in taking a couple of pictures of the shop and Rocky's dad said, "All right. If ya'll will follow me..."

Rocky's mom, dad, Rocky, April, Casey and the rest of the students walked to the front of the pizzeria and they saw one of the students coming in with a YoPro camera and another one from the school's newspaper and another for a local newspaper to take a couple of pictures in front of the pizza shop and as everyone got in a few places where they can take the perfect picture without missing anyone there. Rocky's dad stood in the center alongside the principal, teachers and an armful of students all together and one of students who has the camera looked at them and said, "We're gonna take a few pics so we can put them on the school paper. Hopefully, it'll be on the front page."

The possibility that this can reach the front page completely excited everyone, including Casey, who seems to be taking the news very well and said, "We get to be on the front page!"

"Cool yourself, Casey." April said, smiling.

"Yeah, don't let that possibility get to your head." Ashton agreed.

Casey tossled his hair a little bit to make sure the camera gets on his good side and poses really quickly, which gave out some very questionable stares from April, Rocky, Seth and Morris. Morris said, "Dude, this ain't no audtion. We're just taking pictures."

"Hey, you gotta practice to look this good." Casey responded, in his defense.

Within no time, the three photographers got together to make the perfect shot and as everyone got in place, they took many pictures of the students, teachers, principals and Rocky's dad in as little as 3 minutes. After those pictures, Rocky's dad thanked everyone for the participation and as they went back inside, Rocky's dad told them, "We have time for one more song to dance to before we close, so let's live it all up!"

With that, they started playing an EDM pop song and almost immediately, the kids started dancing as they jumped up, pumped their fists and got into it as Rocky shows off some amazing moves ranging from hip-hop to every single move he brought from California into New York City...which blew away many of the students and everyone joined in as well as they let loose and danced their heads off. Casey, Rocky and April danced together as they kept dancing like it's no one's business and for that period of time, they may have forgotten about Lukas.

Back on the roof, the turtles heard this song and they were dancing as well, just showing off some cool dance moves mixed in with ninjitsu moves and as they were doing so, they did a little bit of a dance-off to see who's better and A.J. just laid there, watching them do what they do and he seems very content with his new life as a mutant dog, but still remains just the same.

After several dance moves, it's getting late and Leo said, "Looks like it's getting late. We should head back to the lair."

"Already?" Mikey whined.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Donnie responded.

A.J. comes towards all four of them and he said, "It's really awesome to see you guys again."

"You too, A.J. Keep an eye out for Rocky." Leo stated.

"Always will." A.J. said, happily.

With that, they leapt from the pizzeria rooftop and headed their way back to the lair as A.J. watched them go from roof to roof and A.J. took a deep sigh and leapt out of the roof and into the front of the pizza shop waiting for Rocky and laid there for a couple of minutes, while thinking to himself, 'Man...what a crazy awesome day.'

* * *

Best party ever! Stay tuned for more!


	39. Amazing Turnaround

Rocky's had one heck of a day!

* * *

Chapter 39: Amazing Turnaround

It's after the school dance at the pizzeria and as Rocky's parents and Rocky plan to clean up, April and Casey stuck behind for a little assistance while also talking about all the crazy things that happened today, which is something that they might never forget about and after everything got all spiffed up, it was closing time. Rocky comes over to both Casey and April with a hugest amount of appreciation and he said, "Hey, guys. I just really want to say thanks for coming over to this party."

"Hey, it's not a party until Casey Jones walks in." Casey bragged, with a smirk on his face.

"So you say." April muttered.

"And also...thanks for everything that happened today. I really appreciate your help for helping my dad." Rocky added.

"Hey, it's no big deal. We're just glad you and your dad are okay." April answered.

"Yep. And also to take down that rich-boy scum to get him off of our backs." Casey added.

Rocky chuckled softly at this and sat down on the booth and said, "You know...at first, I didn't really want to go to New York City because the city life sucks you in like crazy. I didn't think that I would grow to like this place because I was always used to the California lifestyle, the beach and all of that stuff. But now...I have a huge different perspective on it despite what I had to go through. I could get used to New York City...with my new friends."

April and Casey smiled Rocky for that comment and April said, "We're glad to meet you, Rocky. I think you'll fit in New York City just fine."

"Same here." Casey agreed.

"And of course, you can come to the lair with us. Now that your dad has met the turtles and Splinter and everything, we can just hang out, train a little bit." April added.

"That'd be amazing. Hopefully one of these days, you can see both California and New Orleans in one of our family vacations. I hope you guys will be used to farm life." Rocky added.

"Probably so." April added.

"Hey, son. We're about to go home right now." Rocky's dad said.

Rocky nodded to his dad and said, "Be right down."

April chuckled at this and said, "I got to get home too. My dad's probably wondering where I am now."

"Yeah, and my dad's gonna kill me if I'm past curfew again." Casey responded.

"You have a curfew?" asked Rocky, raising his eyebrow.

Casey nods his head in response and said, "Isn't that crazy? I'm supposed to be home at like 10:00, but I just like to stay out later than that...like 12:30 or 1:00." Casey answered.

"Just set your watch back half an hour." Rocky replied.

"I don't have a watch." Casey pointed out.

Soon neough, the lights were switched off and Rocky knew that was his cue and all three of them walked out of the pizza shop, satisfied and completely hopped off of energy from all the dancing, plus all the ninja fighting took a lot out of them. A.J. sees Rocky come out and he got on his feet and went beside him and hopped into the car, waiting for his owner to meet him. Rocky looked at April and Casey and asked, "You can ride with us if you want."

"Thanks, but we'll be okay." April answered.

"You sure? We wouldn't want anything happening to y'all. We'll just take y'all home and you can tell us where you live so we can drop you off." Rocky's dad stated.

Casey looked at A.J. in the window as A.J. makes a snarly face at him and Casey gave him a look back that's more surly and April ended up saying, "Okay."

Rocky scooted towards parts of the seat to make room for Casey and April and as they got in, Rocky closed the doors of the car and Rocky's dad drove the car with Casey, April, Rocky and A.J. to drop Casey and April off home and on that night, Rocky looks up at the skies just thinking about all the coolest things that had happened to him. It might still give him time to get used to New York, but that party was a good start.

"So...you a hockey boy, Casey?" asked Rocky's dad.

"Yes, sir. I play on my high school team, although I'm not what you call a team player." Casey explains.

"I used to do a little bit of hockey in middle school. They called me the Zuckerburg Puck back in the day." Rocky's dad added.

That surprised Casey to hear that and asked, "You play hockey?"

"Whenever I can. And if you need to, I might give you a few pointers." Rocky's dad added.

Rocky rolled his eyes with a smile after hearing his dad talk about his glory days when he was young and he tells his dad, "Sounds like you and Casey are made for each other when it comes to hockey."

"Not in that sense, son." Rocky's dad responded.

* * *

The story ain't over yet! Stay tuned!


	40. Meeting Lukas' Parents

After the whole bad blood rivalry, Rocky meets Lukas' parents for the first time! Let's see how this will go...

* * *

Chapter 40: Meeting Lukas' Parents

Several days after the school dance, Rocky is getting used to New York City now and after all those crazy things that had occured, he seemed to have a clear embrace to new things and new exepriences and everything that came along with it and it might have helped him grow a little bit and adapt to change. With Lukas finally behind him, he can finally feel free to be himself and after the school dance, everyone at Roosevelt High knew him whenever he walks by at the hallway, saying hi or complimenting him for the best school dance ever. Of course, he never lets any of this get in over his head and just thanked them for it.

As far as things going with him, Casey and April, things are going awesomer. The events that had occured during those first three weeks of Rocky being in New York City brought them closer together and helped form a strong friendship that would prove to be much more bigger than anything else and there was nothing else Rocky could ask for. The same applies for Rocky's friends he met in the same school as they get along so well alongside April and Casey as they do everything together; play video games, text, hang out at the pizzeria and so on, which proves to be the one place where they hang out all the time.

One day at the pizza shop, Rocky was doing his homework on one of the tables in the further parts of the pizzeria and as he was doing some history homework, he heard the door open and looks up to see two individuals wearing business attire coming over to the shop to see what's going on. He sets his books down and walks over to see what this is all about and one of those individuals spotted Rocky coming in and the female individual asked, "Are you Rocky Zuckerburg?"

"Yes, ma'am." Rocky answered.

"Hello, my name is Michelle Brandstrom and this is my husband Patrick. We're Lukas' parents." the female individual answered.

Suddenly, Rocky's eyes widened when he found himself meeting face-to-face with Lukas' parents for the first time and he didn't really know what to say or think after all the insanity that had happened days ago and is pretty worried about what his parents would say to him about this whole thing and he said, "Nice to meet ya'll."

"We hope to have a talk with you and your father, if you don't mind." Patrick replied.

"Um...my dad's at the bank right now, but he'll be here in a few minutes." Rocky answered.

"Very well. We would like to speak to you about our son." Michelle answered back.

Knowing that Lukas' family is rich, he's probably nervous about them filing a lawsuit or something more worse that they can do and he showed them to the seat and Rocky nervously sat down as they sat down as well and Rocky just scratched the back of his head and wasn't sure quite what to say and Michelle could sense that Rocky's a little nervous about this conversation and she said, "We don't want any trouble at all. You're not gonna get in any trouble, we can assure you that."

"Are you sure? Because I'm really sorry about what had happened, but I just want to say for the record that it's not my fault." Rocky stated.

"We're positive. We know it's not your fault, young man. Our son has always felt as if the world revolves around him because we have great wealth. But getting there is not as easy when you start out. We're dealing with the district attorney about this whole matter and we think that Lukas should be responsible for all the damage that he had caused for the car accident and how he managed to pay these young co-horts for murder. I gotta say that if it wasn't for you and your random friends, who knows what could've happened. What we didn't know was that all of this could be happening nor that we saw it coming." Patrick explained.

"I never expected that to happen too. What still gets me is that why would this happen? I'm new to New York City." Rocky explains.

"That's what we were trying to find out ourselves on why Lukas has something against you. We couldn't get a straight answer from him...not even when we spoke to him in jail. He still couldn't tell us anything." Michelle answered.

Rocky blinked his eyes and is unsure about how much Lukas' parents want to know to fill in the gaps that have been empty and before he could even have a chance to respond, Rocky's dad walks back in the shop and he sees his son alongside Lukas' parents and he said, "May I help you folks?"

"Are you Robbie Lou Zuckerburg of Roobie Lou's Pizzeria Joint?" asked Michelle.

"Yes, ma'am." Rocky's dad answered.

"Hello. I'm Michelle Brandstrom and this is my husband Patrick. We're Lukas' parents. We just wanted to talk to you and your son about what happened between your son and our son." Michelle answered.

Rocky's dad widened his eyes at that response and he sat down next to Rocky and he said, "We're not getting sued, are we?"

"No. You're not getting sued whatsoever. We just want to get to the bottom of why our son pulled this stunt to get at your son." Patrick replied.

Rocky sighed heavily and he looked up at both parents and asked, "How much do you want to know?"

"Everything." Michelle answered.

"I want to hear everything too, son. I know you've told me some parts, but I just need to know more of how this came to be between you and Lukas." Rocky's dad answered.

Rocky took a deep breath and looks at his dad and Lukas' parents in the eye and explained to them everything that went on; from being picked on by Lukas to being the victim of Lukas' brewing jealousy over the fact that the school dance would be held at his dad's pizzeria rather than in the penthouse apartment, attempting to humiliate him all over the internet by finding pictures of him that would be considered personal, hiring a couple of rich guys his age to kill him for millions of dollars, owning some guns and even hearing him admit that he used his parents' credit cards and money for weapons, as well as him getting involved in a high-speed chase through the city while shooting him. All of those details were shocking to Lukas' parents as well and even stunning for Rocky's dad too.

Michelle was devastated to hear the extent of Lukas' deadly plans to intentionally do harm to Rocky and she said, "That's...so horrible."

Rocky then showed Lukas' parents the amount of text messages he's received from Lukas and some of those texts have been deemed as harrassment, vulgar, violent, threatening and vicious and a lot of voicemails containing most of the same thing. Once they heard the voicemails, Rocky's dad completely got floored to the extent of Lukas' craziness.

"Mr. Zuckerburg, we don't know what else to say other than we're sorry that your son has been afflicted by all the actions our son caused. But rest assured, we will handle this situation immediately." Michelle added.

"Thank you. And my son had nothing against your son the first time. And we have nothing against ya'll either." Rocky's dad added.

Michelle and Patrick shook Rocky's dad's hands as a sign that there's no sign of animosity between them and also they looked at Rocky and they shook his hands as well and Patrick said, "And about this pizzeria, we could see ourselves using your service in the future."

"Really? Maybe we can sit down and discuss about this someday. But I have to let ya'll know...I used to be a millionaire too." Rocky's dad stated.

"Were you really?" asked Michelle.

"Yes...at one point. I'm more than interested about upcoming events for ya'll in case you needed catering services." Rocky's dad added.

"And on that note, I'll get back to my homework. It was nice meeting both of ya'll." Rocky said, shaking both Michelle and Patrick's hand.

"You as well, Rocky." Michelle added.

* * *

Sounds like it got better. Where is Lukas now?


	41. News Update

Little bit of what happened to Lukas? Answer...

* * *

Chapter 41: News Update

A couple of days later, Rocky and A.J. were hanging around the sewer with the turtles alongside Casey and April watching an episode of 'Crognard' as Rocky sees all the action sequences where Crognard tackles down a huge legion of ferocious monsters with his sword as he runs towards them and shouts his battle cry and slays down half of those monsters, causing the gang to exclaim in both excitement and shock to see this. Rocky shuddered as they watched this go down and said, "Man, I had forgotten how much I love this show. When I was in New Orleans, this used to be my favorite show ever. I even had a Crognard plastic sword for Christmas one time before we moved to California."

"How old were you then?" asked April.

"I was around 5 or 6. I used to have every Crognard merchandise all over my room; action figures, halloween costumes, comics. Even a Crognard underwear." Rocky replied.

That reaction stunned most of them, but excited Mikey to the core when he heard about that and asked, "You got those too? Sweet!"

"You have Crognard underwear?" asked Rocky, a little surprised.

"Uh, yeah! What mutant turtle doesn't wear human underwear?" asked Mikey, smiling.

"If you ask me, not all three of us." Raph responded.

Mikey stuck his tongue out on Raph and said, "You're just jealous because you don't have any human underwear."

"Guys, can we not talk about underwear right now?" asked Leo, getting annoyed and disgusted by the conversation.

"I agree, Leo." April added.

"I chew up underwear. Just putting it out there." A.J. spoke up, quickly.

Casey grunts in annoyance and disgust after what A.J. had just said and said, "Thank you for sharing that with us, A.J."

"Anything I can do to spread the word." A.J. said, happily.

As they kept watching Crognard for a few more seconds to see what else is going on, it was interrupted by a certain breaking news story when they heard the announcer said, "We interrupt this program to bring you some breaking news from Channel 6."

All of them groaned in frustration after seeing that Crognard is being interrupted by some breaking news from the local news and Casey said, "Seriously?! This better not be one of those presidential speeches."

"This is Carlos Chiang Gumbe from Channel 6 bringing you this news update from the New York City courthouse. A young 16-year old student from Roosevelt High school named Lukas Stamford is standing before a judge on charges of attempted murder, vehicular manslaughter, hiring a hitman, aggravated assault, assault with a deadly weapon, possession of weapons, felony stalking, cyber-stalking and disorderly conduct, among other charges and his reaction to the bond hearing is nothing short of a meltdown with a contempt of court charge. Our field reporter Chelsea Ward is live in front of the courthouse with details."

The gang soon realizes that they're gonna see Lukas coming out of court today and for Rocky, he's completely surprised to see this publicized, but then again...Lukas wanted to be in the spotlight and wanted to see what happens next.

"Thanks, Carlos. I'm standing in front of the courthouse where Lukas Stamford is currently in court to face more than 29 charges, including hiring a hitman, attempted murder, vehicular manslaughter, fraudlent credit card charges, felony stalking, vandalism, cyberstalking, resisting arrest, malicious mischief, possession of a firearm aggravated assault, attempted assault with a deadly weapon and he had just been charged with contempt of court after this outburst due to his bond being denied." the field reporter stated.

At court, the judge looks straight at Lukas as he's wearing a used orange jumpsuit with cuffs on his wrist and shackles on his feet as he awaits for a bond hearing to see whether or not he's gonna be released on bail until the next court date. He lets out a smug smirk on his face, thinking that he's confident that he's gonna get out with a lesser charge and be sent on his way...yet on his mind, he can still repeat some of the crimes to harrass Rocky more. The judge could tell from the look on the young prisoner's face that he has a very calculated agenda that he might be released on bond. The judge then asked Lukas, "Of all the charges being brought against you, Lukas...how do you plead; guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty, I'm sure." Casey answered.

"Not guilty. Because these accusations are very frivolous." Lukas replied, smirking.

April was disgusted by how Lukas smirked at the judge and it was very clear to see who Lukas really was; cold, unrepentant, unremorseful and stone-faced with a smirk planted right next to it. The judge then asked Lukas' lawyer, "It seems as though your client is showing signs of blantant remorseless in my courtroom."

"If I may, sir...my client wishes to be set free and he's only confident that you'll grant him release until the next court date." Lukas' lawyer stated.

Raph scoffs at that particular comment that Lukas' lawyer said and said, "Come on, like that's gonna happen. Why would anyone let him back on the streets?"

"Sometimes, lawyers have to defend their client to have their strong arguments to make their case in regards to whether or not their actions may or may not be held accountable and they can also argue on the other person's testimonies to ask them what's different from their client's story. It's kinda how the justice system works." Rocky answered.

"So that one side's point is valid while another one might not be accurate by the situation once it's rectified." Donnie stated.

"I wonder what bond this scum's gonna be released." Casey added.

Just then, the judge grows tired of Lukas' attitude and sense of entitlement that he's above the law and he said, "As this court stands, I'm going to have to deny Lukas' bond bail and have him send back to jail."

That didn't surprise Casey, April, Raph and Leo one bit, yet it did cause some wide eyes from Rocky, A.J., Donnie and Mikey as they saw Lukas' face shift from confidence to total shock and anger that he's not getting out and then...they see him unravel.

"This is an outrage! This is a joke! You didn't even ask if I'm mentally stable to stand trial!" Lukas shouted.

"If I may add, your honor...our client's mental evalution was supposed to occur yesterday." Lukas' lawyer commented.

"He had several opportunities to do so and he failed to do so. It is in my best interest that his bond will be denied and his next court date will be tomorrow." the judge added.

The gang then sees Lukas at his most furious after hearing about his bail being denied and he was just screaming and the first person he punched was his parents' lawyer and kicked him straight to the junk and viciously attacked him, but got pummeled by several officers and bailiffs to gain control of him, yet Lukas refuses to give up, thinking he can tackle them, but the officer's strength proved to be take power over Lukas' fighting as one of them struck him with a taser, causing Lukas to scream violently.

"Ouch! That oughta hurt." Mikey exclaimed.

"It serves him right." Casey agreed.

"Do you no-good blue collared nutcases not know who I am?! I am the next line to take over my dad's business! I deserve to get mine! You cannot treat me like an animal! I have rights! I am an American citizen and I deserve to be treated with respect, otherwise my lawyer will sue your butts and take money out of your whole family, so you'll all end up like some broke hobos in New York City! You will regret what you just did to me!" Lukas shouted, through the TV.

"Shut him up already." Donnie said, annoyed by Lukas' screaming.

"Officers, if you would take him out of the court, please." the judge stated.

As the officers took Lukas out of the courtroom, he's still fighting them and hurling insults at the judge and the insults are so loud, they had to be censored due to Lukas' foul language and gave the judge the finger for the bond denial.

"Well, that was quite a reaction, to say the least. Lukas is gonna be held in contempt of court until he gets a mental evaluation set in before he's stable enough to return to the courtroom. We will hear some closing statements from Lukas himself tomorrow. Back to you, Carlos." the field reporter reports.

"Reporting from NYC courthouse, thank you Chelsea. We now go back to our regular programming in progress. We will bring you more on this story at 6:00 and 10:00. Until then, this is Carlos Chiang Gumbe for Channel 6 News." Carlos reports.

The special report then shifts back to Crognard and after that whole thing with Lukas, they figured that watching Lukas go crazy was way more entertaining and Casey said, "I think I found something interesting on the news today."

"And you said things in the news are boring." April stated, chuckling.

"They still are...but that was the one exception because now these guys know how we feel when Lukas was at our school. He's their problem now." Casey added.

"Think he'll go to jail?" asked Leo.

"I'm sure he is. I can't wait until the next breaking news comes popping in to see what they're gonna do with Lukas." Raph answered.

"Whatever the case, let's hope he learned his lesson." Rocky stated.

* * *

Not the last we'll hear of Lukas...at least in those chapters! Stay tuned!


	42. The Verdict is In!

And we see the final nail in the coffin for Lukas' freedom.

* * *

Chapter 42: The Verdict is In!

After several days of hearing about Lukas on the local news and now on the nationwide news being in court, some of the turtles were watching to see if Lukas is going to jail and as the turtles, plus April, Casey and Rocky were sitting in the lair, they were comnpletely anxious to hear what's gonna happen. Rocky brought in a few bowls of popcorn and gave some to the turtles as well as April and Casey as they waited to hear the verdict coming in.

"Were you nervous in the courtroom when you testified against Lukas?" asked April.

"A little bit, but I also know that I have to do the right thing so that he won't do this to anyone again." Rocky answered, eating his popcorn.

"You ought to see me testify against that doofus. I made sure that he had it coming." Casey responded.

"Hey, guys...it's on." Leo said, watching the testimony.

 _On the news_

 _"We're gonna play you the testimony that one of the witnesses, Rocky Zuckerburg explains on that particular fateful day that he had come face-to-face with the suspect. And what he reveals is completely riverting and not to mention, his message to the young man is very powerful." the field reporter stated._

 _They then played the moment where Rocky testified in court as he reveals every single detail as Lukas was looking at him with the utmost hatred, hoping that he'll take control of his fears. But the minute Rocky testified..._

 _"...he was trying to make every single aspect of my life miserable if I didn't cancel the party. But I didn't want him to win because I took those as empty threats. He was obsessed with his own personal agenda to get back at me that he was willing to do any and everything he can to humiliate me. On the day that this incident occured, he brought in several guys his age with weapons and guns with this huge black truck trying to shoot at me and my friends while we're on the road. We had to get as far away as possible, but one of his accomplices tried to get at us by hopping to the van to shoot us and some of these guys were putting their cars on ours to block us, but we had to get out of there, so we turned around and drove away from them and that's when we saw the entire car crash."_

 _Second testimony_

 _"Lukas had tried to turn everyone against me so he can gain popularity, but failed in every attempt and I knew that I didn't want to play with fire because if you do, you end up getting burned. So I have to say to Lukas, I had nothing against you at all and I forgive you for all the stuff you had put me through. And I hope that you take this as a chance to learn about what people really are. You can have all the money in the world, but there's one thing you can't buy; being a true individual. Maybe you can learn how to treat other people well instead of boasting about being popular than someone." Rocky added._

Rocky's comment took the turtles by surprise as they had just heard what Rocky said to Lukas in court and Raph said, "I thought you were gonna give it to him."

"I did. Sometimes you don't have to talk smack back at them to prove a point. If you do that, then you're just the same as the person that wronged you. Or tried to wrong you anyway." Rocky replied.

Leo blinked his eyes and is still amazed that through it all, Rocky never lost his humility and grace and what he just said affected him the most and he said, "Very wise."

"Deep, even." Donnie agreed.

Soon enough, they see Casey testify against Lukas, but unlike Rocky...Casey is not very forgiving towards Lukas and sees all of Lukas' accomplices that are charged with murder, weapons and assault charges and he testified against them as well and Casey just let them have it as he reveals every single thing they did. Casey looked at himself on TV and said, "Probably should've brought my bandana to the courthouse."

"You know they don't accept bandanas in the courthouse. They might think you're a thug or something." Rocky added.

"I gotta say, you look different without your bandana, Jones." Raph stated, smiling.

"Whatever. I would've looked good on TV." Casey stated.

Finally, the camera turns the attention to Lukas as he gives out his own testimony on the whole thing, while also staring at Rocky with so much venom and hatred that he's gonna do anything but take responsibility for all of it.

 _"Rocky, you have destroyed me. You did everything possible to make my life miserable by bringing in all these allegations of accusations against me! I would've killed you on the first day of school after you had infested everything that I had stood for and took everything away from me; I got cut off by my parents, being held responsible for overusing their credit card and my popularity reputation has been tarnished! If it hadn't been for you, April, that stupid hockey freak and those mutant turtles, I would've killed all of you out my misery! I'm not sorry for what I have done and if I did it again, I would right now. I have all the money in the world and I would sue the crap out of you!" Lukas screamed._

 _The judge bangs his gavel to contain Lukas, but Lukas flipped off the judge and just jumps out of the seat to lunge at Rocky, but officers and bailiffs stop him at his tracks to control him and Lukas shouted, "I should've killed you on that first day of school! I should've still humiliated you online so the whole world could see the loser that you are!"_

 _"That's enough, Lukas! Either you get back to your seat or I'll find you in contempt again!" the judge exclaimed._

 _"Shut up, judge bitch! You ain't the boss of me!" Lukas sshouted back._

April, Casey, Rocky and the turtles dropped their jaws as they could not believe what they just saw and heard and Raph asked, "Did he just say...?"

"Yeah, I think he's losing." Donnie replied.

"Now...this shows that Lukas has got some insane issues and that being entitled has gone way in over his head." Rocky added.

"Seems to me that they think they're way above the law or anything else because they're invincible in which they're clearly not. And if they don't get what's coming their way, they don't know how to cope with it. I thnk Lukas is about to learn his lesson the hard way." Donnie added.

"Man, this is great TV news. Everyone at school is gonna talk about this." Casey said, eating his popcorn.

Soon afterwards...

 _"Have the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked._

 _"We have, your honor. For the attempted assault with a deadly weapon, we the jury in the above entitled action find the defendant, Lukas Alexander Brandstrom, guilty."_

 _"For the vehicular manslaughter, guilty."_

 _"Felony stalking, guilty."_

 _"Cyber stalking, guilty."_

 _"Possession of a weapon, guilty."_

 _"Attempted murder hired by hitman, guilty."_

 _"And contempt of court, guilty."_

As soon as they heard every guilty verdict, the turtles cheered for this moment and Casey high-fived Rocky and the turtles for that news and Casey went to the TV and shouted, "In your face, Lukas!"

 _"We have just heard the verdict and Lukas is guilty on all counts and he's gonna have his sentencing in 3 weeks from today."_

Soon enough, the accomplices are each found guilty of murder, assault, contributing to the car crash and owning weapons and they're being sentenced immediately after Lukas left the courtroom; each received several life sentences without parole while 7 received the death penalty; being the youngest criminal to have that sentence. The reaction on those accomplices faces were one of shock and anger.

Meanwhile, the cameras kept asking Lukas why he did it as Lukas' face is being hidden with his hoodie, which made the turtles laugh and Casey said, "You can hide from the cameras, but you can't hide the truth."

"Why do they do that anyway?" asked Mikey.

"See, when they know they've been caught in a crime, they're very ashamed and embarrassed that they've done it and they know they did it. When local news get a chance to ask why they did it, they tend to have their faces hidden with random objects to prevent either further exposure, embarrassment or death threats from anyone who's watching or listens to this story." Rocky answered.

"Death threats?" asked Leo.

"Yep. Many consider it as their 'what goes around comes back around' option if they met those people in person." Rocky answered.

"They don't have to take it that far." April stated.

"Yeah, you're right about that. But...at least it's all over now." Rocky answered.

"I agree. Now can the news end now so we can see Crognard?" asked Casey.

* * *

Lukas is in prison now! Big relief! Stay tuned for more!


	43. Moving On

Rocky finally moves on with his life and embraces New York City!

* * *

Chapter 43: Moving On

3 weeks later

Rocky makes his way to school with his skateboard as he skates around the streets of New York City and things have gone really well for him so far and he's gotten used to New York now, despite missing Malibu a lot. But he's made the most of the new adjustment one day at a time and as he makes his way to school, he sees Ashton, Seth, Morris and Brandon coming towards him taking the same route and he says hi to them and they gave out fist bumps and hand shakes.

"How's it going, man?" asked Seth.

"Going good, man. You?" asked Rocky.

Ashton chuckled excitedly and stated, "Even better. I just woke up to some awesome news that my parents watched on TV this morning. They sentenced Lukas to three life sentences."

"Three life sentences?" asked Rocky, surprised.

"Yep. They just broke the news a few minutes ago too. They said they'll follow-up more as it becomes available. But I am so glad that the rich dude gets what he deserves." Morris answered.

Rocky sighed at this and it's like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders because he had to deal with this since he first came to New York City and now that Lukas is out of the picture, he can finally breathe free and live his new life there and said, "Let's hope he learns from all this and that being popular isn't everything."

"We saw you testify on the news weeks ago and I gotta say...I'm very surprised by what you said to him." Brandon added.

"Yeah, why didn't you fight back or give him some sort of snarky comment?" asked Ashton.

"Because I know that if I do that, I'm the same as Lukas. I wouldn't want to do that, even though he wronged me for something I had no knowledge about or that I had nothing to do with. I wouldn't wish any ill feelings towards him." Rocky answered.

"Wow...that's saying something, man." Ashton added, surprisedly.

"Yeah, that was then. This is now. Let's just enjoy life the best way we can." Rocky added.

They agreed to that and as they kept walking, they see Casey riding his bike and April walking right beside him and Rocky said, "Hey, guys."

Casey and April stop for a minute and sees Rocky and his friends on the other side and waved to them and April said, "We were just looking for you."

"You were?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, we had just heard that Lukas is gonna be in prison for life." April answered.

"I had just heard the news as I was getting some breakfast this morning and seeing Lukas' face when he got his sentence made my morning so much better." Casey added.

"What was his face like?" asked Brandon.

 _"If you're just tuning in, 16-year old Lukas Stamford, son of billionaires Michelle and Patrick Stamford, has been sentenced to three consecutive life sentences for attempted murder, hiring a hitman, assault with a deadly weapon, felony stalking, contempt of court, vandlism, vehicular manslaughter, possession of weapons and aggravated assault. Our cameras have captured him leaving the courtroom with cuffs and shackles on him, asking mounds of questions, but he refuses to answer them and just swatted our cameras." one news reporter reports._

Casey, April, Rocky, Brandon, Morris, Seth and Ashton walked over to this one store where multiple flat screens capture the live breaking news as they see Lukas being swarmed by TV news cameras asking him questions and Lukas did not like getting this kind of attention and just swatted them out of his face with his face.

 _"Don't ask me any stupid questions! We will appeal this case and I will be set free! You mark my words!" Lukas shouted._

 _"Why did you intend to kill the student?" another news reporter asked._

 _"That's none of your business. Now get out of my face before I break these cuffs and strangle the crap out of you!" Lukas said, angrily._

 _"My client wishes to not speak to you." Lukas' lawyer stated._

 _"But why were you concerned with your popularity in your school? Is it still up there?" asked another reporter._

 _Fed Up, Lukas spat at the cameramen and lunged at them with his face, but the officers held him back aggressively, but Lukas was not gonna have it at all and he tried to fight back at them with so much fierceness while being cuffed. Several of the reporters backed away for their own safety as Lukas gets hauled away by the officers._

 _"Well, that was very fierce. Reporting live at the courthouse, I'm Ricardo Aguilera for Channel 6 News."_

Casey, April, Rocky and crew were surprised by how Lukas reacted to the public, but it completely showed his true colors in front of New York City and as they made their way to school, it was all they could talk about. Casey chuckled at this and said, "Okay, now my morning is officially better."

"Really, Casey?" asked April, glaring at him.

"Well, hey...he got what he deserved. What goes around comes back around, Red." Casey replied.

"Yeah, he showed his true colors to not only us, but to the rest of New York. That says it all." Ashton agreed.

"Well, let's just move on from this. What's done is done. It is what it is and it's what it's gonna be." Rocky stated.

"Rocky's right. It's all behind us now." April agreed.

"Guess she's right, man. I mean, Lukas is gone and we should celebrate it." Seth added.

"Or head to school now so we wouldn't be late." Rocky stated.

Casey realizes that it is getting a little late and said, "Crud! If I show up late again, that'll be the 9th time this year."

"9th time?" asked Rocky.

"It's a long story." April explains.

* * *

Stay tuned for more of this!


	44. Normalcy

Rocky's friends meet the turtles again for the second time!

* * *

Chapter 44: Normalcy

After school, April, Casey and Rocky thought it ws best to see the turtles again, but this time around, they're accompanied by Ashton, Morris, Seth, Brandon, Jason, Troy, Tucker, Darryl, Markie, Max, Vinny, Tai Zin, Raisuke and Luiz to meet them for the first time and as they walked towards this part of NYC, the coast was clear and April said, "It's safe to come out now."

All of them walked towards the corner to the front of the sewer and as April opened the lid, Morris seemed completely unsure of what's to come next and when April climbed down the steps, Casey and Rocky followed suit and Rocky encouraged them to follow them and the last one that climbs down gets to close the lid and as they made it to the bottom of the sewer, most of them didn't know how to react.

"Someone has to say it...this sewer smells rank-ay." Brandon said, covering his nose.

"I thought the same thing when I first came down here." Rocky explained.

Morris was surprised by how April took this well and is just surprised that she's actually used to that and asked, "How can this not gross you out?"

"Hey, I've gotten used to it. Try living in there for a few weeks and see what you think." April answered.

After that response, Morris couldn't say anything else after that and got the hint as everyone walked towards the sewer and for a few brief seconds, they ventured from the sewer to the subway tracks and everyone was amazed by the subway tracks as they kept walking by. A couple of more minutes go by and they can hear a couple of distant arcade game sounds from further away and as the sounds get closer, Casey told them, "We're almost there."

"We are?" asked Vinny.

"Yep. We're getting closer now." April added.

A few seconds later, they all made it to the lair and to the gang's surprise, it was unlike anything they've ever seen before and just got the realization that appearances cannot be deceived in regards to places that are sometimes the most unlikeliest of places that someone can live in. Soon enough, they all hear three of the turtles playing an arcade game and shortly thereafter, Mikey turns around to see April, Casey and Rocky coming by and he said, "Hey, dudes! What's going on?"

"Hey, Mikey." April said, greeting him.

Leo and Raph turned around to see them along with several others behind them and Leo recognized them very quickly and asked, "Hey, aren't you the guys that took down Lukas?"

"Yeah, that's us. Well, some of us anyway." Ashton added, with a humble chuckle.

"These are our friends; Leonardo, Michaelangelo and Raphael. Guys, this is Ashton, Brandon, Darryl, Max, Markie, Vinny, Tai Zin, Raisuke, Luiz, Tucker, Morris, Seth, Jason and Troy." Rocky said, greeting them.

"What's up?" asked Vinny, with a head nod.

"How goes?" asked Ashton.

They shook each other's hands and for them, they were completely surprised to meet mutants for the first time ever and Tai Zin chuckled in response and said, "We have never seen mutants before."

"Until Saturday." Raisuke answered.

"Where's Donnie?" asked April.

"Conducting a new experiment, what else?" asked Raph.

"I'll let him know we're here." April said, walking over towards Donnie's room.

A couple of minutes later, Donnie comes in with April and Max, Vinny, Ashton and Raisuke sees them coming in and Raisuke comes over and said, "Hey, Donnie. Nice to see you again."

"You too, Raisuke." Donnie answered.

Raisuke began greeting Donnie in japanese and in response, Donnie spoke japanese back and the two conversed in Japanese very well, which confused Vinny, Max, Rocky and some of the gang as well and afterwards, Raph asked, "So...you speak Japanese too, kid?"

"I'm from Japan." Raisuke answered.

"I think you, Donnie and Splinter belong together." Mikey added.

"I heard that, Michaelangelo."

All of them turned around to see Splinter coming in and he greets everyone there, including some of Rocky's friends from school and he bowed to them showing them some hospitality and they bowed back as well and Raisuke stood by Splinter and greeted him in Japanese and Splinter spoke japanese back too.

"Okay...this is getting confusing." Markie said, under his breath.

"I don't think we've ever had three guys that spoke japanese so fluently and understood each other perfectly." April stated.

"Kinda makes me feel like I'm in the mood for sushi for some reason." Brandon added.

Splinter looks at Rocky and his friends and said to them, "I've heard about what you have done to help my sons a few weeks ago to save the people in this city and I would like to express my sincerest gratitude to all of you."

"Thank you, rat bro." Morris said.

"Happy to help." Ashton comes over to give Splinter a fist bump, but realized that Splinter has no clue what that gesture means and he slowly lowers his fist down.

"You are all welcome here anytime you want. Just as long as you do not let other people know about us." Splinter added.

"We promise." they all replied.

* * *

The final chapter is coming up soon!


	45. Epliogue

We get to see Rocky with the turtles one-on-one!

* * *

Epliogue

As Rocky hangs out at the lair, he thought it'd be fun to hang out with one of them, starting with Leo as they both played a hockey arcade game with Rocky on one side and Leo on the other side and both of them are trying to beat each other as Leo gains some momentum to beat Rocky at this game to gain a new high score, but Rocky's actually catching up with Leo as he keeps pressing his buttons a lot quicker and it showed a huge amount of agility and speed to take Leo down. Leo could tell that Rocky's gaining much more momentum to beat him, but Leo knows that Rocky will have to think twice before taking down the king of the high score arcade games.

Leo kept focusing on beating Rocky down on this hockey game and as he pressed multiple buttons to get past Rocky, he was shocked when he found that Rocky pressed his buttons harder and then, smashed on the button harder, resulting in Rocky taking the win by smashing the virtual opponent down. Leo gasped in shock when he found that Rocky officially beat him at his own game and Rocky whooped in delight that he finally got him down pat. Leo sighed at this, in complete disbelief that he was beaten by Rocky.

Rocky came over to Leo and held out his hand and asked, "No hard feelings?"

Even with that gesture, Leo could tell that Rocky is gonna rub victory in his face and he immediately accepted the handshake and said, "You played fair and square."

"Thanks, dude." Rocky replied.

"How did you get so good at it though?" asked Leo.

Rocky was a little coy about his secret for being so good at video games and arcade games that it's a little tempting to reveal one secret and simply replied, "Just practice."

"Practice? That's all?" Leo asked, somewhat bewildered.

"Yep. Only then I can get better at arcades. They don't make arcade games anymore and I don't understand why not. They're like the best thing that's ever happened since pizza!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" asked Leo.

"There are very few places where you can play arcade games...at least from New Orleans and parts of Malibu. From what I heard, back in the day...when you went to play video games, you step to a mall and see one arcade hangout place and just play the living crap out of those games and win a prize with your ticket tokens. Now that is the cherry on top of anyone's childhood." Rocky answered.

"Wow...that's really something." Leo answered.

Rocky nods his head and then said, "And you managed to have a lot of those arcade games here. That tells me that nostalgia never goes out of style."

"It never does." Leo agreed.

Rocky nods in agreement and looks at another arcade game right in front of him and Leo could tell that he's interested in playing this game and Leo asked, "Wanna play?"

"I'll beat ya for it." Rocky said, smiling.

"You're on!" Leo replied.

Next day, Rocky hangs out with Raph as they both sparred with each other in Splinter's room and as Raph circles Rocky around, he's laser focused on taking him down for the count, but Rocky stayed focused through it all in case he were to strike back first. Raph looks up at Rocky for a few seconds, twirling his sais and said, "Prepare to go down, kid."

"We'll see about that." Rocky answered.

Raph immediately goes over to him and starts sparring with him, attacking him throroughly...but it barely left a scratch on Rocky as he deflected himself. Raph goes ahead and gives Rocky a roundhouse kick, knocking him down to the ground. But even after that, Rocky quickly got back on his feet and continued sparring with Raph all the way. Raph keeps going above the extra mile to take him down and Rocky does his best to keep sparring him in the quickest way possible.

Raph could tell that after the confrontation with Lukas and his gang that Rocky's training has greatly improved, but wants to put that to the test and he charges after him and flips him down to the ground multiple times, but on the 7th flip, Rocky stood up and grabbed ahold of Raph and slammed him down to the ground, proceeding to punch, kick and throw him down to the ground hard. Afterwards, Raph looks up and sees that he's on the ground and quickly got himself back up to spar with him again.

"Man, you never quit, don't ya?" asked Rocky.

"Not until I win." Raph replied.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Rocky said, cracking his knuckles.

Both of them sparred with each other and kept on kicking, punching and showing off more fighting skills towards each other as Raph gives Rocky the upper hand with his moves, but both of them showed excellent skills with their martial arts that it's considered equal. Afterwards, they stopped and looked at each other, panting heavily and Raph had to give Rocky some props on holding his own and he said, "Dude, you have my respect already."

"You too, bro." Rocky agreed.

Rocky stuck out his hand in hopes for a handshake and that surprised Raph to see his opponent give out a handshake after the outcome, but it just shows what kind of person Rocky is that never gloats on anyone in victory and always remains humble...which is something that impressed Raph the most and he accepts the handshake immediately. It definitely shows that they are officially allies at this point and Raph said, "But next time...you won't be so lucky."

"I look forward to the next challenge." Rocky said, with a smile.

At Donnie's room

Rocky's dog, A.J. sat down on the ground as Donnie samples parts of A.J.'s fur for testing on how his DNA is transferred to mutagen DNA, but stays completely like a dog without any side effects coming in at all from the outside and as Donnie looks into his microscope to find a few things, A.J. seemed a little anxious to know why he's being tested and looks at Rocky with a worried look and whispered, "Is he gonna do anything to me that may consider painful?"

"No, A.J. He's good at what he does, so just be calm." Rocky said, comforting his pet.

"I hope you're right. The last thing I might need is Donnie digging something inside my butt." A.J. responded.

Rocky gave him a look on his face that screams 'did you really just say that' and he's hoping that Donnie didn't hear that because that would be awkward and disgusting at the same time and Rocky took a quick look to make sure and luckily, Donnie's paying attention on his microscope that he didn't even hear it and turns back to A.J. and said, "I don't think Donnie could do that."

Rocky rub's A.J.'s back for a while and A.J. responds with his tail wagging to show that he's happy and secure with Rocky during this ordeal and A.J. said, "It just feels so awesome to actually talk to you."

"I know the feeling." Rocky said, happily.

Just then, Donnie stands up and walks over to both A.J. and Rocky to reveal the results to him and said, "I've combinated the sample of the mutagen over to A.J.'s DNA and from what it shows, after A.J. had licked the splatters of mutagen off the floor, it somehow collides over to A.J.'s DNA, but didn't fully mutate him from both inside and outside. Somehow, he remains the same way before he licked the mutagen and then afterwards, he remained in his current state, but can actually walk, talk and fight like a human. If you look at Rocky's DNA from before, he's like a normal dog without any sorts of issues...except one where he attracts fleas."

"You're pushing it. Fleas come to me, I don't come to them." A.J. said, completely annoyed.

"And the after he licked the little samples of mutagen and swallowed it, it transforms him from the inside instead of the outside and gave him every single amount of elemental abilities; talking, walking and even fighting skills to go with it. It's completely unexplainable, but your dog is a half-mutant. He's still the same from the outside, but his intelligence has somewhat advanced to new heights" Donnie answered.

Rocky and A.J. were surprised by those results and for A.J., it's like he's got a new sense of himself that he never really thought that he had before until this moment and he said, "So...is this normal?"

"Not really. You're the first person I've tested." Donnie answered.

"Wow...it sure beats having a doctor sticking his hands on the inside of my butt, that's for sure." A.J. said, in relief.

Donnie was speechless after hearing what A.J. had just said and a little bit weirded out as well and asked, "Should I even want to ask?"

"It's best you don't." Rocky answered.

At Mikey's room

Mikey takes Rocky over to his room and as he looks around, he seemed completely surprised by how it looks; stacks of empty pizza boxes, comic books, VHS tapes, his skateboard and a refrigerator in his room. Rocky has never met anyone that has their own fridge in their room before and he asked, "So...what do you do here?"

"Mostly just chill, eat pizza, read comic books, watch my VHS tapes, collect human underwear and even take care of my kitty." Mikey replied.

Now that surprised Rocky on that last part and asked, "You have a cat?"

"Yep. I keep her in my freezer." Mikey answered.

Rocky was kinda shocked to hear that he keeps his cat on the freezer and immediately assumed the worst that maybe he kept the cat in the freezer that he or she might've died or its remains were frozen and in bad form and he walks to the freezer and as soon as Mikey opens the freezer, it was not what Rocky expected to see; a pink kitten in an ice cream form.

"Hey, ice cream kitty. We got a guest today." Mikey said, petting his frozen kitten.

Rocky chuckled softly as Mikey brings ice cream kitty over to Rocky and he did not know what to make of it, but tried to keep his opinion to himself as Mikey introduces Rocky to his frozen pet.

"Rocky, meet Ice Cream Kitty." Mikey said, bringing ice cream kitty closer to him.

Ice Cream Kitty responds with a meow and Rocky chuckled nervously and replied, "Hello. Nice to meet you."

Ice Cream Kitty nuzzles Rocky's neck and purrs softly and Rocky fels nervous, but somehow strangely comfortable with this frozen kitten ice-cream hybrid and Rocky said, "So...how did you find her?"

Mikey blinks his eyes at that question, knowing that it may freak him out that he accidentally witnessed the origins of how ice cream kitty came to be via Donnie's mutagen container and replied, "It's kind of a long story. But I've never told Donnie about how ice cream kitty became like this."

"Well...she looks like she's been well taken care of." Rocky added.

"Yep. Maybe her and A.J. can be best friends forever! They're both mutants!" Mikey exclaimed, with glee.

Rocky chuckled softly at this and said, "You may want to talk to A.J. about it first."

As Rocky walks towards the front lair, he sees Casey and April just coming in and A.J. immediately jumps up to April and licks her, really happy to see her. April giggles in response and said, "I'm glad to see you too, A.J."

"Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes." A.J. said, happily.

April chuckled softly and is just still trying to get used to the fact that A.J. can talk and said, "Thanks for the compliment."

"I just hope you talk as fast as you wag your tail." Casey spoke out.

A.J. lets out a curious growl as he turned to Casey and said, "You look well, Casey. Is that a new haircut or did someone pee black liquid over it?"

Casey laughs sarcastically and said, "Dog's got jokes."

Rocky comes over and walks towards Casey, April and A.J. as he greeted them and looks at A.J. and muttered, "Behave."

"Hey, Rocky." April said, smiling.

"Hey, April. Hey, Casey. I'm sure A.J. and Casey will come around soon." Rocky said, petting A.J.'s head.

"Don't bet on it." A.J. muttered.

Soon enough, the turtles came over to see them and the union has gotten a lot more stronger than ever and Leo said, "You know what this calls?"

"A family portrait!" Mikey exclaimed.

Rocky whips out his phone and said, "How about a selfie?"

"That would work." April added.

Rocky brings in a selfie stick and puts his phone on the base of the stick as he raises it up to where he can get a clear view of everyone as they gather around to take their group selfie and he said, "All right...everyone say 'Booyakasha!'"

"BOOYAKASHA!" everyone exclaimed, as they take a couple of selfies.

"You're gonna fit in New York City, bro." Casey said.

As we see the selfie of Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Leo, Casey, April, Rocky and A.J., we hear them laughing with each other and it's a pure sign that their adventures are just the beginning of an entirely new chapter for Rocky Joel Zuckerburg.

* * *

And that's a wrap! Thank you all for reading this and favoring it. Much better than reviews. I'll probably make more TMNT fics...but without Rocky in it. Till then, AniUniverse is out!


End file.
